Black Cat Reaper
by Black Cat Angel
Summary: What happens after Train's dead and he obtain a strange power? Not only that but he meets a certain captain prodigy. Is he fallen for him or someone he once knew? People say Death is easy... You might want to rethink that after you read this. Enjoy!:D
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Dying Cat

Train's POV

This can't be happening, I won't allow it. I won't finish of my destiny like this! Just one more bounty, that's all I ask! Please, don't let me die! I walk aimlessly around Karakura Town looking for my next, or maybe last, target. I cover my mouth due to another coughing fit. Damn, just like I thought- I'm nearly puking up blood. Seriously, the faster I find my bounty the faster I'll go to the nearest hospital. But with every step I take my vision becomes more blurry, I can hardly see. My legs feel heavier than usual as well.

My mind keeps saying, 'I can't take it anymore, just let me die.' The path I walk onto leads me into a quiet neighborhood. With one last step I collapse on the ground with a 'thud' and I stare at the sign above me, the last scene I see before it is time for me to leave my body. It says 'Kurosaki's Clinic'.

'I hope they can bury me in a quiet spot', I think to myself, letting one last chuckle before my world goes black for good...

Ichigo's POV

I go down to greet my family in the kitchen just like any other day before I head to school. I expect a sneak attack from my so-called father but this day seems a bit wrong. I don't know why, it's just a feeling. When I go in no one is there. What the hell? Now there really is something wrong with today! My ears pick up running footsteps coming my way. One of my little sisters, Yuzu, comes in. She has tears running down her face. I start to panic and I ask her what's wrong until she starts to talk in sobs.

"Ichigo! There's...*sob*...a...*sniff*...person outside...*sob*...DEAD!" She runs to me and cries as I hug her.

"Where are Dad and Karin?" I ask her.

She lets go of me and wipes away her tears. She takes a deep breath so she can tell me her answer. "Daddy told me to come look for you. T-to help him bring the body to churchyard after he makes a call to the priest. Oh, Ichigo!" Yuzu comes back to me and cries again. I let her go gently and ask, "Where is the body?" She tells me shakily that it's in front of our house.

I go outside and see the body laying there on the pathway. This person's obviously a man, at least 18 or in his 20s, with messy brown hair, pale skin, black pants, shoes, a blue jacket and... a holster for his gun? Whoa! Is this guy a criminal or an agent? But what really spooks me out is Karin, who speaks out of nowhere-meaning behind me.

"Don't worry he's not a burglar or something like that", she says like she read my mind. "He's a Sweeper. You know, a bounty hunter."

"Oh yeah, how do you know that, Karin?" I ask her, like if she somehow knows everything.

"Dad took out his wallet. Inside it was his sweeper license. Here, see for yourself", she said and shoves his license in my face. I look at the man's picture on it. I notice he has amber eyes and gives a big smile. It looks kind of goofy in my opinion. My eyes go to the right side of the ID. It contains his name and age-Train Heartnet; Age: 24. Wow, this guy sure died young. And he looked healthy when I first saw him. I thought he was sleeping on the street, I guess I was wrong. He must've died last night-Wait, if his body is here, then where's his SOUL?

"Karin, did you see a spirit wondering around or something?"

"Now that you mention it, I did. He was standing over his body with a sad look on his face. When Dad came out he ran in a blink of an eye. I'll tell you this, that guy sure can sprint in his soul form."

"Damn!" I run from Karin in search for the missing soul.

'I hope I can find him before a Hollow decides to make him breakfast!'

Normal POV

Squad 1

Captains' Meeting

All 9 captains of the thirteen court guard squads stand in their positions in line, waiting for their Head Captain to make his appearance. Everyone is quite curious about the sudden emergency the Head Captain announced. The double doors open widely and reveal Captain Shigekuni Genreyusi Yamamoto. All the captains stand up straight as the oldest captain walks toward his only seat. He sits down on his chair and opens his eyes towards the captains.

"Now I'll make this meeting as quick as possible since this is an emergency", he announced. "Last night, at 11:45 p.m., a human died and its soul left its body-"

"Forgive my rudeness, Head Captain", said Captain Shunsui Kyoraku of Squad 8. "Everyone in this room knows what happens when humans die. What's so special about this one?"

"Captain Kurotsuchi, if you will explain", says the head captain while gesturing to squad 12's captain for him to step forward.

"Yes. Of course", he says stepping in front of the crowd. (AN: Every time he talks he creeps me out. Seriously! -_-') "Around 11:45 and 11:46 p.m. a massive amount of spiritual energy sky-rocketed the charts for only a brief moment."

"How 'massive' we're talking about here?" asks squad 11's captain, Kenpachi Zaraki, who somehow got interested in the meeting.

"If I were to compare, higher than that substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki..."

(Elsewhere: Ichigo sneezed out of nowhere.)

"Hmm...this is very interesting, all right!", Kenpachi said with an evil grin on his face.

"It may have been only a minute, but I'm positive if we don't find the source soon then it's going to become a powerful hollow strong enough to take down every captain of the thirteen court guard squads!" exclaimed Captain Kurotsuchi.

"Then it's settled." Captain Yamamoto said. "Captain Hitsugaya, you and three other subordinates of your choosing will find the source and bring it back to Soul Society alive."

"Of course, Head Captain", Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of squad 10, while bowing low.

"Now that is settled, Captain Hitsugaya's team will leave immediately! Meeting adjourned!" says the head captain as he brings down his cane to end it.

Train's POV

It feels strange being dead. I keep looking at my chest that has a chain hanging from it. I don't recall having a stylish chain after death. But hey, anything's possible, right? If I am dead, why haven't I gone to heaven already? Something doesn't feel right. I stop my walking. There is something behind me- but I don't know what to do. I slowly turn my head around. My eyes widen in shock of what I'm seeing. It's a monster with a giant hole in its chest and a pure white mask on its face. I could swear my spine shivered when it spoke.

"**Mmm. What is that delightful smell? It's fantastic! It must be you! Your soul smells wonderful! I must devour you!**" Out of shock I reach for my Hades and shoot the beast in its head. It vanishes completely afterward. That moment was terrifying I must admit. At least it's over... until I see more of those beasts! I stepback in fear as they come closer. They have the same craving in their eyes like the first one.

"_Run, Master. Do not let them catch you!_" a feminine voice in my head spoke. I didn't know my subconscious was a girl. But it doesn't matter right now! I need to get away!

"You don't have to tell me twice!" I yell as I use my full speed, sprinting away from the craving monsters. Man, being dead is such a drag.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Lost Cat

Normal POV

The senkaimon opens up revealing Captain Hitsugaya, his lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, Rukia Kuchiki, and squad 6's lieutenant, Renji Abarai. They land outside of Karakura Park as the sky turns to mid-afternoon.

"Remember, we're only here to search for the source. Once it's found we'll return back to Soul Society", Captain Hitsugaya orders. "Is that understood?"

Renji and Rukia nod their heads in understanding, but Rangiku says, "Oh Captain! Why can't we have a little fun? We are in the world of the living! We should enjoy ourselves in the time being. I think the stores might have new cheap products I can buy! Oooooo!"

A pulsating vein appears on Toshiro's head. He sighs, mainly because he didn't want to lose his nerve to yell at his vice-captain. "No, we can't Matsumoto. The faster we find the soul the quicker it'll be for our mission. And may I remind you if it falls into the wrong hands then both existence of the living and the dead will perish. It is our mission to return it to Seireitei alive. Honestly, it's bad enough you begged me to let you come, but it's worse if I let you stay and not do any paperwork during my absence. For all I know you might have a sake party in my office or other shenanigans you have in your devious mind."

Rangiku pouts and says, "You're no fun Captain."

"Captain Hitsugaya is right", Renji agrees. "For all we know this soul can be already in danger right under our noses. It's better to protect it now than later."

Rukia nods in agreement to her childhood friend. Rangiku continues to pout since her since her drinking buddy didn't side with her. The four shinigamis sense a very familiar spiritual pressure coming their way. They turn to see the substitute shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki, running towards them. He stops running and pants in exhaustion before speaking up.

"Hey Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Toshiro-"

Toshiro's eyebrow twitches for a moment. "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you, Kurosaki."

Ichigo rolls his eyes. "Whatever. What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"There has been a report of a soul who released its spiritual pressure last night. I have orders from the Head Captain to retrieve this soul back alive after performing a konso on it."

"And you brought Renji, Rukia, and Rangiku to help you out? If I were you I'd leave Rangiku behind since she's the vice-captain of your squad."

"True but if you were me you'll realize how much paperwork your lazy subordinate leaves behind during your absence. How would you feel about that?"

"Fine I get your point...Oh, yeah! Speaking of souls have you seen one running past here?"

"Ichigo, we just got here", replies Rukia. "And no, we haven't. Is that the reason why you're not in school right now?"

Ichigo angrily makes a fist in front of them. "Yeah, that's right. When I find _him_ I'm going to give him one hell of a beating before doing a konso on him."

"Hold on, this soul is a male...AND YOU LOST _HIM_?"

"Don't go blaming it all on me, Rukia! Karin told me he ran after he saw my dad going up to his body! I even took a look at him, and let me tell you he looked like he was sleeping on the street. And did I mention his body was lying in front of my **HOUSE**! Here's another thing-"

"Wait, Kurosaki", Toshiro interrupta. "You said his body was lying in front of your home?"

"Yeah. When I looked at him his body was a bit pale but he looked quite healthy for his age. He must've died from an illness last night."

"Did you say 'last night'?" Toshiro can't help but think if, somehow, Ichigo's discovery connects to the mission. It is plausible.

"Are you deaf? Yes, I thought that. Thank goodness his body didn't turn to ash in front of me. Do you think the soul I'm looking for is the same soul you're looking for?"

"It's a possibility." Renji replies. "The way you describe his death matches the report from squad 12. Now all we have to do is find this missing soul. What does this guy look like Ichigo?"

"Lucky for us I brought his Sweeper ID with me even though I was in a hurry. Here, see for yourselves." Ichigo gives the license to Renji. Then, he passes it to Rukia. Next one up is Rangiku.

"Wow! He's hot!" she yells at the sweeper's picture."If he was my age I would totally date him!" She gives it to Toshiro as he studies the piece of plastic in his hand.

"So we're looking for a 24-year-old spirit wondering around in Karakura Town, alone, with hollows searching for him as well? This might be a little tricky since we can't sense his spiritual pressure at the moment", Renji says.

"Alright, Abarai, you'll search in the south wing. Matsumoto, you'll go north," She nods her head as she assesses her order(trying to think of how little work she has to do…lol) "Kuchiki will be in the west and Kurosaki in the east. I'll be checking around and in the park area. Go, we don't have much time."

They all nod and run towards their destinations, leaving the ice captain alone. He sighs and thinks, 'Might as well start with the inside first.' He flash-steps from the park, leaving only a puff of dust behind him.

Toshiro's POV

'I've searched for hours around this park but nothing, not even a hollow, was there. I can't sense anything out of the ordinary here. I guess I should search around the park this time.' I thought to myself. But before I went to do that, my soul pager beeped. I open it up, and to my surprise, a hollow is near in my destination (I mean really near). I am about to take care of it when my soul pager starts to continually beep.

I stare at the soul pager's screen in shock. More hollows were forming around me in a circle! How could I have not sensed them? I was certain this sector was cleared from my previous scannings. Guess I didn't search it well enough. The hollows come closer and closer to me. I unsheath Hyourinmaru as I prepare myself for their first move. A hollow from my 11:00 side comes toward me first. I slice him in half easily. Two more hollows come in from the opposite direction- and I slice them like the previous one. Another pair comes in my direction, but they are supposed to be dead since I sliced one's head off and cut the other's arm and mask!

I jump back to the center, waiting for the next attack. I look at the position I'm in. There is a plethora of hollows around me! Why would they all be here in the park? But of course! They're all searching for the powerful soul! That must mean that Train Heartnet is not far from my location. But I can't leave my spot now! If I do then the hollows will continue with their search, but if I don't there's a chance I might not make it out of here alive since I'm facing every type of hollow, except for menos and higher, in front of me. It'll be a miracle if I live through this...

Train's POV

It takes me a few hours of running like mad, but I finally manage to get away from those _things_. My safe destination ends up being deep within a park, in a heavily wooded area. I stick my head out of the bush I'm hiding in a bit. It sure looks pretty deserted, even before the sun goes down. I slowly crawl out of my hiding spot and stand up.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I yell to the Heavens. "I'm dead already! Why didn't I cross over? What am I supposed to do? Stay here and get eaten by those creatures?" Even though I know I won't get an answer, I still feel a bit disgruntled. I sigh in defeat and walk on the path with my hands in my pockets. In time, my surroundings turn to darkness, and my only source of light is the moon in the sky. I realize the moon's brightness lights up the sakura trees around me. It holds this amazing beauty that can take anyone's breath away. My eyes go back to staring at the moon once more. Funny how I never noticed how beautiful the moon looked back when I was alive. Sure I gazed at it a lot but when you're dead it's different. Perhaps it's because this might be my last night here on Earth before I leave… if I leave to Heaven. Who knows, I have a fifty/fifty chance of going to Hell for all the hideous things I have done.

'But, I am contrite!' I think, trying to re-assure myself that I would not go to Hell. My thoughts wander back to my surroundings.

I enjoy my time alone when I hear a roar and the sound of a blade cutting flesh. My instincts keep telling me to turn back but my subconscious tells me otherwise. It's like arguing about something pointless to myself. I finally make up my mind and run towards the sound. When I come near it my eyes widen at the sight before me.

A young boy with snow white hair and teal eyes that look so delicate they could be bijou, wearing a white long coat, is fighting those things by himself! But even with his swordsmanship it's obvious he's outnumbered and if I don't do something soon...he's going to be their midnight snack!

* * *

A/N: Listen up, Reading Dudes! I've made a poll in my profile saying "If Train Heartnet was a soul reaper, which squad would he be in?" The most votes will be in this story! Thank you for reading!^-^


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Stray Cat Saves an Ice Dragon

Toshiro's POV

I don't know how long I can handle doing this. No matter what I do, the onslaught doesn't stop! It's an endless army of hollows! I need to make a plan and fast before it is too late. Another one comes toward me. I jump up and slice it in half horizontally. I go back to my spot straight after, I don't want to risk gaining any more injuries. I'm exhausted, barely have any time to breathe, and I don't have time to release my Limiter.

I take some comfort in the fact that the others should be here soon since I'm spilling out my spiritual pressure. Even if I don't make it out of here alive, I will die trying.

"_Master, behind you!_" Hyourinmaru yells.

Before I can look behind me, I feel a giant scratch form on my back. I scream in pain and land on my knees. My eyes gaze back to my attacking hollow as it licks my blood from its claw. It grins deviously at me. I try to stand up once more, but my knees give out, and I quickly fall back down. The hollow keeps grinning at me. The monstrous spirit's eyes show hunger and deep joy from my pain. It seems like every hollow around me has the same expression as the first.

Before I can even lift my Hyourinmaru, I feel yet another scratch-on my chest this time. Blood spills out of my mouth and various slash wounds and forms a pool on the ground. Its official, I'm going to die. I guess I should accept my fate and let it be done with. I slowly close my eyes and wait for the final blow. But nothing happens.

Instead, I feel arms around me, and the air currents indicate that I'm going up. I don't know if I should open my eyes or pretend I'm unconscious. The latter option is blown away when a soothing voice penetrates my eardrums.

"You can open your eyes now. You're safe."

The tone sounded like a man's voice. His tone is so gentle and caring that I obey immediately. Opening my eyes slowly I come face to face (eye to eye?) with bright yellow orbs. I blink and inspect him closely. He looks very familiar, like I've seen him before. His toned skin, messy brown hair, feline amber eyes, and goofy smile all remind me of someone. Why would he be smiling at a time like this? The smile jogs my memory- the picture in the soul's Sweeper ID! It's him! This is the soul I've been looking for! But instead, he found me...and he's carrying me bridal style. I feel a light blush forming… this is very awkward.

"Are you okay? Can you say anything?" he asks, just as I realize that I've been staring at him for a long time.

I try my best to say something but I barely four words come out of my mouth. "I...You...Right here...how..."

"You know, for a little kid you don't say much, do you?" he asks semi-mockingly.

I feel my eyebrow twitch at his question, and my blush fades. He just called me _little_ and _kid_ in the same sentence! I clutch Hyourinmaru's hilt tightly, trying my best not to kill my rescuer where he stands since this isn't the best time to be angry at him.

"I'm not a little kid for your information. And is there a reason why I can't kill you right now?" I sarcastically ask.

"Is there a reason why I can't drop you right now where those creatures are?"

"For starters they're hollows, 'evil spirits' as you humans call them."

"'As you humans', huh, is that why are the hollows trying to kill you?"

"You've got a lot to learn, Spirit. Hollows go after those who have strong spiritual pressure. Meaning they go after anyone that can see them and us. In other words, they can eat both souls if they are dead or living."

"You mean people can see me?"

"Didn't you hear what I said? I told you-"

"Yeah, yeah. I heard every word. I'm not deaf you know." He looks down at the hollows.

"What do we do now?"

"For now, we should quickly retreat. Then-"

The soul lowers me on a...branch? We were on a branch this whole time? That would explain the close view of the moon. "I'm Train Heartnet by the way. What's your name?"

I stare at his mesmerizing eyes as I speak without thinking my decision through, "Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"I think your name suits you well." His smile brightens more and I can't help but give him a small smile. I think time stops when we both smile and soft cherry blossoms blow past us. He jumps down from the branch while I realize he will die –again- from this high! That idiot! Is he suicidal?

As I look down my eyes widen at the scene before me. Train-the untrained soul-was actually fighting the hollows. He looks so quick and graceful, like a cat. Even with his weapon of choice he looks like he is dancing. How did Train obtain such a weapon? No soul should be able to use a weapon before becoming a shinigami. Just who is this Train Heartnet? It takes only a few minutes until I see the aftermath. Heartnet was able to kill every hollow with ease, when I couldn't and almost died. He jumps up to me on my branch, picks me up before I can protest, and lands safely on the ground. He puts me down softly and asks, "Can you stand?"

In my anger I stand up too fast and stumble with my first step. Heartnet catches me, much to my chagrin. He picks me up bridal style once more as he walks in the moonlit night. "Thank you", my voice so soft I almost whisper.

He only smiles once more and responds, "You're quite welcome, Toshiro." For some reason I feel my face heat up _again _when he says my name. He puts his hand on my forehead. "Are you feeling alright, Toshiro? I wonder why your face is really red, despite the fact that your temperature is normal."

Before I can answer I hear two very similar squeals up ahead. Out of all my embarrassing moments, this one takes the cake! I look ahead and see Kuchiki, Abarai, Kurosaki, and Matsumoto, who's trying to find something in her robes. I know that if I ask what she is searching for I would regret it, so I don't.

Kurosaki steps up from the group. "Toshiro, you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. And it's Captain Hitsugaya, idiot!"

"Captain? You didn't tell me you're a captain", Train remarks.

"Oh." My face heats up again. "I must have forgotten to mention it to you."

"That's kind of a clumsy move for a captain."

I heard Kurosaki laughing out loud when he hears it. Suddenly I see a flash and notice Matsumoto holding a camera. Can this day get any worse?

"Oh, I can't wait to show this to the entire 13 Squads!" she squeals, and nearly collapses in her fit of laughter

I spoke too soon...

* * *

A/N: I think I should make this story a TrainxToshiro love story. (If I know any romance...) I think I should do it to try something new. This is the first time anyone tried doind this! Wish me luck! Let's see how far I'm willing to go!^-^


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Moonlit Walk

Toshiro's POV

"All right, let the konso begin so we can all go home", Abarai says, trying to pick up the pace.

I look up at Train who tilts his to the side like a child. "What's a konso?"

"It's a technique we shinigami use to guide lost souls such as yourself into the Soul Society. You humans call it "Heaven". Abarai quotes his fingers over the word 'Heaven'. "So be a good little spirit and put Captain Hitsugaya down. You need to pass on."

"Wait, if you guys are his allies then why didn't you come to help him?" Train blurts out.

The four of them look at Heartnet as if he is telling a lie. They turn to me to verify the information. My answer is giving them a cold-hearted glare. Simultaneously they all take one step away from Train and me. It appears they understand that I really had been in trouble (the blood from my chest and back help too).

Abarai, Kuchiki, and Matsumoto go in front and bow before me. "PLEASE FORGIVE US! WE DIDN'T REALIZE YOU WERE IN DANGER!" I blink in confusion.

"That can't be possible. I was using at least 1/3 of my spiritual pressure to summon some assisstance. I couldn't use my soul pager to communicate with all of you because-" I am not able to finish my sentence since I keep struggling to free myself from Heartnet's grip. The affect from the struggle causes my back and chest wounds to ache. No matter how hard I struggle Heartnet still has a firm grip on me.

"Take it easy Toshiro. You've been through a lot after what happened", he says soothingly, calming me down. After hearing his voice I easily calm myself. He sighs and looks back to the others. "First, Toshiro needs medical attention. Fast."

They all stood and Kuchiki stepped forward. "I'll call Orihime and tell her to meet us at Urahara's store."

"Do you mean 'Urahara's Candy Store'?" I se Heartnet raise an eyebrow.

"Yes. The shop owner is a soul reaper. He may have answers to your endless amount of questions."

"Okay. I'll just run over there. It's no big deal."

Kurosaki steps up with a scowl on his face, and Hell broke loose. "Hell no. Do you have any idea how many hollows can go after you? Especially with an injured captain! If any hollows were to go after you in Toshiro's bad predicament then you're in deep shit! Besides, there's no way a mere soul such as yourself can outrun a shinigami."

I let out a low, threatening growl. "For God's sake Kurosaki! It's Captain Hitsugaya! Captain!"

This only irritates Kurosaki even more. "What? But he called you Toshiro and you never corrected him!"

"Because, Kurosaki, Heartnet saved my life from those hollows. I think he deserves it."

"Don't tell me you like the guy or something!"

Rangiku squeals as I blush. "What gave you that outlandish idea?" I yell. My mind comes up with an explanation but somehow my mouth can't seem to cooperate with my brain. I struggle once more even though I'm still in pain. No matter what, Heartnet still has a firm grip on me.

He looks back on them and says, "I'm going whether you like it or not. It's better than doing nothing while Toshiro's losing a lot of blood! So, if you will excuse me." In no time he runs past them with me out of there too. I know by now that Kurosaki will run behind us. At least that's what I think, until Heartnet somehow manages to give him the slip. After about five minutes, Heartnet starts walking since we're only a couple blocks away from Urahara's.

The night is silent and peaceful. My eyes stray to the sky. The moon looks beautiful tonight, and the effect is only strengthened as I notice how big it got. This night feels...strange. Not funny strange, weird strange. My heart beats faster for some reason. Or at least I think it's my heart. Is it? Out of curiosity I lean my chest to Heartnet's, hearing his heart beat like a drum. A very nice rhythm if you ask me. I am about to let myself fall asleep when Heartnet's voice brakes the silence. "How are you doing Toshiro?"

I look up quickly at him. My face grows hot again as I answer, "I'm fine! I'm more than fine, I'm great! I'm so great I feel a totally healed now!" I hear Hyourinmaru chuckling at my embarrassment and obvious lie. Even worse, I hear Heartnet laughing! "And what, pray tell, is so funny?" His laugh reminds me of the brass bells that churches have.

"Not to get on your bad side, but I think it's kind of cute that you get nervous around a stranger you just met. But then again, I would be nervous too if I was in your shoes", he says smiling his never-ending grin down on me. Then he verbally backpedals,

"I know, I know. It's not good to say that in front of a captain. Maybe I should start calling you Captain Hitsugaya from now on. I'll keep my mouth shut for the time being." He's so different from all the rest of the males I've met...NOT ON A DATE OF COURSE, I MEAN IN MY SQUAD OR MY FRIENDS...yeah that's right. God, what is wrong with me!

"Are you okay Tos-I mean Captain Hitsugaya?" I look up and see his face an inch from mine.

I could swear my face got even redder. "Yes! I'm all right!"

"Good. For a minute you almost scared me to death… even though I already am dead." He laughs at his own personal joke. I can't help smile a little. Soon I stop smiling and stare at him. He notices my gaze and stops his laugh. He sighs. "What's wrong now?"

"Aren't you a bit bothered?"

"What would I be bothered about?"

"About a 'little kid' being a captain. Didn't you think it's a bit silly?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I saw you fighting those hollows. You have great swordsmanship at such a young age. And you seem to know how to make good strategies and decisions. But..."

Here it comes...

"It was a stupid move to fight on your own. I know you needed help so I waited for the right moment to make my move."

"That doesn't come near the answer I was looking for."

He just smiles again. Doesn't his face hurt by now?

"What I'm trying to say is when I heard that you are a captain I was shocked, but then I realized you must've been through a lot of hard work to get a captain's position. I respect that."

"Oh. Thank you."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Anything."

"What did Carrot Head mean when he said you 'liked me'?"

My nervousness quickly returned to me. He must be talking about Kurosaki's sentence. "Ugh...It's nothing! It meant I only liked you as a _friend_, nothing more."

"Okay...if that's how you want to put it, then I like you too, Toshiro."

I could swear my heart back-flips. I could faintly hear Hyourinmaru chuckling when he realizes that my actions contradict my words, but I pay no attention. "W-why d-d-do you l-like me?"

"Hmm, let's see. For starters you're independent. I appreciate that. We both know you're very intelligent and I know deep down you have a caring heart. You kind of remind me of myself only a short version." I twitch. He notices it. "Oh, sorry. I've got to learn when to stop making people ticked off at me."

"It's alright. At least you apologized and admit your mistake. That's more than most people do."

He only grins and looks at the moon, basking in its own beauty. "I always love looking at the sky at night. It's means a lot to see the city that way. The sky truly has a light and dark side, each with its own admirable qualities."

"Wow", I muster up. I am imagining it, or did Heartnet just become poetic?

"Yo, lovebirds!"-"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!"(obviously Toshiro yells this)- "Hurry up! We're wasting time waiting for you!" Up ahead are my mission squad, Kurosaki, Orihime, and Urahara. Urahara is the one who called. Heartnet runs toward them and stops once he gets there.

Orihime comes up to us. "I'll take Captain Hitsugaya from your hands Mr-"

"You can call me Train."

"Okay. I'll take him off your hands." Orihime manages to carry me. "Wow, Captain Hitsugaya, you've gotten lighter since the last time we saw each other."

I twitch a bit. "After I heal, we are konso-ing you Train." I declare firmly while looking at _Train_, who smiles his never-ceasing grin softly at me and just waves back. Did I call him by his first name? That hollow attack really got to me…


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait! Forgive me! In this chapter the zanpakutos come out! Oh, and I found a theme song that goes perfect for this story! It's called "You Raise Me Up". Check it out in my profile!**

**Enjoy!^-^**

* * *

Opening song: You Raise Me Up (Check it out in my profile)

Chapter 4: The Cat's Power

Train's POV

After the red headed girl took Toshiro inside I went back to the shop owner. He wore dark green pants with a matching dark green shirt and a dark grayish-green coat with large white diamond patterns along its bottom half. On his feet are traditional Japanese wooden sandals and perched on his head is a striped bucket hat. It's hard to see his eyes since his hat covers almost half of his head!

'Is he wearing a wig?' I wondered.

He held out his hand in front of me, expecting me to shake it.

"Hello, my name is Kisuke Urahara, keeper of Urahara's Candy Shop." I could see his goofy smile under his hat.

I couldn't help but return the handshake as I introduced myself. "I'm Train Heartnet, now deceased Sweeper."

"I do believe that I owe you some explanations to your unanswered questions. Follow me." Me, Red-Pineapple Head, Carrot Top, and Shrimp Girl followed Kisuke inside his shop. He slid the door open, revealing a small room with a low table and a couple of pillows on the floor. Urahara walked towards the side of the table and sat down on one of the pillow. He ushered the rest of us to follow suit. Mellon Chest sat next to Kisuke, whom I sat next to, Red-pineapple Head sat next to me, Carrot Top sat next to him, and Shrimp Girl sat next to him.

When it comes to sitting on the floor, my legs turn numb easily. That was part of the reason I hated Chronos- it was always so formal.

It was rather quiet for a while. I kept fidgeting on my pillow so my legs won't fall asleep on me. Urahara opened up a white fan in front of him. My instincts told me Kisuke had his eyes on me. After a few more minutes he finally spoke. "I see you must be the soul who was responsible for the amount of spiritual pressure last night, am I right?" and he waved his fan at me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I still don't understand what's going on. All Toshiro told me was those things I saved him from were called hollows and they only seek out spirits with strong spiritual pressure, but I haven't the slightest idea what that is. And didn't I tell you that his subordinates weren't able to sense him, whatever that means. Maybe they were just being lazy."

"Oi! I'm not his subordinate!" Carrot Top yelled.

"AND WE'RE NOT LAZY!" The other three yelled in unison.

"You did, didn't you?" asked Kisuke while ignoring his outraged companions. It was hard to see his eyes underneath his bucket sized hat, but from his tone it's obvious he was quite curious.

"Did you fight them with just your fists and brute strength?" Okay, now he's flat-out insulting me. I'm not stupid. I always fight with Hades by my side. My hand went to the holster where I holstered Hades... and to my surprise it's not there. I stood up quickly to retraced my steps but my oricalthum gun was nowhere in sight. I was so worried that I nearly tripped over my feet, which is something I hardly ever do.

"Are you looking for something, Train?" Urahara asked.

"I think I dropped my gun somewhere. It's unlike me to lose something that close to me."

"Train, your choice of weapon, you were using it when you were still alive, am I correct?"

I nodded.

"Interesting, very interesting." He closed his fan with a snap. "My, my, my. Are you sure you were fighting with your gun?"

Now I'm more confused than ever. Somehow he knows something, not a specific answer just a theory. "What are you getting at?"

"I'm going to try something out. Now Train, I want you to close your eyes."

I lifted my eyebrow in suspicion. "Why should I? For all I know you might be planning to take me out."

"Not to worry my little spirit friend." He waved his closed fan in a nonchalant manner. His face shifted to look at something behind me. "Ah, Captain Hitsugaya. We were testing out my theory to see if Train has any special abilities." Toshiro went to sit next to me. He seemed so distant, but I could've sworn his face was redder than last time. I smiled at him, but he doesn't look at me, not even once. What I'm more concerned about is why Toshiro is ignoring me—or at least trying to. I know it sounded weird but I know something is up. Before I could speak up, however, Kisuke spoke again. "Now where were we?"

"I'm sorry to mislead you but the abilities you have in mind might be different from my version of abilities." I used my fingers to quote abilities..

"Don't be a party-pooper, Train. All you have to do is close your eyes, picture your gun in your mind, and open them when you're done. Now close them." Why do I have the feeling that this little demonstration is going to feel uncomfortable? But, nonetheless I obeyed what he told me. I felt a movement next to me. A movement coming in front of my face. I quickly grabbed what felt like a wrist. Hearing a slight gasp coming from my right side I can tell right away it's Carrot Top. "Nice reflexes", I Urahara said. "Now, if you would be nice enough to release his dominant hand…? How else is he suppose to fight if you break his wrist?" I obeyed, letting go of my sitting partner's wrist. I heard Carrot Top (or at least I thought it was him, seeing as I couldn't see) mumbling some ridiculous insult.

I let my mind draw out Hades features. The shape form of a pistol comes in clear. The two red tassels hanging from the gun's butt. The fancy design work all over, especially the mark XIII, were as bright as day. My gun looked so real that I couldn't help but try to grab it. What really shocked me more as I opened my eyes was...

Toshiro's POV

I watched Train very closely as I sat beside him. Everyone around the table was watching him, including Kisuke. Then, to my surprise, Train's body started to glow! Not just any glow, the glow that comes from concentrating spirit energy! How could any spirit, with no guidance or training whatsoever, be able to do that? Only a highly trained soul reaper can reach that level. This being couldn't be born a shinigami... can he? Train's arm moved. His hand went to grab empty space on the table. What would he try to grab in midair, if there is nothing there? His hand caught something and brought it back to him. Everyone, including myself, widened their eyes when the lights flickered. In Train's hand sat his gun. His eyes opened and pure shock was written in his face.

Back to Train's POV

How can this be possible? Just a minute ago I thought I lost my Hades. The next thing I know I'm holding it in my hand! I touched it with my free hand. It's real! No, this isn't...

"How is… is this real?" I asked and looked up to see Kisuke smiling. This guy really is mysterious, in an annoying way. It's as if he knows what I'm thinking. "Believe it or not you have a hidden talent after death, congratulation." He looked at the shinigamis before him. "Well, don't leave Train here in the dark! Introduce yourselves!" Why is he changing the subject so quickly?

First, Shrimp Girl said, "Well I'm Rukia Kuchiki, fourth seat of Squad 13."

Then, Red-Pineapple Head went, "My name is Renji Abarai, lieutenant of Squad 6."

After Renji , Mellon Chest goes, "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto and I'm the lieutenant of squad 10. Captain Hitsugaya is my commanding officer." So this lady is Toshiro's vice-captain, hard to believe in my opinion. My mind went back to reality when Rangiku's face popped up in front of me. "Did anyone ever tell you how hot you are?"

I sweat-dropped from her question. Yep, I just found another Kyoko, and now she's dead too. "Maybe once or twice." I answered.

Carrot Top interrupts our impromptu conversation with, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm a substitute soul reaper."

"Substitute? Aren't you suppose to be—Oh, I don't know—dead?"

"I'm still alive, which reminds me I need to beat you up." Ichigo cracked his fists menacingly.

"For what!" I exclaim.

"For making me miss the entire day of school."

"Isn't that your fault since you usually skip school to hang around with your group."

His eye twitched with irritation. "What are you talking about?"

I tilted my head a bit. "Aren't you part of a wanted street gang? A least that's what your hair says."

"THAT'S IT! THIS SOUL'S MET HELL ALREADY!"

"Hold on, Ichigo." Urahara interrupted Ichigo's brawl. I'm beginning to not trust him (Urahara) since he barely tells me anything. I mean-HELLO I'M STILL IN THIS ROOM, DAMMIT! WHAT AM I A GHOST? (pun intended)

Urahara said calmly, "If you're still wondering what happened a few seconds ago, you controlled reishi, which are spirit particles. And by using your reishi you were able to mold its form into a weapon."

"Spirit particles? What are spirit particles?" I asked.

"To put it simply Train, you're made out of spirit particles. Out of reishi."

"What?"

"Every soul is made out of reishi. Even in Soul Society, where you're going, is made of reishi. In other words, reishi are particles which make up spiritual things. Humans can't see it physically, just to let you know." Urahara answered.

"What about those swords you guys have?" I inquired.

"Those are made of reishi as well." Rukia replied.

Ichigo stood up and took something out of his pocket. By the look of it, it was a badge. "Let's get one thing straight, our swords are called zanpakutos, which are used for two things. One; to kill hollows. And two; we use konso on departed souls such as yourself, now hold still!" He pressed the badge into his chest. Then, his ghost jumped out of his body! HOLY SHIT! THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPEN!

Ichigo's spirit self wore the same clothing as the three subordinates. The only thing that was different was his over-sized sword covered in a long white ribbon... HOLY SHIT, AGAIN! HIS SWORD IS HUGE! THAT'S NO SWORD! IT'S A FREAKING CLEAVER!

"Don't be such a scaredy-cat. I'm only using the end of the hilt to perform a konso." Yeah, easy for him to say. He's not in my position! The next thing I knew, Ichigo grabbed the hilt of his sword and the ribbons were released. I could see more of the blade. I paled from the look of its massive size. He turned the sword around for the hilt's end facing toward my forehead.

"Wait!" I stopped him for a second. "I still need to know about the female conscious in my mind!"

Kisuke opened his fan once more. He waved it in front of me like he's fanning me. "It's only a subconscious. Nothing to worry about."

"But-" I protest as Ichigo brings down end of his sword close to my head again. "STOP!" I closed my eyes tightly.

"What now?" By his tone of voice he's really getting irritated.

"Before I leave may I ask you to do two requests for me?" I asked.

"Of course we'll do it for you", Urahara butted in. "What are your final requests?"

"I'm certain by now my friends heard about my death and they will be coming to my funeral-"

"So, you want to go to your funeral and if you're lucky you can at least say your last good-bye?"

I nodded my head and I looked up at Ichigo. "You said my body ended up in front of your house, right?" He nodded. "If it's not a bother can you bring my real gun to my funeral?"

"Okay, but why?" Ichigo said.

I ignored his question and focused my gaze on Urahara. "When Ichigo brings Hades back I want you to give it to my friend and partner, Sven Vollfied." I smiled as I remembered the many fond memories I had with him during my life. "He shouldn't be too hard to find. Just look for a little girl with long blonde hair clinging to a man wearing a white suit and hat. He has light green hair and wears an eye patch on his right eye. Can you do it?"

Kisuke snapped his fan shut. "Well of course. When it comes to a soul such as you how could I back down?"

"Thank you."

"How will your friends know where your body's going to be buried?" Renji asked.

"In the world of a Sweeper, news travels very fast. You'll see what I mean."

Toshiro stood up. "Then it's settled. After Train's funeral one of us will perform a konso on him which will lead him to the Rukongai District. Matsumoto, contact two seated officers from any squad to escort Train Heartnet into Seireitei. I'll contact Head Captain to let him know we'll be back in a few days."

"Yes, Captain." Rangiku ran off and out of our sight.

I looked back at Toshiro who seemed to look away right after our eyes met. His face had gone red again. He might have caught the spring fever. "Hey Toshiro, are you okay? Your face is burning up."

"I am fine Heartnet. You should worry about yourself," he snapped. Talk about having an off day. His face softened as he continued. "After your fight with the hollows you might have gotten injured. You should let Orihime heal you." His eyes kept gazing at the wall like something interesting was about to happen. I tilted my head to the side a bit. Was he worried about me?

"I'm okay Toshiro. I'm used to this sort of thing. It's what I'm-"

"Please. Can you do me a favor and let Orihime check you for wounds?" I could tell by his tone that he was extremely worried. Hmm… why would he be so worried about me? If it makes Toshiro happy I'll let this Orihime girl check me up.

With one final sigh I stood up and ruffled his white locks. Judging from the way my hand went through them they're carefully maintained. "Alright, I'll do it just for you." I went up to Orihime and followed her out the room. I gave Toshiro my last smile before I called it a night. When I went outside, I saw the red head smile at me. I returned the same to her. She told me to follow her. She guided me to an empty room. She gestured me to lie down on the futon. I did and she sat beside me. What's really weird how she was able to do magic. She said something like "Shonou". Or was it "Ayame"? No, I definitely heard "Souten Kishun". I didn't know what was going on. My eyes got heavier from exhaustion. The last thing I saw was bright orange glow surrounding me.

Today was the strangest day I have ever been through, my time with Chronos included.

Normal POV

After Orihime finished Train's check-up she went back to the others. She opened the door, stepped through, and closed in behind her. "Train fell asleep during the healing. I can't blame him, it must have been a long day for him." She sat down in the space previously occupied by Train.

Urahara couldn't help but be curious as he saw the child prodigy wondering about something. "What's on your mind, Captain?"

He glanced at the shopkeeper. "I couldn't help but wonder what Train said before he left."

"Which is?"

"Him hearing a female voice inside his head."

"So you're thinking our young and mysterious spirit friend just communicated with his zanpakuto spirit."

"Captain, can it be true?" Rangiku asked. It's obvious she wanted to know really badly.

"I'm not certain if it's true. Nonetheless we still need to protect him while he's still in the world of the living."

Just then out of nowhere... the various zanpakuto spirits popped out!

"WHAT THE-? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Renji yelled at the Zabimaru.

The snake half answered, "We just finished visiting Train's inner world."

Everyone in the room gasped. Then, Renji continued, "What do you mean you finished visiting Train's inner world?"

The chimp half said, "Like I explained we were in Heartnet's inner world."

Sode no Shirayuki continued, "It was quite beautiful. The moon shone so brightly."

"Did you get a glimpse of his zanpakuto? What does it look like?" Rukia asked her sword companion.

That's when Haineko, Rangiku's zanpakuto, whined. "That's just it! We didn't get to see her!"

"How do you know it was a she?" Rangiku asked.

"Before we got kicked out her features were shown in shadow. Before we… left… she said 'Do not trespass my master's world without his detection. Go before I trap you in here like helpless birds in a cage.' And the next thing we know we were back in our sword form. If you tell me she's a sniveling old hag!"

"I think you're jealous since she's a young cat like yourself", Sode no Shirayuki said smiling softly.

"I am not jealous!" Haineko shouted.

"She's a cat?" Toshiro said breaking a soon-to-be fight between the sword spirits (but Haineko started it of course).

Toshiro's zanpakuto, Hyourinmaru, nodded. "She's also quite powerful if she was able to send us back where we came from."

"Zangetsu told me was there until he came back crashing through my world", Ichigo added.

Rukia turned to Kisuke. "Do you think we should tell him about this, Urahara?"

"Nah, he'll learn on his own in due time. For now let him focus on what's important right now—like his funeral." He looked at Ichigo. "And you need to bring his gun over there to give it to his friend." Ichigo nodded, but knew that it was going to be tricky at best. Kisuke clapped his hands once. "Then it's settled. We won't inform Train of his zanpakuto spirit. Now have a good night's sleep because the day of Train's funeral is just around the corner."

Ichigo and Rukia went to the Kurosaki household as the others went looking for a vacant room to stay in. None of them noticed the missing person in the back going to Train's room. The door opened and slid closed without a sound. Two figures went up to Train and sat down. Toshiro and Hyourinmaru. Toshiro kept his focus on his savior. Hyrourinmaru knewToshiro more than anyone when it came to his emotions.

"You're worried about him, am I right?" He asked his young master. The captain only nodded, his eyes hovering over Train. "You care for him?" Toshiro's eyes left the sleeping spirit and met Hyourinmaru's. His (Toshiro's)eyes showed confusion. "What I'm trying to say is, do you have feelings for this man?" Hyourinmaru pressed on.

Toshiro's eyes widened while his face turned bright red. He quickly turned the opposite direction. His body language showed he was being extremely childish. "I do not! I'm only worried about what would happen if I fail the mission the Head Captain sent me out to do. Remember, it's my responsibility to search for the source of the high spiritual pressure. Now that he is found it's my responsibility to keep him safe."

"True, but how long are you going to keep repeating that sentence to yourself?" Hyourinmaru smirked down at the child prodigy.

"As long as it takes! Beside I can't let my emotions for him get in the way of my mission!"

(and Toshiro just admits that he HAS feelings for Train…)

Awkward silence...

Hyourinmaru blinked. "Did you just admit that you love him?"

Toshiro's eyes widened even more. He shot a death glare at the frozen dragon. "It's not like that-" he started to yell.

"You should know to keep your voice down, Master." Toshiro quickly shut his mouth. He looked back at Train. Good thing Train's somewhat of a heavy sleeper. "So do you?" Hyourinmaru was not going to leave without an answer.

Toshiro's hand went to touch Train's and he left it there. "I'm not really sure if it's love. But I do feel safe and comfortable around him." Without knowing he let out a small smile. Hyourinmaru smiled contently at his master. Toshiro might have been experiencing a brief fit of Ostrich Syndrome but that didn't mean that his zanpakuto was. Hyourinmaru resigned himself to waiting until Toshiro admitted his feelings to himself.

The zanpakuto straightened up and left the room. Just as he crossed the door frame, he admonished, "We must get some sleep, young master. Come on. He'll be fine on his own." Toshiro reluctantly followed him out the room, but only after he gave one last glance at the sleeping soul.

"Good night, my spirit knight."

* * *

**Here are the polls for the story.**

**If Train Heartnet was a soul reaper which squad would fit him best?**

**1.) Squad 1-Captain Yamamoto 1 » 14%**

**2.) Squad 2-Captain Soi Fon 1 » 14%**

**3.) Squad 3-Lieutenant Kira Izuru 0 » 0%**

**4.) Squad 4-Captain Unohana 1 » 14%**

**5.) Squad 5-Lieutenant Momo Hinawori 1 » 14%**

**6.) Squad 6-Captain Byakuya Kuchiki 0 » 0%**

**7.) Squad 7-Captain Sajin Komamura 1 » 14%**

**8.) Squad 8-Shunsui Kyoraku 0 » 0%**

**9.) Squad 9-Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi 0 » 0%**

**10.) Squad 10-Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya 1 » 14%**

**11.) Squad 11-Captain Kenpachi Zaraki 0 » 0%**

**12.) Squad 12-Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi 1 » 14%**

**13.) Squad 13-Captain Jushiro Ukitake 0 » 0%**


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I do not known Black Cat or Bleach. They belong to their creators.

* * *

Chapter 5: Farewell to the Living, Kitty Cat

The day of Train's funeral finally came three days later. Ichigo managed to get Kon to take over his body. While in shinigami form he snuck out the house with Rukia. He carried Train's gun in a white cloth with him. On their way to Urahara's, they noticed a lot of people they never met before.

It appeared they were on their way to the cemetery. 'Those must be the Sweepers Train mentioned before.' Ichigo thought. He sure was right, news does travel fast in a Sweeper's world.

Once they made it to Urahara's place, the 'strawberry' shinigami and the small girl saw their strange spirit friend on the roof. They simultaneously realized how much their new companion acts like a cat at times.

He likes to go on roofs (day or night), takes long naps, and always whines about milk. The deceased bounty hunters posture just screamed 'cat'. The aforementioned 'cat' was contemplating his past life, submersed deep in his thoughts. Well, until he heard someone scream in his ear.

"OI! ARE YOU DEAF OR JUST PLAIN STUPID?" yelled a very pissed-off orange headed teenager. Train was not expecting this, and so he slid off the roof. Well, almost slid off. He grabbed the drain pipe at the last second, and Ichigo had to pull him up.

"Do you mind? I was enjoying a good morning!" Train yelled, feeling pissed-off too since someone disturbed his peace-and-quiet.

Rukia went up to Ichigo on the roof and smacked him behind his head with her slipper. "Are YOU stupid? Are you trying to kill a soul who hasn't even been konso-ed yet? Honestly, big of a lummox can you be Ichigo?"

"It's not my fault someone wasn't paying attention to the person who was calling their name for four minutes straight!" Ichigo yelled back.

"What a bummer", Train sighed, "they're at it again." During his time in the shop, Train studied each shinigami out of boredom. Extreme boredom, because if he would go out anywhere by himself he would be Hollow Bait like the first time.

So, his only access to fresh air was the roof. But even when he was not on the roof he learned a few things from the shinigamis. Train observed how Rangiku acted when there was no danger. She either bothered someone (mostly her captain) or she drank her hidden sake to the point of inebriation. While the lieutenant was inebriated, she tried to make Train drink sake, and he refused vehemently. Alcohol and his system never mixed when alive, and he certainly wasn't going to get drunk when he had constant access to Hades.

Renji, in his opinion, was the epitome of a freeloader. And the little red-headed kid, Jinta stole those words right out of his mouth. He already knew that Ichigo and Rukia argued over the stupidest things. Oh well, at least he had fun talking with the zanpakuto spirits. Even though they obviously look different, they act just like their wielder! Especially Haineko, he may like cats but… she was the single exception. She flirted with him even more then Rangiku, which showed him just how much Rangiku wanted to flirt with him!

The longer he watched how they interacted the more his heart sank as he could not deny the truth—he would never be with his original friends. What made Train's mood even more melancholy was the fact that he hardly ever saw Toshiro around. He's not asking for much, but at the very least he could use the young captain's company. Train looked at the sky one more time before jumping down to join Ichigo and Rukia on the ground... when did they jump down? Train just shook his head; he had a reasonable excuse to be distracted. Today was his funeral after all. How many people can say they saw their own funeral?

Train sighed as he went inside (so he could leave the two still-quarreling love birds alone) and saw Kisuke waiting for his presence once again.

"Have you had a talk with your subconscious?" he asked. He had asked the same question the past three days. "No, I haven't.", Train replied. Urahara just gave him a look and went into his storeroom to do whatever shopkeepers do in their storerooms.

Train got back onto the roof, away from Ichigo and Rukia. He pondered if he should keep lying to Urahara. He _had _been hearing a mysterious voice in his head occasionally. Could it be Saya? No, that's impossible… she would have become a Hollow if she would have stayed as a spirit on Earth for so many years. Now that he thought about it, ever since he temporarily lost his railgun, he had been able to see spirits with chains in their chests. '_Why? So many unanswered questions… Why did I suddenly get sick when I haven't caught even a cold since I was a kid? Did some sick person like Creed plan this? What will I do once I go to this Soul Society place?' _All the questions had hundreds of answers, but no certain solutions… He started to get a migraine.

His migraine disappeared when he saw the youthful captain standing a few yards away. His outfit was different; he actually looked the age he was supposed to be! Toshiro was wearing a gray jacket, gray pants, and brown shoes. He had a navy school bag slung over one shoulder. Train tilted his head to the side; there was no way Toshiro actually went to school here!

"Toshiro, do you go to school here?" the Sweeper asked.

Toshiro's eyebrow twitched and his cheeks flushed. He was about to snap at the ghost when he realized that Train had no clue what a gigai was. He sighed and said, "No, this is only a gigai. A portable body so we shinigami can perform our mission while we 'fit in' with the living. When it's time to eradicate a hollow we leave our 'bodies' and go to perform our task."

"But, if you leave your body lying around aren't people are going to think-Gee, I don't know-why is there a dead body lying on the ground?"

_'This guy is hopeless when it comes to spiritual physics. I just hope when Train becomes a soul reaper he'll get his personal teacher'_, Toshiro thought worriedly. "Forget it. We should get a move on before we're late to your own funeral."

"Huh? I thought I told Ichigo to deliver the gun to Sven. By the way where are Rangiku and Renji?" Train was confused now.

"I ordered them to return back to Soul Society on their own. I've made a call to Head Captain Yamamoto for Rukia Kuchiki to stay present in Karakura Town to assist the substitute in slaying hollows."

"In other words you decided to come with me by yourself, am I right?"

Toshiro raised his eyebrow in a questionable gesture, "Is that a problem for you?"

"No, no I was just wondering why you would want to come with me on your own. I thought that you, Rukia, Ichigo, Rangiku, Renji, and your sword spirits were coming along."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I will be your only escort to your last visit. Remember my mission was to find and bring you back to Seireitei alive, well as alive as you can be. If you happen to be killed by a hollow then this will be my first failed mission, so bare with me and let me protect you. Besides, I can defend myself while watching you." Toshiro's tone was as cold as his ice.

"You mean like three nights ago you were 'defending' yourself when I dropped in and saved you? If even a captain like yourself can't go against of nearly an army of hollows, your definition of the word 'defend' must be different from mine." Since it was Train who insulted him Toshiro restrained the urge to throttle him. Deep down he treasured those memories, no matter how hard he tried to forget them. Train walked past him and jumped down. He turned to Toshiro with a genuine smile, but his eyes showed pure sadness in their depths. "We might as well get this over with." He let out a small chuckle, "Like you said I'm supposed to leave when my funeral's over." He quickly tried to be like his old self, but instead Train felt more sorrow than he thought he'd go through. "Come on, time won't wait for us!" He ran to say his good-byes to Ichigo and Rukia while Toshiro stood in his spot not moving a muscle. Not an inch.

His mind replayed Train's sad smile. After their first meeting, Toshiro thought the spirit was nothing more than a happy sweeper, always joking around, and trying to bring out the joy in life. But just now… that was the first time he ever saw Train giving him a sorrowful smile. Toshiro clenched the area around his heart with his free hand. It's odd; his heart was feeling his pain. Who would want to leave this world and never see their friends and families again? What's really odd is that right then Toshiro wanted nothing more than to jump in Train's arms and comfort him. Tell him he'll never be alone as long as he stays with him always by his side-WAIT A MINUTE! STOP AND REWIND THE TAPE! TOSHIRO IS NOT A LOVE SICK PUPPY! He sighed and thought, _'Why am I acting like a high school girl discovering her first crush?'_

"Hey, Toshiro! Are you coming or not?" Train yelled from below. "I've already told Rukia she's staying here! And I told Ichigo for you to give my gun to Sven!"

"I'm coming! And who said you get to tell them?"

Toshiro received no answer.

~BCR~

On their way to the cemetery, Train tried to make conversation with Toshiro but he didn't say a single word. This made the brunette spirit very frustrated until he finally cracked.

"FINE, YOU WANT TO PLAY TO QUIET GAME? THEN YOU'RE ON!" He huffed and looked the other way. It didn't take long for him to breakdown on the so-called "game". "All right, I'm sorry I was a jerk earlier on I just want to have a chat. I'm so bored not thinking about food! I've got to talk to somebody and since you're here...Hey, what are you doing?" he asked after Toshiro got out his soul pager and started texting on it. Out of curiosity, Train glanced over his younger-but-older companion's shoulder. It was a form message on the screen...addressed to Train himself!

The message on it stated: /I'm using this text to talk to. Understand?/ Train nodded.

/Good. Not many people can see you and if they see me talking to you...Well they might assume I'm crazy./

"That's reasonable."

/I know this is sudden, Train, but what were you like before you died?/

"Isn't it obvious, I was a Sweeper."

/Anything else?/

"What do you mean?"

Toshiro hesitated seeing how close Train was to him. He inhaled the smell of fresh milk and meadow grass. He had to admit, Train smelled nice. He texted with renewed vigor before he could lose control of himself.

/I was thinking of your tattoo and how your gun has the same mark. Were you something else before a bounty hunter?/

Train chuckled. He didn't know he was dealing with a genius here. "You're very perceptive when it comes to mysteries. Let's just say I've made a mistake choosing my old job. I had to do what's right and so I quit it."

/That's it? You took the wrong job that required a gun and mark? Were you some sort of spy?/

"Not really, no. But you get the idea." Toshiro looked up from his cell phone. Train looked confused so he waved his hand in front of his companion's face. "Hello, Earth to Train. Is anyone home or has your brain shut down on me?" he said aloud as his fingers were tired. His gaze followed Train's, which led to the entrance of the cemetery. "Well, looks like we're here." He walked ahead and Train slowly followed.

~BCR~

Inside the cemetery, Train and Toshiro stayed in the background where no one noticed their (well, Toshiro's) presence. It seems they walked into the middle of a speech about Train by a middle-aged man (looked to be in his late forties or fifties). Toshiro took a wild guess that the said man was Train's partner, Sven Vollfied. He was wearing a black suit and a matching hat. Groups of sweepers and Chronos (though Toshiro didn't know that) members were gathered around a polished wood coffin. Around the coffin were flowers brought in by Train's tearful friends. On the tombstone was carved "Here Lies Train Heartnet. Friend and Partner. Apr. 13, 1981-Mar. 30, 2006 (A/N: For future reference I don't know what year Train was born in so I sort of made the year up. Don't blame me if I got it wrong!T-T). R.I.P." In no time, the long funeral of their lost friend was over and the grave diggers lowered the coffin as they started re-shoveling the dirt covering the grave in a dirty blanket.

Train looked around his friends, Rinslet and Eve, who were in tears. Sephiria had her straight face on but her eyes were about to become the Niagra Falls if she didn't get out of there soon. Belze put his hand on her shoulder and led her out of the cemetery. Charden did the same with Kyoko who was bawling since the funeral started. Soon one by one the group decreased until there were only four Sweepers standing over the newly buried grave.

Woodney sighed, "I hope you have fun in Heaven, Big Brother." He walked away following the others.

Rinslet was holding onto Eve in an embrace and said, "Train, if you happen to see Jenos make sure he stays out of trouble." Jenos Hazard died on a secret mission trying to rescue his partner, Lin Xiao Li, from an explosive on their way out of their target's hideout. The aftermath was none of them made it out alive. That happen a week before Train died. Rinslet was a complete wreck then and now since two of her closest friends died. She steered Eve away saying, "Let's give Sven some alone time, okay Eve?"

"But I want to stay with Sven", said the blonde headed girl.

"I know but think about it. It's best to say his good-byes alone. He really needs it."

"I understand."

Both girls walked away. Rinslet turned back to Sven who seemed to be lost in thought while looking at his best friend's tombstone. "Sven, we'll meet you outside the gate. Okay?"

"Sure, I don't mind", he said in a detached voice. Rinslet knew deep down that the eye-patched sweeper was feeling the most pain over Train's death. She and Eve left quietly as Sven took out a cigarette and began getting frustrated when his lighter didn't light up.

~BCR~

A few meters away from the agitated sweeper stood Toshiro and Train. The brunette spirit gestured for the captain to talk to Sven. Before Toshiro went towards Sven, Train whispered a suggestion. At first, Toshiro was once again trying to hide his blush when he heard Train's explanation. He nodded and walked toward the spirit's solid friend.

~BCR~

Sven calmed a bit when his lighter finally sputtered out a single small flame. He was about to put it on his cigarette when he heard a voice behind him. "You know smoking is going to kill you one day." Those simple words reminded him of the good ol' days when Train was in the group. Sven turn around and saw a boy who appeared to be 12 or 13 years of age in a high school uniform. He had white hair, teal eyes, and a school bag slung over his right shoulder.

_'This can't be right. If he's a student he should have gone to school instead of here. Either he wanted to skip school or he knew Train before. I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask him.' _Sven thought. With a deep breath he replied, "You shouldn't be here, kid. It's not a good thing to skip school, especially if you're a high school student."

~BCR~

Toshiro felt his eye twitch. His hand clenched into a fist of anger. But, he had to fulfill Train's request. After inhaling and exhaling once he said, "Yes, I have a good reason to be here. And don't call me kid, I'm not as young as I appear."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Sven apologized immediately. "It's just-"

"Today must be very hard on you, it's never easy losing someone you care so much about."

"Heh, took the words right out my mouth. So, what brings you here Mr...?"

"Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"And I'm-"

"Sven Vollfied, I know. Train told me about you."

"Really? You knew Train?" The young boy nodded. "How did you meet him?"

"Let's just say he saved me from death."

"That does sound like Train. Nowadays, he helps out people instead of killing them... or at least, he used to…" Sven trailed off as his brain inundated him with memories.

"He killed people?" Toshiro was shocked. Train never gave any hint towards something like that.

"I guess he never told you, huh?"

"You could say that." Toshiro swung the bag off his shoulder and opened it up. He dug his hand in there and pulled out the oricalthum gun wrapped in a cloth. He closed the bag as he handed the mostly-hidden handgun to Sven. "Train wanted me to give you this."

Sven's eyes widened in surprise after he unwrapped the shining black gun. Not only Train has given him his most cherished position, but delivered it to him through a complete stranger. He shook his head and muttered, "I can't have this. What was that idiot thinking?"

"Not to intrude on your thoughts, but who else will be better off with this gun? If I were him I would give it to someone who I trust the most. You're the person he trusted the most, Mr. Vollfied."

Sven let out a light chuckle. "You can call me Sven. Calling me Mr. Vollfied makes sound old, which I'm only 31 years old." Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "I know I may not look like it, but trust me that really is my age."

"I'll take your word for it. Well, I must be on my way." Toshiro walked toward the exit where Train was waiting for him.

"Wait." Toshiro stopped but didn't turn around. "I know this might sound crazy, even for me. But, if you happen to see Train's ghost roaming around town looking for milk tell him not to spread any bad luck in Heaven." Sven said and walked past Hitsugaya. For a moment, if his eyes weren't deceiving him, he saw a spirit standing at the entrance gate. He stopped dead. (No, not literally and no pun intended) The spirit's appearance reminded him of a certain stray cat he knew. When the boy known as Hitsugaya went past him the spirit followed him. This spirit was happier than in his memories. If this ghost really is his friend, at least he found someone who makes him happy.

Sven recovered Hades and walked to the exit. Before he walked out he said, "Good-bye, Train. I hope you can still follow the wind like the stray cat of a sweeper you are."

~BCR~

At a private area in the park, Toshiro got out of his gigai. He stood stiffly in front of Train with a serious look on his face. Toshiro unsheathed Hyourinmaru, ready to perform konso. Train kept waiting for the big moment of finally leaving his home. But, he was concerned about Toshiro since he knew from the look on his face that Sven told him something he wasn't suppose to know just yet.

Train gathered the courage to ask, "Toshiro, what's wrong? Did Sven tell you something?"

"Before I send you to Soul Society, I must know." Toshiro spoke, his bangs covering his eyes. "Did your first career happen to deal with killing innocent living beings?"

Without breaking a heartbeat Train replied, "Yes."

With a brief gasp, the captain continued, "Why? Why would you go through with something so calamitous, so execrable? You're no better than a-"

"Murderer? Killer? Assassin?"

A tear slowly ran down Hitsugaya's cheek. Who would've thought someone he thought was so nice was a trained killer? With his eyes closed he spoke once more. "When you get to Rukongai, look for two men in shinigami robes. One is bald; the other seems to have feathers on his eyebrow. They'll escort you to the first squad where I'll be waiting outside the door. See you in Seireitei." He raised his arm and lowered the hilt onto Train's forehead… or was going to when the aforementioned person gently grabbed the prodigy's wrist. The captain looked into amber eyes, while those eyes glanced into his watery teal ones.

The sweeper raised his hand to touch the boy's cheek where the tear had slid. Train wiped away the remaining tears with his thumb so they wouldn't slide down like the first. "Please don't cry. I know I killed so many but after I quit I punished myself by living up to those painful memories for the rest of my life. My times as a killer are over. And I promise I won't be like him in the future, Toshiro."

"Do you really promise?" Hitsugaya said in a hurt tone.

"I never break my promise."

Toshiro nodded and placed Hyourinmaru's hilt on Train's forehead. Then he finally noticed how close their faces were. Toshiro blushed profusely. Before Train disappeared fully, Toshiro's body acted on its own. What happened next would have even Byakuya in cachinnations—the captain of squad 10, boy genius of Seireitei, kissing in mid-air! He opened his eyes, saw a fading Hell butterfly, and covered his mouth.

"Dear God! That was embarrassing! I hope I didn't kiss him for real!", he panicked.

'Not to worry, young Master', Toshiro heard Hyourinmaru say, 'you didn't kiss him physically...' Toshiro sighed in relief. 'But you did mentally.'

"Oh, shut up, you lummox of a dragon!" He yelled out loud.

'It's not my fault you've fallen for him.'

"Please be quiet." The boy touched his cheek. It was still warm from _his_ touch. It's strange how someone like him fell for a stray like Train. He laughed quietly. "I guess he's my knight and I'm the fair maiden in the story."

'Only in your inner fairy tales.'

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

'Most likely you told me be quiet.'

"I can't wait to get rid of you."

'You can't do that, Master. We're bound together in spirit.'

"Only mentally, not physically."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Thrill of a Captain's Meeting

Two subordinants walked through Rukongai District 1 (where mostly new souls first appear to Soul Society) feeling bored as ever. At least they start from somewhere. One bald guy and his walking companion who seem to have feathers glued to his eyebrow. It's none other than Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa. They've received from their squad 11's captain, Kenpachi, about escorting a newly soul Captain Hitsugaya found to go inside Seireitei straight to squad 1. So far Ikkaku's near to destroy the Rukon District if they don't find that soul fast.

"Admit it, Ikkaku", Yumichika said, "we're lost."

"No we're not!" yelled the bald shinigami. "We're not looking in the right direction, yeah that's it!"

"Keep telling yourself that", he murmured. "Honestly, the more I spent time with you the more your manners becomes nasty, despicable, immature, in other words you're manners are not beautiful to stand. You're lucky I'm used to this."

"Maybe because you're a LAZY-ASS BASTARD who won't do shit at the division!"

"And you are one to talk?"

"AGH! I can't take this! What does this bastard look like? All Captain Zaraki did was to fetch the soul inside Seireitei he never told us what his description, not a clue to help us out!"

"Why not ask the wondering souls here? It'd be hard to look for this person."

"Oh, yeah and you want me to believe the said soul will fall on top of me? Forgive me, my weird-" Baldy never finished his sentence since he jinxed his own incident. If you guessed a soul dropped on top of Baldy then good for you! The soul landed on Ikkaku's back while the said person had his front side facing the ground. Ikkaku managed to get his head up and spits out the dirt in his mouth. "Something tells me we found our "new friend"."

Yumichika giggled girly. "It appears so. But thank goodness you broke his fall."

The spirit on top of Ikkaku looks down at the said shinigami and by doing a single flip he got off the Baldy. "Sorry about that, man. I didn't know I would end up falling from the sky."

Ikkaku stood up and leaned back until he heard a reassuring crack of his spine. "More like you've fallen on top of me." He glanced at the newcoming soul. "Are you the soul Captain Hitsugaya report? If not then you're waisting our time."

"If by Captain Hitsugaya you must mean Toshiro then yes, yes I am." The spirit grinned and held out his hand. "My name is Train Heartnet. What's your name?"

The bald guy went towards the entrance gate. His companion thought to be polite to Train Heartnet since he was courteous in first appearance. He shook the spirit's given hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Train. I'm Yumichika Ayasegawa. The cueball over there is Ikkaku Madarame. We'll be your humble escort to squad 1. If you be so kind as to follow us." Train nodded and followed his two "tour guides" (or so he called them in his mind) until... "Oh, by the way how did you appear with such a beautiful complexion." Yumichika touches Train's face.

"Excuse me?" Train asked somewhat feeling uncomfortable about how close the narcissist is close to his face.

"DON'T YOU SEE HOW GORGEOUS YOU ARE?"

"I'm what?"

Ikkaku laughed in the background. "He's saying how you become so handsome!" Then laughed so hard he falls on his back cradling his stomach as stomach pain begins hurting him. It seems he doesn't care so long as he get one heck of a laugh.

Train, whom is still confuse, looks back at Yumichika. "I don't know." He shrugged thinking it over. "I guess I was born with it."

And here we go with Yumichika's insane yellling. "BUT NOT MANY PEOPLE WERE BORN BEAUTIFUL UNLESS THEIR GENERATIONS ARE FROM A BEAUTIFUL CLAN! THIS CAN'T BE SO! THERE'S NOT A LOT OF THOSE OUT THERE! I'M ALREADY JEALOUS AND I JUST MET THE GUY! HOW CAN SOMEONE LIKE HIM BE MORE GORGEOUS THAN ME? THIS ISN'T RIGHT-!"

"How long does this take?" Train asked Ikkaku as there was an anime sweat drop coming down on his head.

"If you knew him more like I have it might take a while." Ikkaku started walking off again. "Hey, hurry up with your tantrum. We're burning daylight!"

Out of a miracle, the feather eyebrow dude stopped yelling and ran off with his friend. Train shooked his head while following the two soul reapers to their destinations. "I've got to remind myself not to talk to Yumichika whenever he's around", Train murmured to himself.

~BCR~

The more the three souls past through District 1 the more Heartnet felt bad for the souls around him. Everyone looked so poor and hungry. He even went by a group of starving children trying to share a small bag of candy. Train looked back at the his two escorts out of his hearing range. The brunette went up to the group of kids and sit beside them. "You must be really hungry, huh?" They all nodded but they hold their ground. Train felt guilty and wanted to help them. Then an idea popped in his head! If he was able to form reishi into Hades' replica why not other things? Like food? If he can concentrate on the form on his own reishi.

__

"Not everything you make from reishi doesn't always depend on form, Lord Train."

'You again? Can't you tell me who you are? I know you're more than a small cricket who tells me what's right and wrong."

"In due time, Milord. In due time. For now you must work on your masterpiece of life."

'Yeah, you said something about 'doesn't always depend on form'. What do you mean?'

"I mean use your senses. You have more senses than sight and touch, Milord. There is also taste, smell, and sometimes sound. If you successfully use these methods you can create a new world of your own."

'Nice. But I think it's best to use my powers in a minimum. Just to help others.'

She silently laughed. _"I would've said it better myself, Master."_

Train closed his eyes and his body starts glowing like before. For the children, he's concentrating at least a life-supply of food and medical supplies. For food, well, this is **Train **we're talking about. You don't have to tell him twice what food look, smell, and most definately taste. And fresh water. In reality, the children were amazed by this strange man's power. A couple of bags appear before them, a couple jars of water, and a big bag of medical supplies. Each enough for the children can carry home. Once Train opened his eyes and was once more surprise to see he done it again. The kids were so amazed they didn't have the right word to say to the kind adult.

After a minute, Train puts one finger on his lip, tilts his head to the side, and winked at them. "This is our lil' secret. Understand?" They all nodded. "Good, I should go." Before he could stand a little girl with dark hair, one blue eye and one brown, and wears a green and black kimono hugs Train.

"Thank you, Mister." She whispered in his ear. Train couldn't help but hug her back.

"You're welcome." He gently pulled back and looked at the stray kids. "Remember all this is for all of you and the rest who are like you. This will only last for a year. I don't know when I'll see you again but if we don't meet again then I wish for all of you and your companies the best of luck. And we must keep this a secret only between us and no one else." The kids nodded again. Train smiled and took his leave.

After that, all the kids say thank you to him and grabbed their new supplies home. Train went to find his escorts and made it just in time before Ikkaku decided to check on their follower. "Hey, did you feel that just a few minutes ago?" He asked expecting an answer.

"Me? No, not really. I can barely sense anyone in here." Train replied while he tried to hide his tracks.

Then, Yumichika pooped in the conversation. "You see, Train. Here, in Rukongai, souls have very little of spirit energy so they barely eat much. But those who does contain a massive amount get to eat more!"

"That sounded mean coming from you."

"But it's reality in Soul Society. So welcome home."

As they walk Train thought to himself, '_This is totally different from the kind of Heaven I was thinking about.'_

~BCR~

Toshiro Hitsugaya stands outside of squad 1's gate waiting impatiently on Train and Zaraki's subordinants. Beside Toshiro is a clear puddle, can be easily seen by anyone's reflection. Out of boredom, Hitsugaya decided to look at himself. He gasped at what a mess he is! There's no way he's going into Captain Yamamoto's office looking like this! What would Ol' Man Yama might think? What's worse is what would Train think? His reflection shows the young captain blushing. It's true, there's no denying it. Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of squad 10 and child prodigy, is madly in love with a soul name Train Heartnet. But he can only be an admirer, not a lover. It'll ruin his reputation if it were to happen. He couldn't risk something like that! Hey, at least he admits it to himself. What he is more concern is if his rescuer feels the same way. Absentmindedly he touched his cheek where Heartnet wiped his fallen tear. Hitsugaya smiled at the last minute memory. Another thought treasured in his heart.

He sighed mentally. '_What if he doesn't have the same feelings for me? What am I going to do?_' Again he sighs of his thought.

"HEY, TOSHIRO!" Out of surprise, the ice weilder began falling into the puddle! Thankfully his savior rescue him from having wet clothes by wrapping his arm around Toshiro's small waist. He looked up at Train and blushed on how close their faces are from each other. The replayed image in his rolled in showing him nearly kissing him! Here we go again on the blushing. "Sorry Toshiro! I didn't mean to scare you", he started laughing, "BUT I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF!" Train couldn't help but laugh louder than before. Toshiro's romantic mind soon got crushed and wanted to hurt his savior rather admiring him! The former assassin helped Hitsugaya up. Then, two questions popped into his head. How did he not sensed Heartnet's spirit energy and how can this same person be able to hide it if he never experience it before?

"Can we go now, Captain Hitsugaya?" Ikkaku asked. "We brought him in. I don't see why we have to stay any longer."

"I'm rather enjoying this scene." Yumichika said excitedly. "Wonder what happens next."

Toshiro looks at the two subordinates. When did they get here? He clears his throat as he speaks. "Now that you mention it I want you two to return to your post. You have done enough for today."

"Aw, I wanted to see if there's any romance going on."

Train tilts his head. "Romance?" he asked.

"Don't let Ayasegawa's words confuse you. Not many shinigamis do not know what is he talking about", Toshiro reassured him.

"Isn't it obvious, Train? Captain Hitsugaya is-" Yumichika didn't get to finish his sentence because Ikkaku covered his friend's big mouth.

"...Is impacient. He must have been waiting for us like hours to get here", Ikkaku said as an excuse to their new friend. He looked at the sky and said quickly, "Wow, look at the time we need to head back before Captain Zaraki yells at us when we're not training."

Train gave the two soul reapers a look. A look that made both of men have a chill down their spines. He glanced at them like he was trying to read their thoughts. Until he closed his eyes as he smiled at them saying, "Well, it was nice meeting you guys. Hope I'll see you soon."

"Okay, I guess we're going now. 'Bye." After that, Ikkaku who hold onto Yumichika swift out of there in a flash.

Both Toshiro and Train sweatdropped at the scenery. Train had no clue what just happen while Toshiro was relieved Ikkaku didn't let Yumichika rat him out. That would've been embarrassing. Toshiro started walking inside squad 1. He turned to Train to assumed if he was coming or not. Sure enough the new spirit followed before he took one last glanced where both subordinants ran off. Train shrugged and went through the gates of the 1st division.

~BCR~

Ikkaku glanced through the corner as Train went into squad 1. He lets go of his friend since he noticed the coast was clear. Yumichika glared at him demanding for an explanation were written in his eyes. Ikkaku sighed and explained the situation. "The reason I got you out of there because Train's a bit oblivious to notice Captain Hitsugaya's feelings for him. Do you get it?"

"Well, duh. I've known since he save him from getting wet." The narcisstant sighed heavily. "The way their eyes meet each other. The way Hitsugaya gazed at him coming closer and closer until-"

"All right, no more romance novels for you before bedtime", Ikkaku reassured his companion.

"I mean it, Ikkaku. There's love in the air. I can feel it!"

"Yeah, for now keep it to yourself. I think he's an idiot if he doesn't know what love is."

"You don't know what love is either."

"Of course I know what love is! I love fighting! That meant for something!"

"Silly Cueball Head, I'm talking about compassionate love. Your definition of love is a base on a hobby."

"Whatever just don't be Cupid if things go bad."

"That I might not promise on."

And so the two walked on to squad 11 where they were placed with fight-lovers like themselves, especially the captain.

~BCR~

Inside squad 1's hallway Train was amazed by the structure of the place. It was so huge you can use it as a five-star hotel! Everwhere he looked is big. Toshiro thought Train's behavior resembles a young child experiencing a place. He silently chuckled to himself at the very idea of it. Until squad 1's lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakiba appears in front of him.

"I see you have return, Captain Hitsugaya." He said as he bowed in respect of the young prodigy.

"Yes, I have. Is the Head Captain in his office? I came to report him myself."

"Of course. It's about the source of high spiritual pressure. Captain Yamamoto had started the meeting now. Where is the soul?"

"What do you mean 'where is the soul'? He's right...Train? Heartnet? Dammit! Where did he go?"

A female subordinant with short brown hair went up to her superior, the lieutenant, and bowed. "Sir, were you showing your relative around the division?"

"A relative of mine?" Chojiro questioned. "I don't have a relative. What does this person looked like?"

"Well, he has messy brown hair, weird clothes", she starts blushing as she continues, "gold eyes, and a nice tan. His white shirt has an opening showing his a piece of his chest and tattoo! Oh! He's so handsome!"

Toshiro sighed in relief. '_Yeah, it's him alright._' Then, he asked her, "Did he say where he was going?"

"Now that you mention it he did ask where's the Head Captain is. I asked him why but he told me, in his most sexy voice, '_I was just want to talk to him. And if you see a person name Toshiro tell him I'm off to find the guy._' Since I don't sense anything dangerous about him I told him where he holds his captains' meeting. I was going to tell him he's in the middle of one but he ran off before I get to tell him. Do you anyone who's name is Toshiro?" On cue, Hitsugaya ran after Train bfore he crashed the captains' meeting! "Did I said somthing wrong to him?" she asked Chojiro.

"It's seems Captain Hitsugaya's late for a meeting."

"Oh", she said understandedly.

~BCR~

"...And further more the more we teach this soul how to control his spiritual pressure the sooner he'll become a captain prodigy such as Captain Hitsugaya", Head Captain announced to the rest of the captains. He continues, "During today, you all noticed Captain Hitsugaya's return. He approached to my office telling me he found the soul in Karakura. This is the very reason why I have announced all of you to be here now."

"Oh goody. We'll finally get to see the all-powerful soul", said Captain Kurosutchi happily. "I can't wait to experiment on its body!"

"Not before I get to fight with it first!" Captain Zaraki yelled.

"I need to conduct research for this specimen! I will not let you have your way in killing it just for your own pleasure!"

"And I'm not letting you turn it into your guinea pig for **your **own pleasure!"

"Enough!" yelled Captain Yamamoto. "Neither of you will lay a hand on it when it makes an appearance before us. Do I make myself clear? Both arguing captains took a step back in their post. Not daring to disobey the strongest captain among them. "We don't have all the information there is in this soul so be prepare if it decided to bring in chaos."

All the captains nodded their heads until someone pushed the door open causing the rest to look at their unwanted guest. It's none other than our favorite person Train Heartnet making his entrance. He approached them without having fear coming to his mind. His hands rest in his pockets, his eyes closed, his cat smile never leaving his face, and his shoes echoed in the room. The crowd was quiet making Train's footsteps louder in each step. He stopped an inch between Captain Kurosutchi and Captain Ukitake. He opened his eyes with his smile still glued to his face. Heartnet lifted his hand out of his pocket and kept raising it up. The 8 captains had their hands on their katanas ready to take actions. Train gestured his two finger beside his head and gave a short solute with a simple "Yo". All of them blinked like he's crazy or something. Is that all he has to say?

"Wow, tough crowd." he continues letting his eyes wonder around the room taking every last detail in view. The captains were, too, gazing at their unexpected visitor. How dare he disturd a meeting only sutable for captains only. Who does this person think he is? Train's golden eyes went onto the old man in the center. His eyebrow went up thinking if he should ask the old man. His soluted fingers become a point to the head captain. "Are you Head Captain Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto glared at Train with his black beady eyes, which can pierce at anyone's soul to see if they are telling the truth. "What if I am? What do you accomplished to deal with me, ryoka?"

"Ryoka?" Train tilts his head a bit. The two female captains, Soifon and Unohana, mentally squealed at how cute he is. He shook his head. "Whatever that is I'm not this "ryoka". I'm actually here because you guys were looking for me."

They were looking for him? What is he talking about? "May we ask what your name is?" asked Komamura.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. My name is-"

"There you are, Heartnet." Everyone in the room, including Train, had their eyes toward the door where an irritated Captain Hitsugaya stood. He walked up to Train. "What were you thinking Train? You can't run off without knowing where you're going. You're lucky you didn't cause any trouble before I got here. Even though you were starting to."

"Hey, Toshiro. I guess the girl told you I was heading here, huh?" the brunette said as his hand rubs his back neck nervously. He gets more nervous when he saw Toshiro's teal eyes glaring at him. "Is it me or is the room a lot colder?"

The child prodigy went by his nervous companion to face the rest of the captains. He bowed down and said, "As you can see I have return with the source of the high spiritual pressure. The man who stand before you is a deceased bounty hunter, Train Heartnet." Train saw basically everyone's confused expression. The person with Captain Hitsugaya is the powerful soul he was assigned to search? "I have seen his powers up close and believe me as I say this he has a magnificent gift."

"I don't believe it 'til I see it", Kenpachi stated.

"This is one thing I actually agree with you, Captain Zaraki", says Soifon. "How can a soul like _him_ be stronger than any of us put together? We couldn't sense his spirit energy when he came in. If you ask me I think he's nothing more than those weak souls in the Rukongai."

"Man, you're a cold woman. Maybe it's one of those reasons why you look like a shrew." Train commented on Soifon. The captains were **trying** (and I quote trying) to hold in their laughter. Even the head captain was doing his best not to chuckle at this. But Toshiro and Juushiro were only letting out a cough to hide their chuckle. Soifon glared at him with one of her death glares.

Kurosutchi managed to calm himself first to let out his thought. He notices the brunette's tattoo. "Why do you have the number thirteen in roman numeral?"

"Well it's a a memory of my old job. My I ask why d you look like a demented clown, which is every kids worst nightmare coming to life?" This time the whole room was filled with laughter! Kurosutchi anger roses up as he glares at the joking brunette. "May I go now? When it comes to long speech I get easily bored. Damn, where can a guy get some milk around here?" Seriously, he thinks of milk at a time like this. Everyone, even Toshiro, were a bit stunned at something that's coming out of his mouth. He could die where he stand at any minute!

Toshiro nervously thought to himself, '_What am I going to do? If Train can't prove himself to Captain Yamamoto and the others who knows what they'll do to him! I have to think of something and fast. That's it!_' He glanced at Train who looks like he could pass out at any time. "Train, if you can't find milk why don't you make milk out of your reishi?"

The stray cat dude's eyes lit up in happiness. It caused Toshiro to let out another light blush on his cheeks. Only one captain saw his reaction and that's Captain Ukitake. "Thanks Toshiro! Why didn't I thought of it before?"

"It's impossible!" yelled Captain Yamamoto.

"No one can make life out of reishi!" argued Komamura.

"There's only two kinds of beings who are able to use reishi. The Quincies and the Bounts. The Quincies absorb reishi to form them into bows and arrows as their weapons. Where as Bounts absorb them to increase in their strengths", Captain Kurosutchi explained. "Since he's not a Quincy nor is he a Bount I hardly believe the like of _him_ would be able to control such a power. **If** he has that sort of power."

"Wow, this is a tough room", Train said.

"I want to see this "power" for myself", the silent Captain Kuchiki spoke.

'_The silent one speaks_', Train thought. He looked at Kuchiki. '_What's with those weird noodle things on his head and isn't he a bit warm with his scarf on?_' Byakuya noticed him staring at him strangely. He was going to snap when he heard Captain Kyoraku speak.

"Sure, I want to see it. It could be interesting."

"I wouldn't mind, either. It's just a drink he want. I don't see nothing wrong with it." Jushiro said.

Kenpachi nodded but deep down he wanted to know if Train's as powerful as the reports stated about him.

Train closed his eyes and concentrated his reishi on the existence of his usual tasty, delicious milk in a bottle. As he does this the captains were in shocked to sensed his spiritual pressure rising a bit and his contration on reishi. Kenpachi grinned on how much fun his challenge will be with Train. Kurosuchi also grinned on how much fun he'll get to experiment on the young man's body. Searching for answers inside his organs.

As Heartnet's body slowly dim the glowing light and his spiritual pressure slowly decreasing he hold out the light form in his hand. The glowing form became clear. It's the glass bottle milk Train wanted. He opened his eyes and smiled. He finally got milk! Train opened the plastic top and drank the milk. It's as good as he remnember when he was alive.

"Amazing", replied Captain Unohana.

"Remarkable", Captain Kurosutchi said. "I must experiment on him!"

"Captain Kurosutchi! Are you going against my order? I simply stated not to harm the source." Captain Yamamoto reminded him.

"What are we going to do, Head Captain?" Unohana asked.

"I can see Captain Hitsugaya was right before. But I am concern on the near future if someone were to control such a power. One idea which comes in mind is executing him."

"Head Captain! You can't do this! He just arrived and you're putting judgement on him?" Toshiro couldn't help but yell about his opinion.

"Is there another option?" Train asked with his eyes full of seriousness. "It's clear I didn't do anything to you. But let me tell you something if I am going to die yet again. You see Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya before you now? You should thank me because there were a group of strong hollows outnumbering him! He wouldn't be here right now if I didn't act."

The old man's eyes left Train and went to the young captain. "Is this true, Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Yes, Head Captain. Every word Train told you is the truth. After he saved me, he killed every hollow that attacked me with his weapon out of reishi and carried me to Urahara's." Toshiro explained bravely.

"It's impossble! No whole, like him, can do those things without shinigami training! It's obsurd, crazy, insane-!" Soifon argued.

"I think we get it", Train interrupted her. "Especially me."

Yamamoto took in a deep breath. "It could be possible to sign you into Soul Reaper Academy. With the right set of skills you'll be a professional shinigami in no time. If there is no problem in keeping your powers a secret."

"Wait, I have to go to school?"

"It's either that or death, your choice." Toshiro reassured him.

Train dropped in his head as a dark cloud went over him. "Great, this must be my worst day ever."

"I'll let the headmaster know of you joining the rest. You'll start tomorrow."

The cloud disappears and Train's head went up. "Why tomorrow?"

"The old saying goes: the sooner the better." Yamamoto said. "Meeting dismissed." He bang his cane down. Every captain left the room, each one looking at Train at either glares or glances.

"We should go, too, Train. You had a long day."Toshiro said. "Follow me, I'll let you sleep in my quarters for the night." They walked in the mid-afternoon to his office in squad 10. (A/N: I don't know where captains sleep so I'm winging it.) "Train, are you nervous?"

"Huh?" Train said getting back to reality. He forgot he hasn't finish drinking his milk yet.

"Are you scared about going to academy so soon? The first semester has already started. It's too late to go in since the entrance exams are finished."

"To be honest, I'm a bit nervous. I never gone to school when I was little so this is a first for me."(A/N: Still winging it!)

Toshiro widened his eyes. "What?" He never went to school? Then what has he been doing this entire time? "How do you know how to read or write?"

"From experience I guess. The point is this might be exciting for me. I get to meet new people and I might learn to actually learn how to control this weird power I have."

"Just watch your back, Train. There are those who'll do anything to see their victim fall."

"So it's really your average high school/college version of the dead." He gave Toshiro the rest of his milk. "Here, you can have it."

"I don't want your milk, even though you do have your germs on it." Train rolled his eyes and took the bottle as he wiped the top with his shirt. He gave it back to him again. "Fine, I drink it if you stop bothering me about it."

"Come on, it's good for you. It'll help you grow up big and strong."

"Your point is?"

"It might help-Nevermind. You don't have to drink it if you don't want to."

The very thought of Toshiro drinking the same bottle from Train might be like taking his first kiss to him..."DAMMIT! STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!"

"Stop thinking about what?"

Toshiro's face went to red mode since he yelled out his thought to his crush! "I meant stop thinking about... how short I am!"

"Like I said you don't have to drink the milk if you don't want to."

"I never said I didn't want to. It makes me think like I'm a kid."

"Toshiro, I've been drinking milk for more than 14 years. In my adult years people ask me why I drink milk. I told them because I love drinking them. Who cares if it's only for little kids? It's still good for your bones. So what do you say now?"

Toshiro was admired by Train's short speech. He doesn't care what people think of him! He was proud of who he is today! With a final decision Toshiro gulped down nearly the entire bottle. He let out a gasp of oxygen after a large gulp. "I say you have good taste in milk."

Heartnet laughed while Toshiro blush got bigger. He loved his laugh. "Well, let's go to your quarters!" So off they went to his office.

~BCR~

"Nice...office." Train said trying his best not to insult Captain Hitsugaya. The young captain's office were filled with paperwork everywhere on the floor!

"Just say it. My office is a mess. WHERE IS MATSUMOTO?" Toshiro yelled while Train put his hands on his ears.

"Geez, any louder and I might become deaf."

"I'm sorry if this sort of bothering you. It happens everyday." He sighed. Train felt bad for him. Doing all the work by humself.

"Hey, where's your living quarters again?"

"Follow me." As ordered Heartnet followed Toshiro to his room. When they their Toshiro open his door. His room was small and neat. A big comfy bed right next to the window, a desk next to his bed, and a two slided door where it is the closet. Hitsugaya set the still bottle milk on the desk and looked at his guest. "If you're tired you can sleep on my bed while I sleep on the floor."

"That's hardly seem fair for you."

"Don't argue with me I'm not in the mood."

"Because of the paperwork?"

"Yes." As he said this he gritted his teeth together.

"Then why don't you take a nap?"

Toshiro stared at Train like he's crazy. "What?"

"Take. A. Nap."

"I. Don't. Have. Time."

"Then. Make. Time."

This moment their face were an inch having both their noses touch together. "Agh! I don't have time for this!" Toshiro took the milk with him and out he went to his office.

"Man, Toshiro needs a break big time." He sighed and went to sleep.

~BCR~

In the squad 12's lab, Captain Mayuri Kurosutchi keeps pondering on Train Heartnet's tattoo. Basically, humans love to have many tattoos on their body. But Train told him "it's a memory of his old job". What kind of job that requires a member to have a tattoo of a Roman number? Also, this number happens to be 13, the unlucky number. What could it mean?

"Nemu", he calls his lieutenant and daughter to him. The artificial soul approaches him. "I need you to go in to the world of the living to do some research."

"What kind of research, Father?" Nemu asks the demented clown known as her father/creator.

"I need you to search for any kind of place/job that requires their members to have Roman numbers on their body parts."

"Not to sound rude, Captain, but why are you trying so hard to learn about this?"

"I'm quite curious of a new soul appearing today in the captain's meeting having a tattoo on his right chest. He said it's a reminder of his old job. I want to know what he used to be before beside being a bounty hunter. Now go, I'll let the department open the senkaimon for you. And don't forget to give me proof of your discovery." Nemu bows and runs off to the gate. "I can't wait to see what she obtains from the living world." He grins a sinister smile on his face excited to see what she learns when she gets back.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Here's the polls: (it's really good guys, thx. Makes it a bit tough where to put Train in)

**If Train Heartnet was a soul reaper which squad would fit him best?**

**1.) Squad 1-Captain Yamamoto 1 » 5%**

**2.) Squad 2-Captain Soi Fon 1 » 5%**

**3.) Squad 3-Lieutenant Kira Izuru 0 » 0%**

**4.) Squad 4-Captain Unohana 1 » 5%**

**5.) Squad 5-Lieutenant Momo Hinawori 1 » 5%**

**6.) Squad 6-Captain Byakuya Kuchiki 2 » 11%**

**7.) Squad 7-Captain Sajin Komamura 1 » 5%**

**8.) Squad 8-Captain Shunsui Kyoraku 0 » 0%**

**9.) Squad 9-Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi 2 » 11%**

**10.) Squad 10-Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya 4 » 25%**

**11.) Squad 11-Captain Kenpachi Zaraki 3 » 17%**

**12.) Squad 12-Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi 1 » 5%**

**13.) Squad 13-Captain Jushiro Ukitake 0 » 0%**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Cat's Inner World

Train's POV

I opened my eyes after what seems like an hour has all ready been pass by. My gaze ended facing the moon, which it's odd since I don't remember ever deciding to sleep on the roof. And that's not half of what I saw when I sat up. I was looking at a red rose garden filled with some small ruins and a Cupid water fountain in the center. What amazed me the most is how big the garden seem, like a never ending land. I straightened myself up and started walking toward the fountain. Am I dreaming? Or this is somehow a prank the soul reapers do before he/she enters the academy? I touched the water in the fountain. Hmm, it's cold but it feels like any water I feel in a park fountain. I retracted my hand and dried it off with my white shirt. I looked at the roses again until I saw one that caught my eye. There was one single rose that stands out. It was a single lavender rose.

"Why would there be a one lavender rose in the middle of a garden full of _red_ roses?" I thought out loud.

"That is a very good question indeed, Milord." It was the same voice who spoke to me before. Only now her voice seem more present than in my thought, like she's standing behind me. I turned around and I saw a woman around my age. She was pretty tan with dark eyes, which is hard to tell. She had blue black hair that reach the middle of her back. The back of her hair was pulled unto a high ponytail while the rest hung loose and two fashionable Japanese chopsticks were in her scrunchy. She wore a park purple ninja outfit with purple shoulder length gloves, knee high socks and black sandals. Oh, did I mention she has cat ears and a dragon tail... WHOA SHE'S A DRAGON CAT PERSON! "Not to sound rude, Lord Train, but I can hear your thought since we are the same being."

"We are?" I asked her.

"Of course we are."

"Wait, you must be the female version of me!"

"Okay, no. I mean I'm more like your instincts."

"My instincts a girl?"

She palm slapped herself as she lets out an agitated sigh. "Forget the fact I'm a female for a few seconds. I am your zanpakuto!"

"You mean those sword the shinigamis use on their job?"

"Yes, I am. And before you say the being before is only a spirit form."

"Oh, but if you are my sword partner why aren't you a katana?"

"It depends on how my form becomes when it is time to wield me. I can be like most every soul reaper a katana. Or a wakizashi, which is a short blade. Or maybe a nodachi-a field sword. It depends on how strong our bond is."

"So let me get this straight, your a zanpakuto but yet you don't know what you'd look like in the near future. Am I right so far?"

"Yes, and may I add my form is also based on size. You must learn to keep your spiritual pressure on the low levels."

"Why?"

"Would you like to carry a 100 pound sword on you back or on your hip?"

"Jeez, I'm sorry if I ask. So your form will be based on appearance and on size. Anything else I should know about?" I raised my eyebrow in suspicion. Like what is this place? Or the fact you haven't told me your name yet.

"Well, this is your Inner World. Your thoughts, mind, subconscious, etc."

"Wow, I never thought my mind would be so-"

"Beautiful?"

"I was going to say peaceful but that works too. Hold on what about your name?"

She pulled down her mask revealing her pink lips as I heard her mouthed her request. "My name is _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _."

I thought I had something in my ear that time. Again she knew I was confused and let out a simple chuckle while she pulled up her mask on top of her mouth. "It's alright. It happens to many shinigamis when they meet their zanpakuto face-to-face. It takes time and patience to form a bond between us. But if I knew you like yourself it might be sooner than you think."

I sighed since I have to wait for the day I learn her name. "Fine. Can I ask you one last question?"

"It's about the rose isn't it?"

"Yeah, I mean I'm not disgusted by it. Its really beautiful indeed but why is it the only one in the garden?"

"Remember this is your Inner World. It represent you. Such as the moon, you admired it ever since you could remember. The ruins are quite mysterious like yourself, the Cupid on the fountain is the god of love, the red roses shows more than love they also mean beauty, courage, passion, and respect."

"Okay I get it so far. What about Cupid, why is he on the fountain? And the lavender rose?"

"I'm getting to the rose. Do you know what the lavender rose mean, Train?"

"No, that's why I asked you."

"The lavender rose means love at first sight."

Unexpectedly, I fall down on the ground. Did she said what I thought she said? I quickly got up. "You must be kidding, I can't be in love. I barely know what it means. Sorry if I'm not agreeable but this can't be my Inner World."

She let out another chuckle. "I see. You may not know it now or probably ever that you'll understand soon."

"Hey, who am I in love with?"

"Sorry it's too much fun to see you so naive."

"Some partner you are! I wonder if I can change your gender-"

"I believe someone is trying to wake you up, Lord Train."

"Really? Who?"

~BCR~

Normal POV

"Train, wake up! WAKE UP, YOU SLACKER!" Toshiro Hitsugaya said as he shakes Train's shoulders roughly and keeps yelling in his ear. But no matter how much he tries Train still slept like a log only thing he does was struggle in his sleep.

While Toshiro was in his office finishing his office, he felt a powerful spiritual pressure coming from his barracks. The only person there was-Train Heartnet! He took the academy's boys uniform from a messenger earlier and shunpo toward his room. When he got there he opened the door and nearly dropped down on his knees. Train's spiritual pressure was powerful! Hitsugaya knew Train was strong but can his spiritual pressure be this massive? For the amount he's unleashing the young captain knew everyone in Seireitei would feel it's presence. Knowing this there's definitely going to be another captains' meeting about Train. He struggled to stay up to get to at least inside and close the door. Heck, he could could barely breathe in his own room. He did it and that's where we're left off.

Toshiro has no other choice. If he can't wake the brunette up he might as well use force but no too much of it. He raised his small hand up high and positioned itself for the impact. "WAKE THE HELL UP!" Toshiro slapped Train so hard it left a red mark on his semi-tan face. Though the impact made him jerked up in full awake. At the same time the massive spiritual pressure lowers again and the young captain was able to breathe peacefully.

Heartnet looked at Hitsugaya confuse. "What happen? Are we under attack? And why is my face stings?"

The white haired captain sighed in relief. Train's back to normal all right. "You didn't wake so I got worried and decided to slap you in the face," Toshiro explained with a hint of red spread in his face. He's a bit embarrassed since he's telling the truth to the man's face. He wanted to lie but his mouth won't let him. Feeling depressed he added, "I'm really sorry."

Train gave out his usual smile, which makes Toshiro's heart do a hundred flips. "Don't worry about it. Oh, that reminds me I've talked to my zanpakuto!"

This took Toshiro by surprised but not shocked. "You have?"

"Yep, first time meeting her." He laughed. "You know what she told me?"

"Don't tell me she told you her name?" Now that part shocked him.

"No, I've only met her. So we're still new at this."

"Oh, sorry. Please, continue."

"Okay, she told me..." he wouldn't hold it in any longer. Train let out a big laugh. "...SHE SAID _I'M IN LOVE_!" He laughed so much he'd fallen out the bed and landed on the floor.

But Toshiro doesn't think it was funny at all. Train is in love? With who? If he was in love he would've taken this more seriously instead he's goofing off. Doesn't he care if his so called "lover" loves him back?

Train looked up at Toshiro who was deep in thought. He caught the silent treatment and positioned himself back on the bed. "What are you thinking about, Toshiro?"

The question broke the captain's train of thought and looked back at Train's bright yellow eyes. He let out a sigh and asked, "Train, aren't you a little curious?"

"About who I'm in love with?" The older-but younger boy nodded. "To be honest I have never fallen in love before. So this is new to me like the academy thing. My "lover" must be someone I know before I died."

"That is reasonable", Toshiro said having his tone being depressed a bit. Then he remember something. "Oh, I almost forgot." He pulled out a medium brown bag containing the boys uniform. "This is your uniform for the academy tomorrow."

Train took the bag and looked inside. He pulled out the blue pants, white shirt and blue undershirt. "You have got to be joking? Uniforms?"

"Well, would you prefer the girls uniform? They're red."

"No, blue is fine. But I wonder if there's still time to change my offer into an execution.

"Train!"

"What? I was only kidding. But still-"

BAM!

Train rubbed the back of his head where Toshiro punched him. The little dude sighed and started walking toward the exit. Until Train grabbed him from behind and put him laying on the bed. "TRAIN, LET ME GO!"

"Look you're going to sleep whether you're busy or not. It's past your bedtime."

Toshiro twitched. "I am not a child, Heartnet. Nor am I going to sleep. I still need to finish my paperwork so if you don't-"

He was interrupted by a soft snore. He realized Train has fallen asleep on him while still holding his waist tightly. Toshiro tried struggling, pulling, kicking, and especially shoving but nothing work. He decided to quit for the day and let him kill his captor in the morning. The room was peaceful considering the only sound in there was Train's soft breathing on his neck and his heartbeat pumping fast by every second. Only a few minutes later Toshiro found himself shifting off to dreamland.

* * *

Here's the polls:

**If Train Heartnet was a soul reaper which squad would fit him best?**

**1.) Squad 1-Captain Yamamoto 1 » 5%**

**2.) Squad 2-Captain Soi Fon 2 » 10%**

**3.) Squad 3-Lieutenant Kira Izuru 0 » 0%**

**4.) Squad 4-Captain Unohana 1 » 5%**

**5.) Squad 5-Lieutenant Momo Hinawori 1 » 5%**

**6.) Squad 6-Captain Byakuya Kuchiki 2 » 10%**

**7.) Squad 7-Captain Sajin Komamura 1 » 5%**

**8.) Squad 8-Captain Shunsui Kyoraku 0 » 0%**

**9.) Squad 9-Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi 2 » 10%**

**10.) Squad 10-Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya 5 » 26%**

**11.) Squad 11-Captain Kenpachi Zaraki 3 » 15%**

**12.) Squad 12-Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi 1 » 5%**

**13.) Squad 13-Captain Jushiro Ukitake 0 » 0%**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Academy and the Obfuscating Roses part 1: The Written Test

Slowly opening his eyes, Toshiro wakes to see his room in a golden hue. He rises up from his bed and stretched his sore muscles. He looks to his left only to see an empty spot where Train Heartnet slept the previous night. This causes the young captain to worry. He can't sense Train's spiritual pressure in the immediate area, which only increases his worry. He knows that Train is ignorant about Seireitei, the poor guy could get lost, or hurt! Or worse, be late for his first day in the academy!

Train's POV

I decided to wake up early since the morning sun woke me up. I glanced at Toshiro seeing as though he's still sleeping. 'Since it's dawn I should enjoy the moment before I go to boring life in the academy,' I thought. I opened the window and jumped on the roof. The golden warmth made me want to take a nap on the rooftop. 'Maybe a quick nap.' I thought as I lay down on the roof and closed my eyes.

Reopening my eyes I was back in my Inner World, staring at the full moon once again. I stood up realizing I was on the fountain's stone edge. I looked at the many roses surrounding my fountain. I looked at the lavender rose again, but is it supposed to have two in one? I slapped myself in the face. Yep, it's still there.

"Is there something you are not fond of, Train." I turned around seeing the dragon cat lady from before.

"Why is the lavender rose now has two instead of one?" I asked her.

"All I can say is each rose represents your emotion for people you know."

"So, two roses in one represent my emotions for two different people, even if they are the same color?"

"Bravo, Mr. Heartnet. Bravo", she said while sarcastically applauding. "And has your mother ever told you to say good morning to anyone when they made their appearance?" I rolled my eyes. Why do I have a zanpakuto who acts like a mother hen? "I beg your pardon. You know I can hear every thought that comes through your head, right?"

"I'm sorry. Good morning, Partner, and thanks for the update"

"Much better. Do you wish to continue?"

"Yes, my question is who are two people I know who I fallen in love with?" I glanced at her hoping she would give me an answer.

"I apologize if I am not helping you but this is your personal problem. I bid you adieu, Train." She walked past me as if I was a mere illusion. "Before I take my leave I leave you with this piece of advice. One of those two roses will die out for lack of love for them. One rose is someone you have known and the other is someone you have met. Both have changed you." When I turned around she was gone. What does her advice mean? Why does she have to talk in riddles? This is so confusing.

I felt a tug on my shoulder...

Normal POV

Surprisingly, Train jerks his head up and bumps into something hard. He rubs his forehead as he looks at the thing that caused his temporary pain. It ended up being a someone: Toshiro Hitsugaya, who is rubbing his forehead as well. While they are not looking at each other the two are blushing in embarrassment. At the same time, they both hear their zanpakuto laughing at this unusual scene.

After mentally telling them to shut up, Toshiro says, "Since you are awake now it's time for you to get dressed."

Train sighed. "I almost forgot why today is so important. Remind me again why I'm going to this Soul Reaper Academy."

"Because, Train, you need to learn to take control of your powers. In all my times in the thirteen court guard squads I have never seen anyone create objects using reishi. If this information was to be heard in the ears of our enemies they'll use you as a mere pawn in their plans. We both know it is either this or death, and there is no way in Hell I'll let you go through with you getting executed for doing no crime on your first day in Seireitei. Do you understand now?"

"Geez. I asked a simple question, not a life-long speech."

"You know what I mean. Let's get going. You need to wear your uniform."

"Is it possible-"

"For the last time, no. You are not requesting to change your mind."

"But-"

"No!"

"I was only wondering-"

"DAMMIT, TRAIN HEARTNET! I SAID NO!

~BCR~

Toshiro waits outside his room, tapping his foot impatiently. He knocks on his door for like the fifth time in the last two minutes. "Are you done in there? How long does it take for you to put your uniform on?"

"Excuse me for my tardiness, Mr. Impatient. But I never wore this outfit in my living life! So don't blame me if I'm taking away your precious time", Train says from the inside of the captain's room. "Anyway, I'm almost done. Hold on for a second." If you were Hitsugaya a second felt more like a year. "OK, you can come in." Toshiro slides his door open revealing Train in his uniform: a white kosode(shirt) with blue stripes above a blue shitagi (under shirt), blue hakama (trousers/pants), and white socks with sandals. The only thing that stands out is his red choker with the bright gold bell hanging from it. "What do you think?"

In the golden hue, Train's eyes seem to become more brighter. Toshiro keeps staring at him. Train tries to hold in his giggles but it went out after fifteen seconds. "What?" Toshiro asks agitated.

Train points to his face. "There is a piece of saliva coming out of your mouth."

Toshiro feels his face heating up as he wipes away the hanging saliva. He turns to leave before showing his embarrassing blush saying, "We have to leave and blue suits you more than red."

"Aw, thanks Shiro."

The white-haired shinigami turns around to face the brunette asking, "What did you call me?"

"Shiro. I like to give my friends a nickname. Maybe I should call you Snowball. Nah, I'll think of a better name for you later."

Toshiro begins walking away. "You can only call me Captain Hitsugaya, when you are an official Shinigami, or Toshiro. Remember that."

Then, Train follows Toshiro out the barracks. "Aye aye, Capitan."

"Oh, shut up."

~BCR~

"Wow. This is the academy? It's frigging huge!" Train yells while staring at the school in shock from the entrance gate. The school stands beyond him, tall and presently white. In Train's mind, he thought he is looking at a palace. Cherry blossoms glide from the eastern wind giving the school a welcoming presence.

"Of course this is the academy. Where else would I be taking you? And stop gawking at it like it's new. This place has been here for centuries."

"Whoa. That long? By now the founder must be one old guy."

Hitsugaya chuckles. "Nice guess. It's Head Captain Shigenkuni Genryusai Yamamoto, who is the founder of the Shinigami Academy."

"I stand corrected." They both walk inside. Train, who is admiring every view that comes to face, notices something off. This entire building is empty. "Hey, Toshiro. Where are the other students?"

"If I'm correct they must be getting ready or waking up."

"WHAT? You're telling me we came here early? Why?"

"I don't want to cause a commotion. How would they react if they see a captain, like me, escorting a new student in here? They'll spread gossip, stalkers watching your every move, and anyone who cross your path will ask an endless amount of questions. You'll be the center of attention on day one of your first academic year. Did you forget what Head Captain Yamamoto said yesterday? You're supposed to keep your powers a secret. That much exposure will you get in trouble."

"Okay, if you put it that way. Why didn't you let me walk here alone?"

"You're still an amateur to Seireitei. Do I have to draw you a picture why?"

"Fine. You don't have to be snooty about it."

~BCR~

They finally made it to the headmaster's office. Toshiro opens the door assuring Train would go in first. He does and inside Train feels someones presence inside the room. The office is all tidy up and organize. It's so clean you can barely see any dust flying around.

A beautiful dark brown desk at the bed by the window with a black rolling chair facing back at them. A median-large pile of paperwork on the left side semi neatly order. Train senses the mysterious stranger on the of the rolling chair. As soon as Toshiro closes the door the chair the chair swirls around revealing a long white haired captain who Train remembers from the meeting. He can tell this man has kindness just by looking into his dark brown eyes. The man stands up from his desk and walks around it toward Train.

"Good morning, Train Heartnet. Let me be the first to welcome you to the Shinigami Academy",he said stucking his hand out to Train to introduce himself. "My name is Juushiro Ukitake, captain of squad 13."

The newly student took his hand and shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Are you the academy's headmaster?"

"Yes I am", he replies after taking his hand out of the greeting grip. "This is like an extra job I do when I am not working as a captain, but I bring along my paperwork to complete while I'm in here."

"It must be tough being a captain and the academy's headmaster at the same time."

"It is, but you don't need to worry about me. I've managed doing these two with the help of my two third seats, who're also my assistants."

"I don't mean to pry but why do you have two third seats?"

"It's hard to choose between them. They are both strong and loyal in equal rate."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Can we get down to business", Toshiro interrupts their nice chat. "Train needs to do his entrance exam before the students arrive."

"What entrance exam? I thought I was too late to take it."

"On the contrary, since the Head Captain insisted on you coming here I made an exception for you to take your exam early before school starts. This exam determines what kind of class you'll take for the next six years. There are two type of classes; the normal and the advanced. If your entrance exam's score is high, you'll be placed in the advanced class. If it's a low score, you'll be put in the normal classes. Get it?"

"Got it."

"You'll be taking two types of the entrance exam. One is the written test and the other is the physical. Right now you're going to take the written exam. You can use my office for privacy while me and young Hitsugaya stand outside to wait." Ukitake went inside his desk taking out a pencil, an eraser, and a small packet. "No need to rush yourself. You have a few hours before the students could arrive. Come along, Toshiro. We must give Train some privacy of his own." Both the two captains walk out the office and closing the door behind them.

Train Heartnet now stands alone in the headmaster's office, who happens to be one of the captain's from the meeting. He loudly sighs. "I might as well get it over with." He went to sit on Ukitake's chair and takes the pencil. The line requiring his name to be written from last name to first. He writes it down on the paper. It was now time to start the written test.

"'Multiple Choice. Circle in your answer of the following questions below.

Question 1: Who is the head captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads?' This is going to be a piece of cake." Train looks at the three sorts of answer. "'a.) Takashi Yamamoto b.) Shigenkuni Genryusai Yamamoto c.) Yoshi Yamamoto d.) Kurogane Yamamoto.'" The soon-to-be new student ended up having his head on the test. "I'm doom. Who makes up this test? All I know is hearing Toshiro telling me his name is Yamamoto." His quickly got his head out the desk. "Or did he mentioned his whole name to me before?"

"_Of course he mentioned it before, you bad excuse of a cat person!_"

'Well, if it isn't my so-called helper.'

"_Train, all you have to do is remember. You have a brain use it!_"

'Then why don't you help me if you know the answer!'

"_It isn't my fault you don't remember what happen before you got inside the school._"

'What...?'

[Flashback]

__

"Wow. This is the academy? It's frigging huge!" Train yells while staring at the school in shock from the entrance gate. The school stands beyond him, tall and pristinely white. In Train's mind, he thought he is looking at a palace. Cherry blossoms glide from the eastern wind giving the school a welcoming presence.

"Of course this is the academy. Where else would I be taking you? And stop gawking at it like it's new. This place has been here for centuries."

"Whoa. That long? By now the founder must be one old guy."

Hitsugya chuckles. "Nice guess. It's Head Captain Shigenkuni Genryusai Yamamoto, who is the founder of the Shinigami Academy."

"I stand corrected."

[End Flashback]

"I remember! Thank you, Toshiro!"

His zanpakuto sighs. "_This is going to be one long test day._"

Train circles in a and went to the next question. "'Question 2: Which squad is the research and development department? a.) squad 3 b.) squad 9 c.) squad 11 d.) squad 12.'" Train puts his elbow on top of the desk and lets his cheek rest on his hand. "I wish I know which squad is." He sighs in frustration. "I guess I have no choice but to circle in between the two." With no clue of the answer, he circles in b.

He went to the third question. "'Question 3: An evil spirit that lurks around the human world is/are called _. a.) Creatures b.) Boogyman c.) Hollows d.) creature of the night.' I know this one." Train circles in c and he was on the next one.

"'Question 4: What is a modified soul? a.) a piece of candy b.) an artificial soul c.) a second soul d.) none of the above.' B sounds like a scientist would say." He circles in b for his answer.

"'Question 5: How many ranks are in a squad? a.) 5 b.) 10 c.) 15 d.) 20.' Are there ranks in a squad? Oh well." He shrug his shoulders and circles in a as his answer.

A few questions later...

"'True or False. Write in T (for true) or F (for false) in each statement below.

Question 1: Soifon is the captain of squad 2 and the leading commander of the Stealth Force.'" Train puts his pencil top under his chin in thought. "Hmm, who's Soifon? Let's see... there were two women at the meeting room. From the name stealth force must mean it has something to do with ninjas. Out of the two women, one looks kind and gentle while the other was small and looked like she can scratch someone's face off. I think the woman I called a shrew. She's dressed like a ninja. So I guess it's true." Train writes down a T on the blank line beside the question.

"'Question 2: Byakuya Kuchiki is the captain of squd 6.' Hmm, which one is Byakuya? Oh well." He puts in the letter F as his answer.

"'Question 3: Every soul reaper name their zanpakuto.' I'm thinking no." He writes in F again on the blank.

"'Question 4: A broken zanpakuto can be return to its original state after a recovery.' Can it really do that?" His answer turns out to be a T.

"'Question 5: A soul reaper has three jobs.' That could b true." Then, he writes in T.

A few more questions later...

"'Short Answer. Write in your answer in each question.

Question 1: What is the difference between shikai and bankai?' What is shikai and bankai?"

"_There is a big difference between them._"

'How do you know if your knowledge is the same as mine?'

"_I am a zanpakuto after all. I do know, like any other zanpakuto, there is a difference between shikai and bankai_."

'Instead of the name, what is the difference?'

"_The difference is the way they are both unleash._"

'How do you unleash shikai?'

"_To unleash shikai, the zanpakuto's owner have to gain their zanpakuto's trust. In doing so, they must form a resonance between them, but it is not as simple as it is explained, Train. The zanpakuto decides if his/her master is loyal to follow or ignores them._"

'That's not right, is it?'

"_It is the zanpakuto's decision, not the owner._"

'Hey, in our time together do you think I'm...?'

"_In those last few days, I am proud to have a master like you._"

'Thank you, and I'm happy to have you as my partner. What happens if the zanpakuto accepts?'

"_If the zanpakuto accepts being loyal to his/her master then the first step in their newly bond is forming the zanpakuto. Then, in forming the shikai, all the master have to do is hear their zanpakuto's name._"

Train lightly chuckles. 'That explains so much.'

"_Deeply, the owner does know their zanpakuto's name. Usually the owner shouts out the name with a command if they're in a dangerous situation._"

'What about bankai? How do you unleash it?'

"_It's complicated. To unleash bankai you need to beat your opponent, who happens to be your zanpakuto. If you can become the victor of your brawl you'll accomplish your task in unleashing your zanpakuto's final stage, bankai._"

'How long does these sort of thing last? It sounds too good to be true.'

"_It takes years fighting against your zanpakuto. The catch is not fighting your zanpakuto in your shikai form._"

'I knew there was something else to it. So let me get this straight. Shikai is like the first upgrade to the zanpakuto. By doing it, the owner needs to hear the zanpauto's name. Bankai is the final ungrade. To activate it, the owner defeats their zanpakuto in a personal fight.'

"_I've forgot to mention one small detail in bankai. Bankai is the resonance between zanpakuto and master. Making it one as a living weapon._"

'Cool. I can't wait to have our first fight together.'

"_It'll be an honor to fight against you._"

After Train finish writing down the first short answer, he went to the second one. "'Question 2: List in three forms of a zanpakuto.' I know a zanpakuto is usually form into a katana. Oh well, I'll call one short blade and the last field sword."

"_I all ready told you the forms of a zanpakuto. Have you forgotten about them?_"

'I'm not going to remember them anyway. I'll form my zanpakuto into a katana. '

"_Train! May I remind you who're you talking to._"

Nervously, Train decides to change the subject. 'Look, I'm done with this question. Now for the next one.'

"'Question 3: Explain Project Spearhead.'"

Train's answer: It's a project about using an experiment as a spearhead.

"'Question 4: How do you become a captain?'"

Train's answer: It depends on how strong you are.

"'Question 5: How many district(s) is/are in the Rukongai?

Train's answer: I'm guessing a lot. Almost like over 30.

Another few questions later...

"'Essay. Write 1 essay out of the two questions below.'" Once again, Train ends up having his head on the desk. "I'm really starting to hate tests", he quietly tells to himself. "Alright, I need to finish this entrance exam before the other students come in. Lets see what we got.

'1.) Describe how to form a zanpakuto.

2.) What inspired you to be a soul reaper?'

I'll pick two for this essay."

"_What is your inspiration, My Lord?_" his zanpakuto asks.

'I don't think I have an inspiration. I never thought of being a soul reaper.'

"_How about a who instead of a what?_"

'What are you talking about this time?'

"_A certain who you know who has snow white hair and ember gem eyes._"

'No, I am not talking about Toshiro.'

"_I never said Captain Hitsugaya. You just assumed it was him._"

'But you were thinking about it.'

"_..._"

'Let me finish this test so I don't need you to distract me.'

"_Don't you think __his zanpakuto is quite handsome_?" she asks changing the subject. Train could see himself staring at his zanpakuto in a bored expression as she bubbly talks about Hyourinmaru and blush like a an oversize cherry. "I'm glad I didn't let any of those zanpakuto go any further in your inner world."

'Wait. They went inside my inner world?'

"_Yeah. Half of them needs a make-over, especially the cat lady._"

'You mean Haineko.'

"_That's her name? It fits perfectly since she has ashy skin._"

Train physically grunts to himself. 'Back to the main subject, did any of them see you?'

"_I'm like you, Train. I like to be mysterious to new people._"

'I don't become mysterious to new people.'

"_Really? How about the fact you haven't told anyone who you really are? If you're trying to be open-hearted you should start with Toshiro._"

'I already told him I was an assassin. What more does he want to hear?'

"_Train, you didn't tell him you were Chronos Number XIII, also known as the infamous Black Cat. How long do you think it'll take for everyone in the 13 Court Guard Squad to realize your presence? If Toshiro was upset of your half-truth statement I don't want to know his next emotion for the whole story._"

'I know, but now-and I can't believe I'm saying this-I need to focus on my work.'

"_You are a complete idiot, Train! Don't you care how he'd feel if he hears about it!_"

'Of course I do!' He mentally yelled at her for the first time. It was silent from the two. Until, 'I know about it. When Toshiro heard I was an assassin, he uncontrollably starts crying. It tears my heart just thinking about it! I know he wasn't expecting someone who save people could killed them in the past. I don't even want to imagine what he'll do if he figure it out. I never want to see Toshiro cry anymore. Not around anyone and certainly not around me.'

The zanpakuto don't want to see her master breaking down on her now. He is so close in finishing his exam. She quickly change the subject. "_Enough of a sad story. You need to finish this before school starts! Crying about something in the past is not getting you anywhere! Now, how are you going to start this essay?_"

Train pull himself back together. With determination and something else hidden in his eyes, he begins writing. 'This essay is going to be about Toshiro.'

(In Train's Inner World)

The dragon-cat lady zanpakuto gazes at the roses beyond her. Her eyes land on twin lavender roses.

"Odd", she said. The zanpakuto spirit takes another look at the two-in-one roses. The youngest of the two blooms. She could have sworn it has a bit of red on the rose's petal edges. After, one last blink she now believes it's true. "Amazing. Train's emotions grows more affectionate than the first rose. One day he needs to choose between the two roses. He must let go one of them. It's painful to have to admirers falling for the same person. It's even more hard to make the right decisions."

(Back to reality)

Train finally finished his written exam. At the same time, Ukitake came in to see his progress.

"I see you've complete the written part. Well done", Juushiro said congrating him.

"Thanks", the brunette replies while stretching his tired limbs. "I think I should take a short walk around the school."

"Why not Captain Hitsugaya guide you around? He did graduated here."

"Toshiro is still here?"

"Yes, I've told him he should go back to his regular schedule but he insisted on staying outside my office waiting for you to complete your exam.

"That was nice of him."

Ukitake smiles to himself. "It really was. Captain Hitsugaya", he calls. The young prodigy walks in the room. "Why don't you show Train around? He can use one if he's going to know where to go." Toshiro nodded and went out the room with Train tailing behind him. The long-haired shinigami glances at the test Train was taking. Time to see if you pass the entrance exam." He went to sit down on his desk and took out a red pen. After going through the answers, he went to the essay part. It wasn't a shocker Train wrote about Toshiro Hitsugaya, but it what he writes about him makes Ukitake smile to himself. Making sure he was alone in his office, he takes out Train's essay, folds it, and hides it in his pocket. He went back to his business by putting a red B on the left side of the exam paper.

'I wonder how he does during the physical exam. He seem to be a bright student', Ukitake thought to himself.

* * *

Here's the polls:

**If Train Heartnet was a soul reaper which squad would fit him best?**

**1.) Squad 1-Captain Yamamoto 2 » 4%**

**2.) Squad 2-Captain Soi Fon 6 » 12%**

**3.) Squad 3-Lieutenant Kira Izuru 1 » 2%**

**4.) Squad 4-Captain Unohana 2 » 4%**

**5.) Squad 5-Lieutenant Momo Hinawori 3 » 6%**

**6.) Squad 6-Captain Byakuya Kuchiki 5 » 10%**

**7.) Squad 7-Captain Sajin Komamura 2 » 4%**

**8.) Squad 8-Captain Shunsui Kyoraku 2 » 4%**

**9.) Squad 9-Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi 4 » 8%**

**10.) Squad 10-Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya 10 » 20%**

**11.) Squad 11-Captain Kenpachi Zaraki 6 » 12%**

**12.) Squad 12-Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi 2 » 4%**

**13.) Squad 13-Captain Jushiro Ukitake 4 » 8%**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Sorry for the late update. I hope u enjoy this chapter.^-^_**

**_Warning: Longest. Chapter. EVER. My bad. The Bleach and Black Cat characters are not mine._**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Academy and the Obfuscating Roses part 2- The Physical Test

"And here is where the students eat for lunch", Captain Hitsugaya shows Train the relaxation spot where most students hang out and eat. "Any questions so far?"

"Yeah, I have one." The new student puts his hand over his stomach with a soft groan after it. "Where is the cafeteria? I'm starving."

The young prodigy let out an unsatisfied sigh. It's amazing how someone had this short of an attention span. All he thinks about is food.

"Honestly, Train, how can you think about food? I'm showing you your yearly classes and you would rather listen to your stomach. Does it do all the thinking instead of your brain?"

"Whose idea was it to come here early and not eat breakfast before departing? Only crazy people are stupid enough to forget about breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day."

"Need I remind you if we come here much later then it'll be too late for you to take your entrance exam? Or should I act it for you to keep up?"

"You can do that?"

"It's called sarcasm and I am not going to embarrass myself in front of you."

"I wasn't implying you to do it anyway."

"Whatever. Lets move on. Shall we?"

"Lead the way, O Mighty One." Train mockingly bowed in front of Hitsugaya.

They continue the academy's tour as Hitsugaya being the tour guide and Heartnet barely listening. During the 'tour', Hitsugaya begins to have a slight feeling. Not the emotion kind. The kind of feeling you get when you forget. At the end of the tour, it hit him like a lightning bolt.

"Oh, now I remember what I forgot."

"What is it?"

"I need to do something at my quarters, but I don't know if I can let you stay here by yourself."

"Toshiro, I can take care of myself. I'll wait for you at the entrance gate."

"I don't know. What if you get in trouble while I'm not around?"

"Like I said, I can take care of myself. I'm not just a regular guy you see everyday."

"I can tell." They both walk together to the gate. Hitsugaya turns to look at the brunette. "I'll be right back in at least 5 minutes. While I am gone I don't want you moving from your spot. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah. Go on. We both know we don't got all day," Heartnet said as he mockingly shoo the little captain.

Hitsugaya sighs. "Alright. Remember, stay here." He points to the ground showing Train where to stay put. He nodded and in no time the young prodigy was gone.

"What to do?" Train says out loud. "Might as well look at the trees. They sure are wonderful this time of year." His gaze went to one of the cherry blossoms. Spring is the only time the trees blossom. Just gazing at them reminded the stray cat of the eventful evening where he met the white-haired beauty.

"WHOA! WAIT A MINUTE! DID I JUST THINK THAT?" He quickly covers his mouth and looked both ways. No one was around. Good.

Train Heartnet could feel his face heating up. Did he imagine the prodigy as a beauty? Sure, he admits the short kid is cute. After their first encounter, Train felt happy being by his side. He adore those gem-like eyes, his spiky, soft white hair, and his smile always make him want to crave it more. But a beauty? This is the first time a thought like that actually went through his mind. What is going on with him? What is this feeling?

He heard his zanpakuto laughing at him. His face turns more redder by the second. He wish she would finish any time soon. Mentally telling her to shut her trap until he hears her saying to watch out.

He notice something coming straight at him! Train managed to move in a split second before it hit him. He looks at the spot where he once stand. Now there was a smokey black spot. He was lucky he dodged it. If he didn't it might be possible he would have something worse than a second degree burn.

"What the hell was that?" he yelled.

"That was called a kido, Black Cat", said a familiar voice he knew too well. Train looks at his attacker. His eyes widened to the size of teacup plates. The attacker has long white hair passing his shoulders, his bangs neatly comb showing his framed face, and his lavender eyes. He wore the same uniform as the brunette and carries two katanas. Train couln't believe it. He never thought he would encounter **him** here of all places. Well, it is where you go after death but Heartnet wasn't expecting him to be in the same school he is going to attend. "I never would see the day when you, Train Heartnet, died at a young age. I pressumed you were living a carefree life. That ended quite a short time."

"Creed...When... did you... died?"

"Around last year if I remember correctly. Three months after the Eden battle. I was driving with my fiance, Echidna, and a drunken driver crashed his car into mine. I don't know what happen to him but the crash killed both me and my beloved. And I really don't want to bore you of my tragic story. What about you? How did the carefree cat died?"

"I had an incurable illness. I didn't bother going to the hospital. I simply ignored it. To make a long story short, I ended up dying in front of the Kurosaki Clinic in Karakura Town."

"At least you ended in a place that is like a hospital."

"Yeah, just my luck." Train chuckles at his dark humor. "What are you doing here? Why are you attacking me? Are you back to thinking about living like a god again?"

Creed laughs out loud. I mean REALLY laugh out loud. "No, no. I am a change man. Echidna and I are both second year students here. And no, I am not thinking about that ridiculous plan. I don't know why I suggest it in the first place."

"But you haven't answer my second question. Why are you attacking me?"

"You finish with your written test, yes?" Train nods. "This is your last part of the exam: the physical test. I will be your opponent. In other words, I am your final obstacle in completing your entrance exam." Creed throws Train his spare katana. The brunette successfully grabbed it. "Shall we begin?" He unsheathed his own sword.

"I know I am not going to enjoy this", he said as he draws out his temporary sword.

~BCR~

Toshiro's POV

"There. All done", I said to myself as I just finish wrapping a bento (lunchbox). It was wrapped in a light blue cloth. "I hope he likes the lunchI made for him. I'm guessing I must have taken like 4 minutes to make his lunch."

I made a box of two rice balls on left side. One of them has tarako (cooked salty cod roe) and the other has shiozake (flaked cooked salted salmon). On the right is a rolled-up, golden brown omlet with six little sausages looking like four-legged red octopus. Also, with the chopsticks inside while the cover is on top of the delicious lunch.

"Now I just need to go buy some milk." I left my kitchen and straight to finding the closest food market. When I got there, I ordered ten glass bottles of milk. As the old clerk gave me my order, he tells me if I was going to drink all that by myself.

I blushed in embarrassment. "They are not for me. They are for my... roommate", I hesitated.

"Yeah. Keep telling yourself that, little fella."

I don't have time for this, I thought. I shunpo back to my home and placed the milks in my refridgerator but managed to leave one out for his lunch.

Alright. I have his lunch prepared. Now that I think about it does he even like salted food? Maybe it was a bad idea to make his lunch. He could get some at school. On the other hand, I deeply desire to see his smile again. I sighed at the thought of it. Sure Train smiled a lot of times but I think I don't have the heart to tell him to stop. I don't want it to end.

Okay. Setting my fantasies aside for now. If I am going to give him his lunch I need to keep myself under control. I can not let him weaken me just by showing me one dazzling smile. I need to practice before I go. But with what? There's no way I'm going to go to someone and ask them to impersonate Train. It'll ruin my reputation and respect as a captain!

I need something close to comparing what I think of him. The only thing close is the milk bottle. Fine, it's better than nothing. I made sure I was the only one in my area. Then, I double check outside for any unwanted strangers. After, I went back to the glass bottle of milk and pictured it as Train Heartnet in his school uniform with his bell collar tied to his neck and sitting there smiling at me with his casual cat-like grins. I felt my face heat up. "Come on, Hitsugaya!" I told myself. "Get a hold of yourself! He's not really here!" I cleared my throat as I face 'Train'.

"Heartnet, I made you some food for lunch..." No, that is not good. "Heartnet, I made something for you so you better eat it all..." Too demanding. "I hope you enjoy my cooking..." No, too shy. "Please enjoy my cooking..." Too desperate. "Do you accept my lunchbox?" Way too desperate. "Lunch, I made you some Heartnet..." WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT? "...I don't know what to say." This is a lot harder than I gave credict for.

What am I going to do? I have never done anything like this before in my life! This is so frustrating! All I have to do is give him his bento. It doesn't take at least more than a few words. You can do this! I sighed out loud. I am going to try this one more time. I took a deep breath and turn to the glass bottle. Once again I pictured the bottle as the desceased bounty hunter. I heard my heart beating faster than a pair of hummingbird wings. I can feel my ears turning red. My words stuck to my throat getting ready for me to say them out loud. I can do this. I am alone with no one to distract me. It is only me and the bottle.

"Heartnet..." I pause when I say his surname. Then, I correct myself, "Train. I made you a box lunch because I know how hungry you get. So..." I lifted the bento to show 'him'. "So, I hope you like it." Yes! I did it! I feel so relieve right now. Nothing can bring me down.

Until...

"Thank you, Toshiro. I appreciate what you done for me", says a deep, feminine, muscular voice. No, no, no, no, NO! Why now? Of all people I knew who had seen this why _her_?

I slowly turned around to see Matsumoto smiling at me. All I want to do right now was scream bloody hell. But all I come up with was "...this is not what it looks like, Rangiku." I was surprised I was able to hold on the box lunch all this time without letting it fall.

"'Not what it looks like', huh?" she said back to using her original voice. "To me you are practicing to give Train a bento, which you made, and trying so hard not to stutter as you look at him. Does that sum it up, captain?"

I sighed and nodded my head slowly. Honestly, she amazed me with her intellegence sometimes. "How long have you been there?" I asked a little scared, but I made sure I didn't show it.

"Don't worry. I just came in. I'm surprised you hadn't notice me coming. Now back on the main topic; are you nervous, Shiro-chan?"

"First off; no, I am not nervous. I wasn't made captain for nothing! And second; don't call me Shiro-chan! It's bad enough Momo called me that. It's worse when you say it."

I saw her smile turn to a big grin. "You must really _like_ him." I tried to hide my blush but somehow I got a feeling she saw it. Matsumoto turns to leave. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. It's okay if you like Train."

"I do NOT like him!" That was a lie.

"Keep telling yourself that a million times." Before she went outside she say, "If it is for you-know-who, then be youself in confronting your feelings. Don't be scare." She left afterward.

Me? Confronting my feelings? To **_him_**? No way! I'm not ready yet! All I want to do is take my time! What if I don't have time? What if he doesn't have feelings for me? What if I am too late and he falls for someone else? I don't know if I can take it.

I felt a strong spiritual pressure coming from outside. I ran out caring the bento and milk with me. It may not be much but I know who it belong to. He can't possibly be in danger all ready. Honestly I left for for at least five minutes and all ready he's gotten himself in a situation. It's as if he's meant to be unlucky. The very thought of it makes my heartbeat increase in each step I ran.

Train Heartnet must be the most unluckiest man I have ever met.

~BCR~

Train's POV

"Hado #4: Byakurai!" Creed yelled as he fire another shot in my direction.

I slowly, but quickly, dodge it. I am exhausted, bruised, and in pain. I didn't know Creed was able to be more faster and stronger the last time we faught.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Scorching heat and disorder, evolve the transposition of the southern sear barrier. Hado #31: Shakkahou!" he announced another kido spell. I tried to move to my left but my right arm wasn't so lucky. I can feel my skin already burning. It felt like my arm was laying on top of a barbeque grill! It was hard for me to use a sword with one hand (even though I've never use or rather fight with one before). A warm liquid was sliding down my arm. I soon came to realize it was my own blood coming out of my burned wound. Before my mind could catch up, Creed thrust his sword skyward aiming toward my right shoulder where it is attached to my burnt arm. I realized he is trying to immobilize my arms that way it would be hard impossible for me to weild my sword.

I ignored the agonizing pain and raised my sword-with both hands-to block his attack. Our weapons came into contact sending out an echoed CLANG throughout the area. Creed used as much of his strength as he can to overpower me. Well I'm not the kind of person to back down so easily. So I copied his same tactic against him. I saw his eyes widened. He was surprise, but not shocked. He of all people know what I'm like when it comes to fighting.

After a few minutes of outstrengthening the other, Creed repeatedly thrust his blade toward mine. His attacks were more intense than before. He's looking for a weakspot beside my injured arm. Hmph, like I'm going to let that happen. Every time he strike, I either countered or parried. On out fifth, or sixth impact (I lost count after three), we dispersed in the sky and landed gracefully on opposite sides of the field. I took the liberty in checking our background. The schoolyard had many burn spots on grounds, walls even on some of the trees. Yep, **he** is going to bite my head off. I don't who, but I think it's between Ukitake or Toshiro... Scratch that, it's definately the latter. He said to stay in one spot and I ended up taking my physical exam. I must be the most _unluckiest_ soul in Soul Society. I shook my head to have back my clear and focus mind. I can't think about anything, especially the captain prodigy. I narrowed my gold eyes.

Toshiro...

Those eyes...

His pure snow hair...

His moonlit skin...

His battle dance...

Those crystal tears...

His adorable smile...

There's no way I can't stop thinking about him.

"You seem different." My opponent's voice woke me up from my daydreaming. I saw him holding his sword over his shoulder. His curious eyes never left mine. "You seem more... distracted. Not the same Train Heartnet I remember before. He always concentrate on whats in front or behind him. Is there something in your mind you want to talk about? Or is it personal?"

I tightened my grip on the katana. "Forget about it. The faster we finish my exam, the faster I can finally eat breakfast!"

He laughed at my hungry joke then he went back serious. "Let me ask you a simple question then. How?" I blinked. What does he meant how? As in "How I got here?" or "How did you do on your written exam?" He noticed my confused look I gave him. "I mean how did you manage to take a late entrance exam? Shinigami Academy is the only school in Seireitei. It is a school to train yourself into becoming a shinigami serving yourself under the thirteen court guard squads. You could've been patient and wait until next year to enter, but for some reason you are taking it without no one telling you otherwise. And if you don't mind me being noble, tell me why after."

Gee, how should I say this?

Should I tell him it was Captain Commander's idea to let me attend the academy and take the exam? Tell him if I don't then I would be executed? Tell him I have an after-death power that I'm still working on? That I have an overprotective zanpakuto spirit (_I resent that!_) who I don't know her name yet?

What should I tell him?

I let out a huge sigh. "Let's just say; it was an offer I can never refuse."

He, too, sighed. He knew it was at least enough to answer and unanswer his question. I mentally grinned. I am so good with loopholes.

"Train", he said, "remember when I mentioned about kido?"

What is he up to now? "Yeah, you fired a couple of those at me. One of them actually succeeded. Congradualation", I sarcastically replied as I showed him my right arm. His face remained expressionless.

"I fired Hado spells at you."

I felt an uneasy feeling coming up on my spine. "Is there a difference?"

"Kido, or demon spells, have two types of its kind. Hado, the destructive spells, and Bakudo, which are binding spells. In both of them, some require for the caster to say the incantation as you have notice before. And this spell I'm casting doesn't need one." He disappeared again. He can be anywhere with his new super speed. Question is; where? Before I knew it he was five inches in front of me. "Bakudo #1 Sai." Suddenly, my arms were forcibly behind my back and in doing so, I dropped my weapon in the process. Next, I was on the ground like someone just pushed me. I couldn't do anything. I could barely move a muscle.

"What did you do to me?" I said.

"Bakudo #1: Sai, or rather, Binding spell #1: Restrain. This spell locks my oppenent's arms in place behind their back. Not many first-years can escape or break through it. It'll take a huge amount of reiatsu to release yourself."

I struggled against my restraint. It was no use. It was too strong. I heard a familiar voice calling my name. Great, I'm hollucinating in battle. I could've sworn I heard him. My eyes widened after I heard Creed's next words.

"Looks like we have an audience." I turned my head to the other side. Wonderful, the captains **and** other subordinates are here to see how I'm doing. Even Captain Hitsugaya is here. I can tell he's worried about me. "They must've sensed your reiatsu flaring up a bit."

I blinked as I look at my opponent. "I was letting out my spiritual pressure?" That is weird. I only did that when I activate my powers.

"_You were frustrated during your battle, Train_". I heard my zanpakuto say.

'Now you tell me.'

"_Be happy I actually said anything._"

'Thank you, oh, Mother Hen.'

"You were frustrated during our battle", I heard my opponent say.

"Thanks, I all ready got the memo", I told him.

My golden ords soon met teal. His eyes were showing many emotions. Some I can't even descrbe. I only knew he was debating to stay where he is or step in and come to my rescue. I can't let this happen! This is my fight and test. If I manage to graduate this school, I'll be able to fight by his side!

That is my goal!

That is my promise!

And I always keep my promises!

For some reason, I felt this strong energy coming through me. It was more than confidence.

More than strength.

...What is it?

I managed to rise my upper body off the ground. Then, I lifted my left leg as if I was kneeling before royalty. Next, I raised up and back to my stance. I glanced to see the audience were in shock. I turned my gaze to Creed who was more shock than anyone around us.

"...This can't be your spiritual pressure... it's impossible!" He managed to say.

I grinned. "You should know me by now, Creed Diskenth. I have many tricks up my sleeves." I struggled once more. This time I can feel myself getting free in every inch of the way.

"How... are you... doing... this?"

"Who knows? All I want is to pass this exam that is my achievement for today." With one final yank, my arms were freed! I was breathingly earatically. It sure took a lot out of me just to get myself free. I finally picked up my sword. "Hey. Let's go for one more round. Whoever falls first, wins." I looked at him.

He nodded. "I accept. Winner takes all."

We both formed our stance. A moment of silence were around us. Nothing but the howling wind blowing cherry blossoms around us. The mighty wind seized and only one petal were between us. It gently floated down as if it's minding its own business. We waited patiently. I steadied my breathing, ignoring the pain again, tightening my grip, and never taking my eyes off the second year. The petal was nearing the ground. I can hear my heartbeat banging like a drum against my ribcage. It's getting harder keeping this adrenaline inside. It's as if it's going to explode like a geyser. The pink petal was at least eight seconds to the ground.

Seven...

Six...

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

One...

Finally, it touched the ground. We ran to each other with as much speed as possible. At the exact momentum, we swung our blades to our necks and...

"**Enough!**" came a strong, demanded voice from the audience. We took our eyes from each other to see the Head Captain himself coming to us. We seized back our weapons and sheathed them as well. I threw mine to Creed, who successfully caught it. The old man walked up to us along with Headmaster Ukitake and the rest of the audience. Yamamoto walked up to me. He inspected me from head to toe. On the outside, I barely tried to keep my legs from breaking out on me. Though, on the inside, I was nervous. He looked like the kind of guy you don't want to mess with. He continue with his inspection with those black, beady eyes like he's using X-Ray vision on me. I must be a wreck after I went through right now. He finally spoke, "You have amazing combat skills, Mr. Heartnet. You lack in swordmanship, but you manage to do just fine. And you have tremendous amount of reiatsu. If you weren't able from breaking through your restraint, your fight would have ended sooner. What do you think, Captain Ukitake?"

When I looked at him, I was wishing I should've minded my own business. He was giving Creed a dark glare. Why? I have no clue. That is until I heard his conversation with the second-year. "I told you not to overdo it and what did you do? You overdid it! Just look at the mess you've done! How are we going to explain to every student and faculty about this? How, may I ask."

The white-haired student sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. He nervously chuckled. "We could tell them the new kid was finishing up his exam." Thank goodness I am not in his shoes. What I heard next really shocked me more.

"Creed Diskenth, you have detention, but since you only listened to half of my order..."

"I get half of detention?"

"Amusing. No, you only get half a month of detention meaning two weeks of it."

"So, I was about take a whole month?"

"Two weeks and cleaning up this mess after school."

"What? That'll take forever! Beside I have plans after school."

"You will not make out with Ms. Parass until you are done with your punishment."

Creed lowered his head. I guess he was telling the truth about the whole fiance thing. Heh, who knew? Also, I may have said this once, but I'll say it again; Thank goodness I am not in his shoes. The Head Captain cleared his throat. Ukitake went back to his normal self.

"Forgive me, Captain Yamamoto", he respectfully apologized. "You were saying."

"Yes, how did Mr. Train Heartnet do on his physical?"

"I agree with you on his fighting style. It was remarkable. He managed to survive through it quite well, even though I told Mr. Diskenth to only use wooden swords and lower kido spells. Only Heartnet's judgement falls to the observer, not mine. You can come out now."

I saw something move in one of the faroff trees. The figure walked toward us. My eyes widened. I can't believe **she's** really here. Suddenly, my heartbeat increased every second. She had short brown hair and emerald eyes. She wore the red version of my uniform. She ran up to us.

I finally uttered her name, "Saya."

When I said her name, I noticed the small captain's eyes slightly narrow. He was looking away as if he's depress about something. Also, I saw him holding an object behind him. What is wrong him? Is he ok?

"So, what do you think of the entertainment, Ms. Minatsuki?" Ukitake asked her as she came up to him.

"From my observation, I must admit, I was a little worried about Train", she said. "Sure, he's the kind of person who can get out of any predictament, but one that is involve with something he never heard of after death. Back when I was alive, he and I were close friends only for a short time because I was murdered. During those time, I saw how well in his combat and stealth. Now, I am even more fascinated with his rieatsu. I never even notice it before until recently. What I can figure if he's qualify, he can master hakudo and houhou, his zanjutsu could use a little work, and he need to learn his way in kido. My decision; he's perfect to qualify in the academy."

I was impressed. She was able to conquer all her hypothesis into a well known answer. She's impressive. Maybe she can a prodigy, just like Toshiro. Speaking of him, I set my gaze back at him. He looked away quickly when he notice I was looking at his way. His face was experssionless, but his eyes hold sadness.

Why are you sad?

"A wise and theorized answer", I heard the headmaster say. "Then, I agree as well. Train Heartnet, in your written test, your grade is a B. In your physical, your grade is an A+ making the entrance exam's total grade a B+, which place you in the Advance Level. As Headmaster of Shinigami Academy, I welcome you as our new student."

I can't believe... I ACTUALLY MADE IT!

"YAHOOOOOO!" I yelled as I raised my fist in the air, which was a bad idea because it happen to be my burnt arm I'm raising. I winced in pain as I lowered it. Before I knew it, Saya glomped me causing her and I falling on the ground together. I groaned as I hear the agonizing pain in my back. I looked up at her. She smiled down on me.

I felt like we were back in time again.

Back on the rooftops.

Gazing at the citylights.

Drinking cold, bottled milk.

"This is great!" She yelled snapping me out of my daze. "We can hang out like old times. Instead we go to school and we go to different classes. But no worries, I'm also in advance. I hope we have the same lunch. We can drink milk and talk-"

"It's nice and all, but can you do me a favor?" I said.

"Sure. What do you want me to do?"

"Can you get off me? I am in so much in pain that I think I might be enough to break if I trip over my own feet."

She laughed. It was good to hear her laugh again. At least I know some people in my new school. As she help me up, I noticed one of the lady captains came up to us. She had a motherly face, soft violet eyes, and her hair was braided in front of her. Weird, I don't see many females with hairstyle like hers.

"If it is alright with you I can heal your injuries."

I nodded giving her my permission. She, along with Saya, assisted me back into the academy. I turned my head to see Toshiro. His eyes looked like they were about to shed in tear. I felt a snag in my chest. Why do I feel your pain?

~BCR~

Normal POV

Meanwhile in Train's Inner World, his lone zanpakuto spirit glanced at the siamese twin lavender rose. Now the full blooming rose is changing its color like the same one. Only this one has more red.

"His feeling are blooming once again", the ninja dragon cat said. Her eyes went up to the full moon in the dark starlit sky. "It's only a matter of time before his making his decision."

~BCR~

The child prodigy clenched his surprise bento. The way he saw Train staring at Minatsuki the whole time, it sickens him. It's as if he just fallen in love with her.

Wait.

Could she be the one who Train seem to be in love with?

If that is the case then...

Then...

He couldn't bare to even think of finishing that sentence. The way he saw Train staring at Minatsuki the whole time, it sickens him. It's as if he just fallen in love with her.

Wait.

Could she be the one who Train seem to be in love with?

If that is true then...

...then...

He couldn't bare to even think of finishing that sentence. He envied their close relationship. Saya Minatsuki known Train Heartnet than Hitsugaya known him, even if it was a short time. She's probably more special to him than he is.

The very thought made him narrowed his eyes. 'Forget this', Toshiro thought, 'it's better if I just stay in my office doing all the paperwork like I always do. I'll let Matsumoto deliver his lunch to Heartnet instead of myself.' He turned to leave until he felt a hand on his left shoulder. He looked up to see the concern face of the laid-back captain of squad eight.

"What's with the frown, Toshiro?" he asked. "A moment ago, you were worried about your new friend like the rest of us. Then again, you were mostly doing it."

"He is **_not_** my friend", Captain Hitsugaya replied sharply to Kyoraku. He glared at him. "And it's Captain Hitsugaya to you."

Shunsui put up his hands in surrender. "Geez, take it easy. Don't take it so personal. Anyway, if you _weren't_ his friend, like you say you are, then why did you let him stay your barracks, made him a bento, and let him call you by your first name?"

"First off; I was being generous. At least I shown him some hospitality. It was my mission to watch him. And secondly, how did you know he was staying at my barracks?"

"Interesting. I could've sworn I heard the old man saying about searching for the high-level source, not taking care of it." He chuckled once again. "Yep, I think my age is affecting my hearing. Also, the commander didn't order anyone to watch over Train let alone take care of him temporary. Like I said already, my age is affecting my hearing."

Hitsugaya turned the other way. "Whatever." He knew Shunsui is not just your everyday-lazy-guy the senior captain was wise and cunning than he look.

"So, who's going to give your bento to the new kid?"

"I'll let Matsumoto do the delivery."

Kyoraku chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Tell me or I'll make your novels will be frozen solid forever." The young captain sneered.

The cold threat only made the other captain chuckled some more. "I think your threats are getting adorable."

"TELL ME!"

"OK, ok. I was thinking about how childish you're becoming ever since you've met the new soul."

Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched while his cheeks were slightly pink. "Childish? How am I being childish?"

"Think about it, Toshiro. You're avoiding him even though you were thinking of giving him your homemade bento. It's like you're afraid if the guy would reject you or something. And I thought you becoming a man but I guess I was wrong."

The man glanced at the boy. His shoulders were shaking in anger. He knew he struck a nerve. A moment later, Toshiro turned toward the academy. "I'm going!" he yelled back. "Are you satisfied?"

He was long gone before he hears Shunsui replied with a smirk, "Yes, yes I am." After, he turned around to look at the buxom woman. "Alright, Rangiku. I finished my job. Now where is my payment?"

Matsumoto smiled at him as she pulled out a small sake bottle. "Here you go, Captain Kyoraku", she said. "My special sake I've invented. It's the most heavenly drink I've ever done."

"Ah, it's so wonderful to made business with you. Can you answer me this? Why did you asked me to give your captain the small push? You could've done it yourself."

"Isn't it obvious? Because he needed it." Her face turned solemn. "You've seen the way he looked at Train and Minatsuki. He looked like someone just stabbed him in his heart."

"Yes, I did noticed it as well. Who would've thought someone like Captain Hitsugaya fallen for a strange soul like Train?"

"Oh, so you do know about Captain's feelings?"

"Well, it doesn't take a genius to know what's up. And beside, I'm a romantic. I can sense this sort of thing a mile away." Suddenly, as if a lightning bolt just struck through his very skull. "I've decided on my next romance novel! The Cat and the Dragon! A cat prince fallen in love with the dragon princess! I can see it now! I'm going to find some paper. I cannot let this idea slip through my mind!" And with that, the squad eight's captain flash-stepped into the academy leaving the beautiful lieutenant by herself.

Elsewhere, both Toshiro and Train sneezed thinking whether it's a cold or someone talking about them behind their backs.

* * *

A/N: **FORGET THE POLLS!** I think I got a better idead on what's going to happen to Train Heartnet. AND NO! HE'S NOT GOING TO DIE!

Next chapter-Chapter 10: The Academy and te Obfuscating Roses pt: 3: Familiar Faces. Train already seen two familiar faces... AND HE HASN'T EVEN GET INTO CLASS! Who else will he meets as he attnds to th Shinigami Academy? **Stay tuned!^-^**


	11. Chapter 10

_**First of all, HAPPY 2ND BIRTHDAY TO BLACK CAT REAPER! I know it's stupid but who cares! Secondly, I am sorry for the really, really long wait. Please, forgive me for being lazy about this. Anyway, thirdly, I like to dedicate this chapter to airam23, Xiaoqing, Paopu Summer, AutumnLeafFall, TTY7 (my best web sista/friend), MoonlightGlacier, and Athena Dark-Angel of Death for being curious about the essay.**_

_**Don't worry. FYI, It's in this chapter. Enjoy.^-^  
**_

_**A/N: I don't own any characters from Bleach or Black Cat.  
**_

* * *

Chapter 10: The Academy and the Obfuscating Roses part 3: Familiar Faces

In the infirmary, Captain Unohana finished wrapping Train's arm in a white gauze as Saya watched patiently the whole time.

"Alright. You are done", the motherly captain said as she tightened the bondage arm. "Now I want you to take it easy, Mr. Heartnet. I'll give you a special herb cream to cool down the heat on your wounds. You need to re-bandage often and not get it wet whenever you either wash hands or take a bath/shower. If you do what I say then your arm will be heal completely over two weeks. Your other injuries weren't as serious as your arm; so, they'll be heal in a few days."

The brunet touched his mummified arm. "Thank you, Ms. Unohana. You sure are a good doctor." He smiled at her.

She giggled gingerly. "How courteous of you. Well, it is my squad's specialty."

"Your squad is a Soul Reaper Hospital?" He titled his head and blinked twice.

Saya sighed. The poor guy sure is going to have one heck of a long year if he was this curious. "Yes, Train, it is a hospital", she said finally. Her friend is going to need a lot of help if he's going to survive six years in the academy.

"Oh."

"I must take my leave", Unohana said as she stood up. "My subordinate will be here shortly. You two should get ready for homeroom." She left afterward leaving the students alone.

Being alone with the person he seen dead before his eyes left Train Heartnet in an uncomfortable situation. He tried his best in putting his attention on the bandages on his arm or on the floor.

On the other hand, Saya was delighted to see her close friend again. She could tell he change so much than before. She only hoped their relationship can take to the next step. Saya wanted desperately to tell her friend how she felt about him on her death night. Well, you already know what happen then. Now that's he's dead (blessed his soul) and in the first-year of the Shinigami Academy it's her chance to get even closer.

"You look alright", Train finally spoke while not taking his eyes off the floor.

"Thanks. You look alright yourself", she said as she let out her sweet smile. "Even though you took quite a beating just to pass the other half of the entrance exam. I know this is a bit personal but how did you died?"

"I died from an incurable illness", he replied without breaking a heartbeat.

"An illness?"

"An _incurable_ illness."

She waved her hand in the manner of saying 'Yeah, yeah'. "Same thing."

"Not really", he murmured.

"I'm thinking about why you have an illness when you're as healthy as a horse."

He shrugged. "How should I know? Maybe it's something to do with my age."

"Still-" Before she completes her sentence the infirmary's door burst open. A beautiful woman with long green hair tied in a high ponytail and her right bang covered her right eye, violet eyes, crimson lips, and the girls uniform, walked in while pulling Creed Diskenth by his ear. The poor guy was yelping in pain from her hard pinching.

Saya giggled at their strange relationship. They are so perfect for each other. "Hi Echidna. I guess you heard about the incident from Creed, huh?"

The said woman released the man's ear. Her fiance was trying to cease the pain by rubbing his ear with his hand. "I sure did", she retorted, "which is why I brought my soon-to-be-husband here to apologize to him."

"Despite the headmaster's punishment, it was rather fun. I mean it'll be boring with using wooden swords and less destructive kidos. So, all-in-all, it was worth it", Creed told them.

"You should still say it. It was supposed to be a test, not a death match!"

"I was more thinking along the lines of a friendly spar than a death match." He let out a small grin to at least brightened up his humor. It sure didn't work for his fiancee. She gave him a glare where every men with their beloved felt like they are getting smaller by the minute. He let out a nervous chuckle. "Did I mention that I love you today?"

"Save it."

"Yes dear."

The cat-like brunet cleared his throat. "Beside having second degree burn on my right arm it was the most exciting thing I did after I died. Creed showed me what I'll be learning while I'm here. Spells, sword-fighting, and stealth. I'm excited just thinking about it."

"What you mentioned are preferred as kido, zanjutsu, and houhou, not to mention hakudo which is combat fighting. Those are the four most important skills in being a soul reaper."

"There's even some other classes for your permanent record.", Saya continues.

"If I were you I focus more on the four main classes."

Train was about to reply when he saw a familiar face behind the couple. Saya, Creed, and Echidna followed his gaze. They immediately bowed showing respect to a captain.

"What brings you here, Captain Hitsugaya?" asked the green haired beauty.

"I came to see if Heartnet has any severe injuries", said Hitsugaya.

"Train is doing well, Captain," Saya replied. "Captain Unohana said beside his arm none of his wounds are serious."

"I see. May I please speak to him alone? I want to know if he's not delirious after his first fight here."

"I may not be a doctor but I'm certain he's not crazy. Anyway, I have to go and tell the others that a new cat is in first-year advanced." Diskenth held out his hand to his lover adding a dazzling smile that can melt any girl's heart. "Come, my darling. Let us walk hand-in-hand to our destination."

Instead of taking his offer, she walked pass him as if he wasn't there. "Nice try, Mr. Diskenth. You are not out of the woods yet since the stunt you pulled. As punishment: no snuggling during class breaks, lunch, or after school."

Creed hasn't made any movement whatsoever. It's as if his fiancee had turned him to stone. When Ms. Parass realized he wasn't behind her, she grabbed his back shirt collar and dragged him out of the infirmary. You have to admit it's very comical.

Train and Saya looked at one another then started laughing not caring if the third person was in there as well. The small captain narrowed his eyes feeling quite out of place like a third wheel on a bicycle. A few laughs later, Train looked back at her. "You should go too. I don't want you to be late because of me."

She sighed. "Always want to do things by yourself, huh? Fine. Since you're not in second-year where I am I'll let you off the hook. It's really good to see you again, Train." She gave her a soft smile.

He returned it. "You, too." And with that her form was no longer in the room leaving the new academic 'cat' and the ice captain alone. He kept staring at the door where his close friend left. He's happy to see her. At least today isn't going to be so bad. The brunet felt a pair of eyes on him. He glanced at the captain of squad ten, whose been staring at him ever since Ms. Minatsuki left. Heartnet blinked once. Then twice. Now he's confuse. Train finally got the words out of his mouth. "Did I do something wrong?"

"It seems like you knew them..." said Hitsugaya.

"Yeah, I did."

"...Especially that girl..."

Train blinked. "You mean Echidna? I don't know her that long."

"...I meant the other one."

"Saya? Well, she was my first friend before I became a Sweeper."

"How did you met her?"

Train leaned back his head having his gaze upon the ceiling. "After another job I successfully accomplished, I was sitting on a rooftop just drinking milk with a white cat with green eyes. It was the only companion I had whenever I'm on my roof spot. On that night, I had a lot on my mind until I heard someone singing. On the roof next to mine was Saya singing. She was wearing a white kimono with colorful designs, a yellow obi, and socks with sandals. I noticed she had a pistol with her. She told me she was a Sweeper. We have a lot of things in common."

"Let me guess drinking milk and hanging out at night just staring at the moon", Hitsugaya snapped while he folded his arms and turned his head to the side.

Train looked back at Toshiro. "Sometimes at the colorful lights from the town; but yes, that too. Geez, what's wrong with you? You're more aggravated before you left. If it's about your warning about staying out of trouble I had a good alibi. I didn't started it, Creed did; and it was supposed to be a part of my exam."

"No, I'm fine! Go on, please continue on about your 'wonderful friendship' with _Saya_." The captain practically hissed when he said Minatsuki's first name.

The brunet raised an eyebrow. "Why? So you can act like you hate her guts for no apparent reason? I don't see why you detest her. She's a nice person once you get to know her."

"I don't hate her."

"I don't believe you."

"Who cares what you think?" His reiatsu was increasing and temperature lowered to almost zero degrees! The infirmary was so freezing that Heartnet saw his and Hitsugaya's breath coming out of their mouths. The stray cat didn't flinched at the coldness he only stared at the dragon's anger through his eyes. "You barely have a brain in that thick head of yours!"

Train can feel the pulse of his vein pumping. "Oh, **I'm thick-headed**? Says to the guy who thinks he can handle himself without any backup! Going against a bunch of hollows was a childish move."

...

...This is going to get ugly.

"I AM NOT A CHILD! I'M AT LEAST A HUNDRED TIMES OLDER THAN YOU, HEARTNET! YOU MAY NOT BE A PART OF MY SQUAD BUT YOU WILL SHOW RESPECT TO A CAPTAIN! NOW I GAVE YOU AN ORDER! TELL ME ABOUT YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH THAT SWEEPER GIRL OR ELSE!" Hitsugaya's reiatsu continues to increase as well as the temperature drops.

The brunet felt as angry as Toshiro. He doesn't know why but he felt that same power when he was in his physical test. "Really? Your not a child? You may be as old as a regular human but what about shinigami years, huh? When I barged in the captains' meeting I noticed one thing: You are the youngest one out of everyone in that room. Or am I mistaken that there is someone younger than you that never shows up."

"SHUT UP!"

"WHY SHOULD I? YOU STARTED IT! WHAT, I DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY WHAT'S TRUE OR NOT?"

"NO, YOU DON'T!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I WANT TO BE A STUPID SHINIGAMI! THEY'RE JUST MILITARY DOGS OBEYING THE HEAD CAPTAIN LIKE HE'S THEIR MASTER!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK OR ELSE!"

"OR ELSE WHAT? YOU'LL TELL THE OLD MAN TO PUT ME IN JAIL OR EXTERMINATE ME? GO AHEAD I DON'T CARE, YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!"

"SHUT UP, YOU MESSED UP FELINE!"

"MINI Q-TIP!"

"COLLAR-WEARING FREAK!"

"WHITE PUFFBALL!"

"MORON!"

"PRICK!"

"BAD-ODORED VACUUM YOU CALL A MOUTH!"

"KNOWN-IT-ALL SHORT STOCK!"

"ARROGANT EX-ASSASSIN!

"COLD HEARTED PIPSQUEAK!"

"YOU'RE SO...! SO...! SO... UGH!"

"...You think I'm so... ugh...?" After a moment, the brunet started laughing his head off.

Toshiro's eye twitched. "What the hell are you laughing about? Take this seriously!"

Heartnet continued to laugh hard. "What should be serious about? The fact that I don't follow your order? Come on. Am I the only one who's realizing what's going on?"

Hitsugaya blinked. Does he know how he feels? His cheeks turned light pink. "What is going on?"

"Think about it. We're arguing about something pointless. I guess we're both a bit irritated when forgetting to eat breakfast. Man, I'm hungry though." The famish "cat" rubbed his empty stomach hearing a loud gurgling sound.

The teal-eyed captain released a relax exhale. Then again a little annoyed when the man before him is so oblivious. All-in-all, Heartnet was right. Their small argument was pointless and tad childish. He knows deep down he envied Train's and Minatsuki's relationship. They knew each other long before he met him. He was so jealous he couldn't hold it in anymore. He felt the little green monster climbing his way out of his heart just thinking about it.

"Why were you eager to know about my relationship with Saya?" Train asked breaking Toshiro's train of thought.

'There's no way I'm telling the truth to him', the prodigy thought. He felt his cheeks getting warmer. He avoided the man's gaze as he replied his answer. "I was only curious." Well, it was half-true. The other part of the reason was his jealousy. He wants to know what's so special about her. All this wondering made him think about the what if's.

The brunet crossed his arms over his chest. He can tell Hitsugaya wasn't telling him the whole truth, but he let it slide only this one time. "In the human world, there's an old saying: 'Curiosity killed the cat.' You don't want me dead again, do you?" He gave out his most catlike grin to the captain.

The boy's face grew more warmer while he continues to avoid the others eyes. "Don't be ridiculous and why do you keep comparing yourself to a feline?"

Train's smile was still plastered on his face. "Not just any cat; a stray cat. It suits my personality."

As the boy went back to look at him with his white eyebrow raised up. "A stray cat? You flattered yourself too much."

"A carefree, stray cat. No one owns me and/or tells me what to do. I'm no one's pet. I don't belong or answer to no one. That is why I am a stray." The way the brunet said it sounded like he was proud to be independent; proud to be his own person. But he need to realize being a soul reaper will take sacrifice meaning he won't be as independent as he was alive.

Train sniffed. "Is that an omelet I'm smelling?"

Realization hit Hitsugaya like it just shoved him in the face. He forgot why he came to the infirmary in the first place. He was still holding the bento and glass bottle milk. He looked back at Train with hungry eyes and drooling mouth. His expression reminded the young captain of how much he looked like a little boy in a candy store. The man's expression almost made him laugh.

"Please, may I have one bite?" Train begged. "I haven't eaten breakfast and after what I went through it's the lease you can do is let me have a quick bite. Besides it's your fault my stomach is upset."

"I wonder if your stomach does the pondering work more than your brain", said Hitsugaya. But the man before him was right again. He's the one who decided to wake up early for Train to take his exam. They were in such a rush that he never once thought of stopping by the lunchroom. And since Train sis pass his entrance exam he should get his reward.

The small captain sighed. "Fine. You do deserve something after that fiasco." He gave Heartnet the bento. "This was why I left. I wanted to give you something to eat during lunch. Somehow I get the feeling you won't stop complaining about missing breakfast I'll let you eat only one thing inside."

This made the hungry 'cat' widened his eyes in glee. "Really? Finally, I have something to live for!"

'He sure gets dramatic when it comes to food', Toshiro thought.

"You can say that again", replied his zanpakuto.

Train untied the fabric's knot. Then, he took the bento's top off. His eyes grew at how organized the inside look. He took the chopsticks and broke the two apart. After, he positioned the chopsticks on his fingers. His eyes went to the fresh golden omelet. By using the chopsticks, he cut a piece and grasp the fluffy goodness. He lifted it toward his mouth for his first bite since death. When he finally tasted the omelet he was stunned. His action caused the boy to worry.

'Did he not like it? Is he having an allergic reaction? What is it?' he thought.

"Something tells me it's the other way around", his zanpakuto reassured his master.

'What do you me-'

"WOW! THIS IS AMAZING!"

The young captain looked up at the deceased sweeper. The said man's eyes were practically sparkling as if they were stars stuck in there. His smile was so big it was from ear to ear.

"This omelet is delicious! Did you really make this?" Train asked.

Toshiro nodded his head. For some reason he couldn't talk. He was too busy making sure hus heart doesn't explode.

"You're a wonderful cook. Maybe I should take another bite."

Before Train cuts another omelet piece, his bento vanishes along with the fabric and chopsticks. He saw the boy genius finish tying the box lunch.

"Hey, what gives?" he asked him as he start to get irritated.

"This is your lunch, Train. As in wait until it's time for lunch. The way you look at the food I had the feeling you might eat it all."

Train's tears comically ran down his face. "Oh come on! I won't eat it all I swear!"

"My answer remains no."

Before Hitsugaya realize it, Heartnet tackled him causing the boy's grip on the box to loosen. They both fell to the floor afterward. The brunet groaned realizing that wasn't the best idea he had in mind. He felt movement underneath him. Then, he soon realized Hitsugaya was below him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he heard with a slight groan.

Train pushed himself up a bit. "Sorry. I know that was the most..." He never get to finish his sentence. He was simply staring at the boy's eyes. He was-well the best word to describe this- mesmerize. He was too frozen in his place that he couldn't hear his zanpakuto yelling to wake him up. Hearnet kept staring at the glistening beauty in the twin jade irises.

Toshiro's POV

I don't know what happen. Everything was moving so fast. One moment, I was tying the bento I've made for Train Heartnet. The next thing I knew the same man is on top of me. What kind of idiot would think that? For someone who actually makes my face heat up and my heartbeat increase speed he can be such a glutton. During Train's tackle, I loss grip on his bento and I heard it make contact with the floor. I groaned.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I managed to ask.

I felt his weight off me. I tried to give him my coldest glare only when I came to realize how close our faces were. Our noses were barely in touch. My face was heating up and my heart banging against my chest bone. I saw his lips moving as he was speaking his sentence. He never got to finish his sentence. His eyes were staring deeply into my own. It's as if he was hypnotize by something.

Was he drawn to something on my face? Now that sounded embarrassing when I think about it. Wait, could he be attractive to me? Impossible. He has feelings for Saya Minatsuki. To him, I'm just a child with a high-rank title. I can't be special to him if he has eyes for someone else. So why the pause?

Train kept staring at me for who knows how long it's been. A part of me need to bring the tall oaf before me back into reality, but another part just wanted to enjoy the moment in silent with one another.

...NO! Stop thinking about it! Let's get one thing straight. I only have a crush on him only he has eyes on his friend, who happens to be a nice and, I hate to admit, beautiful young woman.

The sound of the infirmary's door snapped me out of my daze. I nervously looked at the front and saw Captain Ukitake along with his two third seated subordinates, Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentaro Kotsubaki. It amazed me how Ukitake can uphold his sanity whenever they are around him.

Oh. My. God.

I just realized a captain and two subordinates just came in while Train and I are in an awkward position! He's never going to let it go. Well, on the upside, at least Rangiku or Kyoraku aren't here to see this. Those two would create a rumor that will spread throughout Seireitei in over a whole day. Maybe over a few hours.

I've noticed Train was as surprised as I am. Who wouldn't? You're caught in a condition where it seems wrong in anyone's eyes.

My eyes went back to the three newcomers. Only one sentence I have managed to say but it appears Train was thinking the same.

We both ended up saying: "It's not what it looks like."

Ukitake only gave us a small smile and said, "Don't worry I know exactly what happened here."

I blinked.

"You do?"

"Indeed I do. Train Heartnet's hormones kicked in and he can't keep his grubby hands off you."

I saw the "cat-like" man quickly lift himself off me. I got up in time to see his face turn bright red. At least I'm not the only one who is embarrass.

"It's nothing like that at all!" he exclaimed.

I looked back at squad thirteen's captain. His facial expression was playfully innocent. He tilts his head to the side. "Then you were taking advantage of him?"

After his second opinion was heard, I felt my face heat up like Train. "Like I would let someone like him take advantage of me", I said while I point to the brunet beside me.

"I don't know if I should take it as an insult or a satisfaction", I heard him say.

I saw Ukitake silently chuckled. My eyebrow twitched. I can't believe he enjoy humiliating me. After a few soft coughs he said, "Forgive me Toshiro, but I could not help myself. I know what happen here."

"It doesn't involve me being a pervert again, does it?" Train asked.

"No. From what I am seeing Heartnet's hunger got the better of him and he tried taking the bento by tackling Captain Hitsugaya."

"...That is exactly what happen..."

The two subordinates applaud as if he solved the mystery of the day.

"Amazing!" said Kotetsu.

"You're extraordinary!" said Kotsubaki.

"No, no. You're magnificent!"

"He's spectacular!"

"Stop encouraging me!"

"You started it!"

"So do you!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

This is getting ridiculous. Why do they have to argue here and not somewhere else?

"Do they argue like this all the time?" Heartnet asked me.

I sighed.

"Yes they do. It's surprising how Captain Ukitake can put up with those two."

"I feel sorry for him already."

Ukitake went in between his two arguing third seats. "Come now. Both of you are not displaying a first impression on the new student. Have you forgotten why we came here in the first place?"

Kotetsu and Kotsubaki immediately stopped bickering. The male third seat went up to Train and gave him a sheet of paper which I'm certain is his schedule. Then, the female third seat grabbed Train's arm after he somehow got his hands on the bento and drug him out of the infirmary. The male third seat followed behind them leaving only me and the senior captain alone. I only hope the brunet doesn't lose his sanity.

I was about to say my farewell to Ukitake until I saw him smiling at me. The way he smile is plain obvious; he wants a favor.

He started talking in his innocent voice. "Oh Captain Hitsugaya..."

"What ever it is I am not doing it", I interrupted.

He blinked. I am not going to fall for his act. "What are you insinuating?"

"Whenever you use that tone you want me to do you a favor more or less. You might as well confess and get on with it otherwise I will leave before you start the first word of your sentence."

He sighed. The senior captain knew I wasn't call a prodigy for nothing. "Alight. I will get straight to the point since you are as perceptive as always." He paused for a moment. His expression turn from playful to serious. "Did you managed to listen to the Head Captain's message through the Hell Butterfly?"

I blinked. When I think back earlier today I was in such a rush to get Train ready I haven't notice any occurrence around me. I shook my head.

Ukitake continued, "The Head Captain gave each of us a simple assignment..."

"Which involve watching over the new student?"

He nodded. "But most of us are station for this assignment. You, my young friend, play a major role."

"How can I have a big job if this assignment is a stealth task?"

The senior captain silently chuckled. "I never said anything about this being able to use stealth."

He gave me two sheets of paper and shunpo-ed out of the infirmary. He certainly wanted to get out of here in a hurry. I glimpsed at the two sheets. I notice both sheets has Heartnet's full name. One, I assumed, is his schedule with some of Ukitake's handwriting. The other has the most sloppiest writing I've ever experience. It must be Train's essay part of the written test. Why would Captain Ukitake give me the essay? Did he wanted me to correct the spelling and search for errors? Or is it for another reason?

I wanted to find Ukitake and ask him why he gave it to me but another part of me wonders what is written. I look and I started reading Train Heartnet's essay.

_What inspired you to be a soul reaper?  
_

_To be honest I have never thought of becoming a soul reaper. Heck, I never even imagined I'll be in this situation. I never even heard of them until recently. If I were to say of what my inspiration would be I have to say it's more of a who. This who is none other than the same person who sent me here to Soul Society. He said his name was Toshiro Hitsugaya, squad ten's captain. He is a soul reaper I look up to, even though he's a lot shorter than me._

_When I first met him, he was supposed to be searching for me, only I found him instead. I saw him fighting his way out of the small army of hollows. His fighting techniques were unique, well prepared. I couldn't take my eyes off him. Even with his outstanding swordsmanship, I knew he needed some help. So, I aided him. Ever since that night, I still can't stop thinking about it. The way he fought, he was defending himself, yes, but he was a defender. A soul defender. That is why I look up to him._

_I don't know his history but it doesn't take a genius to know what he's like. He's brave, nice, a bit bossy, and a bunch of other things that are really indescribable. He is a man of small stature. He may be a kid, but he is a prodigy. He is different from anyone I've ever met. Believe me, I've met a lot of people in the past and there's no one quite like him. He must have so many loyal friends beside him._

_If he's loyal when I met him then his subordinates are compel to be with him. I would want to go to his squad if I finish the academy years. That is my goal, my promise. I'll do whatever it takes to reach for it. It would be an honor to fight by his side. To fight for the reality world and Soul Society._

_In conclusion, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya inspired me to be a shinigami. In my eyes, the way he fight, he was a soul defender. Protector and defender of the living and dead. He is a man of small stature. A child prodigy in everyone's sight. I've never met someone who is as outstanding as him. He is someone I look up to. I may not end up in his squad, heck I may not even pass this exam, but if I do end up on his squad, I'd be proud to call him captain._

After reading his essay, I felt touch. He looked up to me as a hero. He wants to fight by my side. I felt overjoy to hear it. I narrow my eyes. If this assignment requires me in observing the new soul then I must play my part.

I shunpo-ed in search of a certain senior captain as headmaster.

Jushiro's POV

I walked straight to my office of the academy; of course, enjoying my time alone.

I just inform Toshiro of the task. I am still surprise of Yamamoto's sudden decision. I admit Train Heartnet has immense power but he seem to be the type of person who wouldn't harm a soul. Well, there is such a saying in the human world: "Looks can be deceiving." Everyone in Seireitei knew Sousuke Aizen was the perfect description.

If Heartnet can create any form (living or non-living) from reishi then there is a highly possibility he can destroy them. There is a fifty-fifty chance he is a ticking time bomb ready to explode in any moment.

I sighed. My former master told most captains to watch over him as if he's untrustworthy. Could he be what we fear? An apocalypse throughout Soul Society?

I finally arrive to my office. I stretched my hand toward the doorknob until I sense a cold, yet familiar, reiatsu. I turned around to see the captain prodigy himself standing there with his eyes fill with determination. I felt happy when I hear him say those three little words: "I'll do it."

~BCR~

Train's POV

I follwed the Headmaster's loyal subordinates to wherever they're leading me to. I managed to get my hand on Toshiro's homemade bento before I was drug out of the infirmary by the female soul reaper. It's a good thing she didn't pull my injured arm.

I can hear my stomach gurgling. It keep pleading more food. As much as I want to agree I decided to ignore it for now. Beside I was thinking I could find Toshiro and ask if he want to have lunch with me. And, of course, I never get to say thank you to him. He did so much and yet I didn't even think to thank him.

Ugh, I feel like we've been walking for hours. Either that or it's my bored self talking. I wanted to tell the two shinigami where are we heading but those two kept arguing over the most useless topics. If they continue to argue I think I am going to explode!

My brain hatches an idea. I can ditch them and go straight to homeroom. It's better than following them while listening to their banter.

I did a one-eighty spin and walked away until I heard someone calling me by my old nickname: Black Cat. I turned to see a dark-skinned man with black hair in dreads and he has on the same uniform as I am. He walked up to us showing the two subordinated a small smile. When he stops in front of them, he did a respectful bow.

"Good morning, third-seat Kotetsu. Third-seat Kotsubaki", he says. "I see you two are having another disagreement and in front a freshmen, I guess."

"Who are you?" the male subordinate asks, I now realized is Kotsubaki.

"Oh, I know you!" says Kotetsu, "You're second-year student David Papper."

David gives her another smile making her face turn slightly pink. "I'm honor you know who I am with just one look. May I be so bold to ask where you two are taking the new student?"

"That is highly classify, Mr. Papper."

"How is taking Train Heartnet to his room consider to be classify?"

"Idiot! You ruin the surprise!"

"What surprise? It's not like it's his birthday, you nitwit!"

"It is a welcoming present from our captain himself! How can you be so stupid?"

"Hey, the captain didn't say anything about making it a surprise welcome present! And don't call me stupid, pipsqueak!"

"Skunk breath!"

"Flat chest!"

"You did not just go there..."

Kill me. Please kill me now.

I don't care if there are witnesses. I'll use my powers, materialize Hades, and shoot myself.

I can feel my head getting a migraine.

"Why don't I take him?" I heard David say.

It was a suggestion until the arguing dude declined. "As much as I love your enthusiasm, Papper, but it is my job, but it is my job to escort him to his dorm and to his homeroom."

"Hey, don't forget about me!" yelled the arguing female. "It's my job, too!"

"I know. I also know that you'll mess up this assignment."

"No I won't. You're the one who ruins everything!"

"You little-!"

"My offer still stands", says David.

"And why would _I_..."

"_We_ let you take Heartnet in your care?"

"Well, I'm on my way to my dorm and what better way to greet him then helping him find his room."

I begged silently to myself. Please, let them say yes. Please. If I stay with them any longer I think I might lose the rest of my sanity.

"I..."

"_We_ accept your assistance, Mr. Papper", the blonde interrupts her fellow yakking officer.

"WHAT? YOU FLAT-CHESTED IDIOT! YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH!"

"Now I think about it this is a good start for new and freshmen students to be acquaint with their fellow schoolmates. Mr. Papper can be his friend and he can introduce to his other friends. And I can continue helping Captain Ukitake." She ran immediately to the direction we came from while the other ran after her yelling some nonsense about beating him.

"I'll take that as a yes", said David.

I finally let out a relief sigh. "Thanks for rescuing me", I said.

"Think nothing of it. I'm happy to help out a friend."

I blinked. "We're friends?"

He looked at me with a questionable expression. "Do you want to be friends? I understand if you decline."

"Sure. It's good to see another familiar face." I smiled.

"So, where is your room?"

I took out my schedule to see if there was any hint to finding my room number. After a minute later, I've found my room number on the bottom left. I gave the piece of paper to David and he nodded.

"Alright, let's go. We're wasting our time standing in the hallway and doing nothing." I followed him to my room I'll be staying during my stay here. We talked while we walk to our destination. I felt relieved to see another another familiar face. Even though David and I haven't fully known each other it felt like we were childhood friends.

~BCR~

We finally found my room on the other side of the academy. On our way here, I noticed some students were giving us cold glares just like the guy wearing those strange noodley-things on his head from the captains' meeting. One look from them and they said the same thing: "You don't belong here."

I don't care if they give me glares; I don't let something like that get to me, but it feels like they were glaring more at me. Not really caring I just want to know why. Is it because I'm the new guy. Yeah, it has to be it. I'm not really surprise if they haven't seen anyone new after a weak of school began.

"Ignore them", David told me getting me out of my train of thought. "They're nobles; but don't fret, not all nobles are stuck-up."

"Nobles? I didn't know they want to be shinigami, too. I thought all students come from Rukongai."

My companion glanced at me. "Well, those who are from Rukongai are kind of rare though not unexpected."

"What do you mean 'not unexpected'?"

"I meant not unexpected as in spirits gaining spiritual pressure known as reiatsu. In order to gain it one must be born with it in my opinion. For the soul with reiatsu that enter the Rukongai let out their reiatsu uncontrollably even when they're alive."

"And this leads to the issue with nobles how?"

"Hold your horses, I'm getting there." David leans against the wall beside my room with his arms crossing over his chest. "Nobles are a special case. They were practically born here, unlike any recent arriving soul. The clans are powerful depending on their ancestors' success or some other nonsense. The heirs usually use their titles to show off in front of anyone who gets in their way.

"It's really pathetic now I think about it. Like I said before, not all nobles act in a stuck up manner. If they want respect then they'll earn it." I stared blankly at him. "What?"

"Are you sure you're a second year? You act like you were an expert on nobles." A few moments later, he laughed. "Hey, why are you laughing at me? I don't see what's so funny?"

He sighed as he wiped a stray tear. "You make it sound like **I'm** a noble. I'm not one of them."

"I didn't say you were", I muttered.

"Listen, I learned this stuff in Soul Society History yesterday. I guess it was so intriguing I remembered every detail of the lecture. Today we're continuing where we left off."

"Oh. That is good to know." I went to the door which led t my room. "Thank again for helping me."

"Anytime, man."

I nodded.. I touched the doorknob and gave it a slight turn to the right. I went inside after pushing the door open. I heard David coming in from behind as I was taking every little detail in my sight.

The room was twice te size of Sven's car. Before me was the bed against the wall vertically. A double-slide window was above the bed. There was a double-slide closet on my right side. I slide the door open seeing several extra of the same uniform I have on. Both white shirt and blue undershirt were hung by hangers. A light brown drawer was below the extra hang upper clothing. I bent down to see nicely folded blue trousers. Beside them were a small box filled with ball-up white socks. Underneath the first shelf, there was another section where three sandals were lined up straight. They must be backup in case the first pair gets broken.

"Wow. Are you certain you're not a noble?"

"Trust me when I say I'm not."

"I envy you, man. You get to have your own room with your own privacy. Hey, look! You even have a personal bathroom!" I saw my friend gong inside my new bathroom on the left side.

I chuckled. It's not everyday you get to see a Number getting out of character.

"Awesome! Kido lamps are in here, too!"

My gaze went to the bed. I saw something on top of the sheets. I went over there for a closer look. It was a katana. Brand new and never been touch. An envelope laid carefully on top. I picked it up and tore the closing seal open. I took out the letter and opened the flap. It said:

_Train Heartnet,_

_ Once more I would like to congratulate you on accomplishing your entrance exam. I took the liberty of addressing yo to your own room. As you already notice a katana on your bed it will be your weapon throughout the academy and during your time as a shinigami. This sword is called an asauchi, the blade less sword. This is your zanpakuto until you are able to manifest the real one from it. The zanpakuto will reveal its true self once you and your zanpakuto form a spiritual bond and obtaining its name. I wish you luck on your goal and be wary of your surroundings._

_Signed,_

_Jushiro Ukitake_

_Captain of Squad Thirteen_

_Headmaster of Spiritual Arts Academy_

What?

The sword on my bed, in my room, is my zanpakuto? Really?

I was expecting something... more. All I see was a plain sword waiting to be grab. I laid the letter down and picked up the sword. I unsheathed it from the sheath. As Ukitake said in the letter, it was blade less. What am I going to do with a blade less katana? Swordplay my opponent to death?

I heard a whistle behind me. I saw David reading the letter. Isn't that an invasion of privacy?

"Those are strong words: "...be wary of your surroundings..." David quoted. He laid the letter back gently on the bed. "I would definitely consider taking his advice. Anything can happen here. You might've attract your first rival without realizing."

I think Ukitake could be implying something bigger. My friend was on the right track though. Maybe he should add don't reveal your powers in public. I wish I can tell him. David looks like the type who can keep a secret... I hope.

"Hey, David. There's something you need to know about. Why I'm here and all. Well, it's because-"

"Oh my, God! What time is it? We're going to be late!" He ran out the room with the same speed Creed used during our match. Personally, I'm glad he interrupted me because I don't know if he's going to believe something so ridiculous. David's head popped out from the doorway. "Hurry up! You can't be late for your first day, you know."

I sheathed back the asauchi and ran after him. In all honesty, I **really** don't want to be here.

~BCR~

Normal POV

Jenos Hazard ran as fast as he could passing through student after student and checking out a few girls on the way until he stopped. He finally reached his destination and burst open the door to his homeroom of the advanced first-year. Inside, his eyes travel around the room for a certain person. The person he found was his classmate and friend, Lin Xiaoli, who was reading a book, in his seat, by the window.

He runs up to him in a hurried pace. The 27-year-old man inhales and exhales air as he tries to make out at least one word out of his mouth. Without looking at his companion from his book, Lin gave Jenos his water container to him. Jenos takes it and nearly drinking it dry. After a few seconds of gaining air to his lungs, the former number VII begins to talk, "Lin... have you heard... of what's going to happen... today?"

"A new student is coming to our class as a first year in advanced", the former number X replies still trying to read his book in peace.

"A new student- What? How did you know?" Jenos asks him. He definitely didn't realize the rumors spread throughout the academy that fast.

"It's the talk of the whole school, Jenos. Who wouldn't be talking about it?"

Ignoring Lin's comment, Jenos' face has this goofy, lovey-dovey look. "I hope it's a cute girl."

"That's the mysterious part. No one knows if it is a girl or a guy. I'm surprise Rinslet isn't here to kick your ass if she hear you say it."

"Because, my Lil' Lin, I was number VII in Chronos and since seven is known as a lucky number, I must be the luckiest man alive."

"Or dead in your case", Lin mumbles to himself, aware of his friend is still talking nonsense even though the rest of his classmates are staring at him like he's gone mentally insane.

"I can picture her already. I'm positive she's a brunette, amber eyes, in her twenties like me, slightly tan skin, at least two inches shorter than me- must be about your height, and her hair is in a messy state meaning she isn't the type to worry about appearances."

"What happens if she is really a he?"

"Not a chance. I'm 100% positive about this. You'll see, I'm right and you're wrong."

The young reader takes his eyes off his book and glanced his friend. "Care to place a wager?"

"Okay. Loser becomes the winner's carrying dog for the whole semester."

"You're on. I hope you're as healthy than you look, Jenos, because I've got a lot of books for you to carry with me since we both have the same schedule." Lin went back to reading his book.

"I could say the same to you, Mr. Xiaoli. You might not make it if you carry both of our things every day for one semester. You look like you can break at the sight of pressure."

"Don't take my appearance too seriously. You know the ol' saying goes: Never judge a book by its cover."

"We'll see."

As soon the homeroom teacher walks in the school bell rings. "All right, students. Take your seats. Homeroom is beginning", he ordered is class. Everyone did what he said. Jenos takes his seat beside Lin, who is still has his eyes glue to the book. "As I made my way to here, I saw Headmaster Ukitake telling me there is a new student coming to my homeroom. He didn't tell me who it is, but do behave if they come in. I don't want my students acting like barbarians."

Jenos leans to his right and whispers to Lin, "Prepare to start being my pack mule."

"Oh joy", Lin sarcastically replies to him.

The teacher continues his short speech, "He should be here momentarily. As I said, I want you all to behave."

He?

Did he just said _he_?

Jenos raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Hazard?"

"I'm sorry, Professor. I didn't hear you well. Did you say 'he'?"

"Do you have cotton in your ears, Jenos? Yes, your new student is a male. Deal with it."

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jenos yelled before dropping his head on his side of the desk with Lin.

"For heaven's sake, what is the matter with you?"

The entire scenery Lin couldn't help but smirk. For some reason, he knew the new student's going to be male. That's it. He just knew.

Lin rubbed Jenos's back. "Forgive him, Professor. My _dear_ friend realized he forgot to finish his homework for Hollow Basic."

The teacher only shrugged his shoulders. "I still couldn't care less." The homeroom door slid open. Everyone turns their attention towards it. "Ah, I see you came just in time. Would you like to present yourself to your classmates?"

Xiaoli's eyes widened. "No way..."

"Don't tell me you're turning gay on me now? In my moment of depression?" Hazard mutters not seeing the new student.

The younger male felt a vein popping in his head. He punched Jenos on the head. "No, you buffoon. You should see him for yourself."

"I'm not looking at anyone until this nightmare is over!"

"Stop being so dramatic. I swear, if there's a drama class here I'm positive you'll pass it with flying colors."

"I'm still not looking!"

The long-haired male sighed. "He knows Rinslet Walker..."

Jenos quickly raised his head. "Really? Who?" He, too, widened his eyes. "It couldn't be..."

The new student cleared his throat. "Hi, my name is Train Heartnet. It's nice to meet you all."

All the females in the room have hearts surrounding them while the males were glaring at him for stealing all the young women's attention. Lin and Jenos were only focusing on the bandages on Train's form.

"Yo! Train, over here!" The tall brunet yelled.

Before Train gets a chance to search for the source, the bell rang.

"All right. Everyone leave. I'm sure you all don't want a detention for being late." The students cleared the room like flies. The professor left in a hurry as well. Jenos ran up to Train.

"Wow. I didn't expect to see the infamous Black Cat covered in bandages. What did you do? Decided to show everyone you're part mummy?"

Train smiled. "Nice to see you, too, Jenos."

"Not as much as you miss me, right?" Lin asked as he appeared beside them.

"Hmm, let think it over for a few days." He chuckled while Jenos follow suit.

"What are you laughing at? You lost the bet remember?" The former Number VII's face turned to a frown.

"What bet?" Train asked.

"I'll tell you about it later. What class do you have first?"

"I'm not sure. Here, can you take a look?" The golden-eyed man gave the shorter brunet his schedule. It read:

Shinigami Academy Schedule

Name: Train Heartnet Birthday: 4/13/1981

Year: 1st

6:00-6:20: Breakfast

6:35-7:00: Advanced 1st Year Homeroom

1st period, 7:15-8:15: Soul Society History 101

2nd period, 8:30-9:30: Kido

3rd period, 9:45-10:45: Hohou

4th period, 11:00-12:00: Hakudo

5th period, 12:15-1:15: Hollow Basic(Lunch in 3rd Break)

6th period, 1:30-2:30: Zanjustsu

7th period, 2:45- 8:00: Spiritual Physics (Personal Tutor)

Jenos peaked over Lin's shoulder. "Sweet. You're in all of our classes this year! Either you're dating a girl name Destiny or friends with a guy name Lucky, which is ironic having your reputation for bringing bad luck."

Lin glanced at his friend. "Dont you have some books to be carrying?" Jenos frowned and walked away. "But he's right. We have the same class as you do. What to walk together?"

Heartnet grinned. "Sure. I don't mind. My only worry is Jenos. Can he really carry both his and yours to class by himself?"

Lin pats Train on his shoulder. "Leave the worrying to him. If he drops them then his carrying weight will be double."

"HEY!"

"Chop, chop. Time is ticking. I don't want to be late for my first class because my pack mule is slow."

The tallest of the three gritted his teeth. "Watch it, man. Or you can say goodbye to your precious books."

"Whatever." He walks up to the doorway. He turns to Train expecting him to follow. "Shall we?"

Train went through the door first. Still laughing at Jenos for being Lin's pack mule. The said person went second leaving poor carrying dog to the hard work.

"Wait for me! What kind of friends are you?"

* * *

_**Wow. A lot has happened here. As you can see Jenos and Lin made an appearance here. Who else will Train see in the academy? Will he be able to keep his secret from his newly acquainted friends? Or will they find out sooner or later? And what is up with the captains? What are they scheming?**_

_**All this will be answer in Chapter 11: Sleeping, Kido, and Captains! Oh My!  
**_

_**Stay tune!^-^  
**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody! Black Cat Reaper is back! Remember a bunch of times I said "this is the longest chapter ever"? Well, this is more exhausting than the rest put together. It was so long, I wasn't able to post it on the story's third birthday. BOO ME! Well, that's all behind me. In this chapter, you'll see Train in two of his morning classes and a secret meeting. I'm not certain how _solid_ my ingformation is, but I tried my best. I hope you like it. Oh, before I forget, Toshiro Hitsugaya isn't going to be in chapter or the next...actually I'm not sure about the next chapter. Still processing. Anyway, enjoy this long chapter that took me _way_ past its birthbday. Have fun!^-^**

**I do not own Black Cat or Bleach. I do own an OC who is making his appearance here and Train's and his comrades' zanpakuto (still working on it).**

* * *

Chapter 11: Sleeping, Kido, and Captains! Oh My!

We left off when Train, Lin, and Jenos the Pack Mule were on their way to their first morning class. As they were walking, Train kept repeatedly sheathing and unsheathing his asauchi. Lin was trying his best not to snap from the annoying sound while reading his book. All he want is to finish his book in peace... not rip it to pieces. After two or three more clicks later, he closed his book softly.

"No matter how many times you sheath your asauchi its blade will not magically come out as you wish", he said.

Train sighed. "I know. I'm just a little disappointed. I mean look at it." He showed the blade less katana to his friend. "How is it suppose to be my zanpakuto if it has no blade, whatsoever, huh?"

"Been there, done that. Jenos and I went through the same phase you are going through now. Your zanpakuto will show its true self once you learn its name."

The middle brunet sighed once again. "Talk about déjà vu", he muttered.

"You said something?"

Heartnet shook his head. "No, it's nothing."

They heard a grunt from behind. They turned to see their other friend having trouble balancing each book in place.

"...It better be worth it", the tallest brunet said with another grunt, "If I'm waiting for a couple of years just to have my zanpakuto talk to me, then it better be worth it."

Lin smirked. "Well, the zanpakuto is a weapon manifested from the wielder's soul. So if you have a unagreeable moment, you only need to think you are diagreeing with yourself."

Train chuckled at the joke while Jenos pouted. "Oh, hardy har har. I'm laughing on the inside."

"Now chop, chop." Lin clapped his hands. "Pick up the pace, Jenos Hazard. History class is about to begin and I don't want to miss it."

"Easy for you to say when you're not carrying both our textbooks in the morning. Can't you help me? It'll be a lot easier if we all carry equal weight."

"You lost the bet, Jenos. Now you must pay the price."

The amber-eyed brunet glanced at his two newly friends. "I can't believe you two made a ridiculous bet." Yes, on their way to Soul Society History 101, Lin told Train about the bet. Train laughed so hard at how Jenos was able to get everything right except the gender. The former Number VII tried his best not to pay attention to the story and focused more on carrying the books. "It's amazing how you are able to describe me perfectly. Were you thinking about your dream girl? I'm sorry to say this, man, but you're going to have to deal with me instead." Train grinned.

"Shut up, Black Cat. Is someone going to help me or not? 'Cause I don't want to waste anymore time slowing down."

"Oh, come on, Lin. It wouldn't hurt to help him out", Train spoke. "If we each grab some items then we can make it there in no time. What do you say?"

Lin brushed his hand through his black bangs. "Fine, whatever. Lets get it over and done with."

Both boys grabbed a few books from Jenos and continued walking in a slgihtly fast pace. Halfway to their destination, they spotted a male student running toward them. Jenos grinned at the newcomer. The poor guy was panting and wheezing when he approached them. When his breathing finally calm and steady, Train was able to get a good look at his appearance. The student was a boy who looks around in his teenage years with black shaggy hair, pale skin, and blue eyes behind silver square glasses.

"Hey, Dimitri", said Jenos. " I always thought you would be the first one in History class since you love learning about something new."

"There is a good reason I ran to find you, Jenos", the now named boy, Dimitri, said.

"WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A POP QUIZ?!" Hazard yelled as he dropped the books he was carrying almost missing Train's foot by an inch. It was a good thing the said brunet was able to move back a bit before it happen. "I'M NOT READY FOR ONE!"

"No, you womanizing buffoon! We are having a new teacher!"

Surprisingly, Lin stared at Dimitri. "We do? But the academy started a week ago. This is highly peculiar."

"What's so peculiar about a new teacher?" Train finally asked.

The boy turned his gaze at the brunet. "Ah, the new student everyone is talking about."

The amber-eyed man blinked. "Everyone talks about me?"

"Yes. Ever since you destroyed parts of our schoolyard and managed to pass your late entrance exam, the student kept spreading the news nonstop. You're famous before your day even gets started."

Heartnet raised an eyebrow. "News flash: I didn't destroy the area. I was dodging Creed's destructive attacks. Try getting your facts straight before meeting someone new."

Xiaoli put his hand on Train's shoulder. "Forgive Dimitri. He tends to pick up random gossip wherever he goes."

The teenage boy took out his glasses and examined them like he was making sure it was clear. "Not every gossip only those that interest me." He puts his glasses back on. "Anyway, I must apologize though. I didn't mean to offend you."

Soon after, Train relaxed himself. He felt Lin's hand removing from his shoulder. "I guess it's okay. You just heard wrong."

The blue-eyed student let out his hand. "My name is Dimitri Hawkins: Inside Listener of the Spiritual Arts Academy."

The brunet took his greeting hand and shook it. "Train Heartnet. Nice to meet you."

"Back to the main topic, please", the long-haired brunet (Lin) said. "I mean this doesn't make sense. The only excuse I can think of is a sick day."

"I heard Headmaster Ukitake switched a lot of teachers from advanced first years to regular freshmen classes. No one knows who they are, but counting from how many times I listened to the same rumor I must say our comrades are very eager to meet them." Dimitri pushed his glasses up a bit with his index finger.

"Do you have at least some idea who they might be?" the former Number VII asked as he picks up the books he dropped.

"I only hear rumors and gossips; not personal discussions. I do have boundaries."

Hazard chuckled. "Funny, I thought it was your job."

"I thought your job is being a player."

Jenos gasped dramatically. "I object to your opinion! My one and **only** true love is Rinslet Walker. The only woman who stole my heart."

Train grinned. "Perhaps along with your wallet."

"Certainly not. My beautiful thief would never do such a ridiculous child's play!"

"Why? After all, she is a thief."

"Because she was too busy admiring my dazzling personality." Jenos flashed his famous prince charming smile. If not hallucinating, you can see a glint of sunlight streaming from his teeth.

"Why don't you and your 'dazzling personality' return to reality?" said Dimitri, "We have class to attend." The boy went off followed by the two arguing brunets yelling about carrying extra baggage. The three didn't notice the last brunet was deep in thought.

'A new teacher? And on the same day I attend here?', he thought. 'This seems too coincidental to be an ordinary day.'

"_I agree with you_", he heard his zanpakuto say, "_It would seem the Captains set up a couple of their covert officers to watch over you._"

'Am I that untrustworthy? They make it sound like I'm some kind of criminal.'

"_It is not what it seems. They are only concern about your ability in creating forms from reishi._"

'How is creating forms a bad thing? It's not like I can use it to destroy their world... can I?'

"_...It is highly a possibility..._"

Train silently gasped before narrowing his eyes. 'I don't...'

"_I understand if you don't believe me. I did say it's a a creator is born there is a destructor as well. So far, you have not carry out anything about their horror._"

'Good. I want to keep it that way.'

"Hey, Black Cat! Pick up the pace! You don't want to hear a long speech about how tardy you are, do you?" Jenos yelled causing the former Number XIII to return back from reality. "Because trust me when I say it's a preview of today's lesson."

"I'm coming! I'll be right there!" the topaz-eyed male yelled. 'I guess I have to see the mystery professors with my own eyes.'

He didn't hear any retort from the cat-dragon hybid so he took the silent treatment as an agreement and ran to catch up with his other three classmates. He continue to ponder who are the new teachers the Headmaster requested for the freshmen advance classes.

~BCR~

Before the late class bell rang, the four men enter their history class. Many students were either talking to one another or preparing for today's lesson or just dazing off as if they didn't get enough beauty rest.

The classroom was well organize. The long tables were neatly polished showing the lit brightness from the wood. The steps beside the tables were sweeped, not a speck of dirt was on the floor. The large desk in front waits for the late professor to arrive.

"Yes! They're not here, which means there's still a chance to study for that pop quiz!" Jenos exclaimed.

Dimitri growled. "For the last time, there's no POP QUIZ!"

The former Number VII rubbed his ear. "Geez, kid. You don't have to shout. We're in class, where's your respect?"

The boy grinded his teeth in anger. How can anyone stand this idiot?

In the background, the other two brunets were laughing quietly seeing how amusing it was before them. Every female student looked at the entrance where the four students made their appearance. Jenos put on his charming smile for the women.

"Sorry to disturb you, ladies. Please go on with your discussions", he said. Suddenly, every girl in the classroom came rushing down toward Jenos. "Ladies, ladies. There's enough of me to go around." What he didn't expect was for the women to go passed him... and dogpiled on Train! Before it happen, Lin took a step away from the havok. "Hey, what the hell happened?"

"I think you've been outvoted by our friend", Lin replied.

"It's not fair! Train's been here for a couple of minutes and now he's more popular than me! What kind of cruel world we live in?"

"It's called Soul Society and stop being dramatic. You're embarrassing yourself by the hour. Beside, it's only our first year."

Dimitri interrupted their little squabble. "Um, should we do something? They're suffocating him."

"Don't worry", Jenos reassured him, "we just need to find his bandaged arm. When we first saw him, he was practically part mummy."

"Now is not the time to be telling jokes", said Lin.

"WILL YOU GUYS HELP ME?!" yelled Train.

"Hang in there!" Jenos reassured him. "We're coming to get you!" He looked at his two companions. "Anyone got a plan?"

Their answer was a simple sigh.

Meanwhile, in the crowded area of girls, poor Train tried his best to get out of there. He tried going over and under, but it was no use. Before he once again call for help, he felt a tug from his back shirt collar and pulled him out of his predicament.

After being tugged, he noticed how silent the classroom suddenly became. Not even a whisper was heard. The brunet became confuse. Why would anyone be quiet around Jenos?

Wait.

The one who helped him was Jenos, right? Right?

Heartnet noticed the expression on Hazard's face, including Xiaoli's and Dimitri's. If neither of them gave him assistance then who did?

He looked up and his eyes widened in shock. The person who saved him from his newly fan girls was in shinigami robes, wore wooden shoulder armor and gloves. However, this is not an average-looking human shinigami. It was a wolf! His fur is light brown like his gloves. Yep, it the same man, or rather wolfman from the captains' meeting. Why was a captain here in this class; in this school no less?

The captain slowly released Train when his feet were firmly planted on the floor. The amber-eyed brunet stared at the man. His eyes showed questions and demanding for answers.

"All right, everyone. It's time to start today's lesson", said Wolfman. The students went to their seats. Each students murmuring and whispering out questions to one another.

Lin grabbed Train's arm and guided him up the steps to the middle area. Dimitri went to his own seat while Jenos followed his two friends with the many objects in hand.

All three sat down with Lin, Train, and Jenos sitting in the middle area of their class' seats.

"My name is Sanji Komamura", the captain introduced, "and I'll be your new Soul Society History teacher for the rest of this year. As you can already see, I wear a white haori indicating of my role as one of the captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. While I am teaching, I expect your full attention. There will not be sleeping, talking, eating, and vice versa. I do not want to see a simple food or drink in this class. If you follow these rules then you might be able to pass my class. Who's to say, there might be future squad seven subordinates in here. Any questions?"

Many hands were raised, but one voice said, "Why is a captain teaching freshmen like us? Shouldn't you be with the sixth year students instead?"

Komamura sighed. "Another thing is I do not tolerate those who does not raise their hands." Train heard the student gulped in silent. "However, I will let this go just once today. Also, my reason for being here is for my business only. With that aside, let us begin." He opened a textbook as did the rest of the students, except Train.

As the wolf captain started his lesson, Train couldn't help but let his eyes drop. He knew taking a history class would be a bad idea. Lectures are boring! He can let his head down on the table if he wanted to unless he wants to get notice by the captain. He needs to do something and fast; otherwise, he can start being acquainted with having his arms as a pillow.

'How long does this class?' Heartnet thought as he rest his chin on his hand. He took out his schedule and frowned at the difference between the class time for now to the next one. Sixty minutes. A whole hour to listen to all this junk about the past. 'I'd rather go against Creed than stay here waiting for my butt to be numb.' His eyes began to drop. 'Maybe, just maybe. I can take a five-minute nap…' With that, he fell asleep with his head resting on top of his arms.

~BCR~

Train Heartnet openned his eyes to see, once again, the bright full moon of his Inner World. He sighed. He was lying on the red rose field simply staring up at the sky.

He caught a glimpse of white from the side. He turned his head to the right to see the twin intwined roses. He noticed something he has not seen before. The smallest violet rose has some red tinted with the color.

"That's weird…" he said. "...Why are you changing? Do you represent someone I know, or are you in season?" He chuckled at his statement. "Who am I in love with?" He stared at the flowers in wonder his entire moment there. He didn't seem to notice the cat-dragon hybrid watching him from afar. She shook her head as she silently sighed at her partner's oblivious nature.

~BCR~

Back in the classroom, Komamura continued explaining about the past captains. Lin was enthralled as Jenos was busy doodling in his textbook pretending to take notes of today's lecture. He noticed Train already fell asleep snoring silently throughout the last few minutes. Before he went back to doodling, Jenos sensed a hint of reiatsu leaking out somewhere close by. He glanced side-to-side, and behind and forward. It was not in either of those places. The students were all paying attention. None of them seem to be the one out of control.

The leaked reiatsu grew stronger. He looked to the one person right next to him. The one person who wasn't paying attention because he's taking a nap.

Jenos' eyes widened. 'Is Train responsible for leaking his spiritual pressure? My God. It's so small, but it's powerful. He wasn't like this when we met him again. Now that I think about it... I hardly felt anything coming from him. It was as neutral as regular souls. Was he containing his own strength without realizing it? Or was he aware of it and use every bit of strength just to mask his presence?'

Whatever the answer may be, Heartnet's reiatsu grew even more by the second. Jenos saw Lin silently gasped at the intense pressure. Soon, half of the students began to get agitated. Then, Captain Komamura's ears twitched. Both Lin and Jenos started to panic.

Lin looked at Jenos. 'Do something', he mouthed.

The former Number VII thought of one thing he can do. Unfortunately, he knew Train is not going to be please in the aftermath.

'Sorry, Black Cat.' Using his leg, he tilted the chair leg up far back that Train lost his balance and fell. The fall immediately woke up the sleeping 'cat' and the heavy pressure disappeared. Heartnet stood up gasping erratically. The whole classroom echoed with laughter.

The wolf captain closed the book and glared at Heartnet. "Why did you fell from your seat?"

"Ugh... huh?" Train asked innocently.

"I do not like to repeat myself, Mr. Heartnet. Answer my question or be excuse out of here. Take your pick."

Train rubbed the nape of his neck with his hand. All eyes were on him. 'What am I going to say?'

"Uh, sir," said a voice beside Train's left.

"Hands raise, Mr..."

"Lin Xioa Li, Captain", the long-haired brunet said. "And my hand was raised."

"Ah, yes. What is your question?"

"It is more of a statement than a quesstion."

"...Go on."

"You see, since you realized Heartnet does not have a textbook, he tends to let his mind wander imagining himself in the past of your magnificent stories."

"And what makes you think I would insist in believing your white lie?"

"Train is a good listening... in his own way. He shows it in a different manner."

Before Komamura could reply, the bell rang and students went to backing up their things.

"For homework, I want you all to read chapter three and write a two paragraph summary by tomorrow", the captain called. Some students groaned.

As students packed up and leave, Train said to Lin, "Thanks for the backup."

Lin gave him a grin. "You owe me one, as well as Jenos." The amber-eyed male raised an eyebrow. "He was the one who woke you up before Captain Komomura could catch you."

As the three went to leave the classroom, Train's eyes met Sanji's. It was a brief staring competition, until the spiky brunet passed him.

Train stretched his back after leaving the classroom. "I never thought I would ever get out of there. It was torture!"

"How could it be torturous if you were sleeping throughout the hour?" Lin mumbled.

Train ignored him. "So, what's next?" He took out his schedule. "Kido is our next class. Let's go!"

"Someone's enthusiastic."

Train looked at the long-haired male. "What? The farther away from History class the better. I don't even want to go back in there." He walked away.

Lin smirked. "You do know you have to take it everyday, right?"

Train slumped his shoulders. "Damn", he muttered.

The entire conversation Jenos not once spoke. He was deep in thought. Questions sworm inside his head. He didn't hear his two friends calling his name, until Lin touched his shoulder did he respond by jolting up from his touch.

"Are you okay?" the former Number X said to him. "You haven't said a word since we got out."

Jenos decided to voice his concern instead of holding it in. "Don't you think it's a bit strange for a change in teachers the same day Train entered the academy?"

Train froze.

"Then there's the fact when we first saw him we didn't sense any reiatsu. And when he fell asleep, Train released his rieatsu unconsciously. It was small, but half the class was getting uncomfortable. If I didn't do anything back there, that captain would've interrogate him."

"Or was he expecting Train to do something like that?" Lin said with more of curiosity in his tone. "You might be on to something, though."

The oldest male looked at the former infamous assassin. "How close am I to the truth? If it's not, then why are you here?"

Train looked away. "I can't tell you..."

"And why the hell not?!" Jenos yelled. "Aren't we friends?!"

"Of course we are... it's that... if I do tell you... then you might be in danger of getting your mind wiped or perhaps forced into silence. I don't know which is first."

The three of them stayed silent, until Train continued, "I will tell you this, though: Captain Komamura is here to watch me and I think he's not the only one."

"You mean..." Jenos paused, "... they know about Chronos...?"

Train shook his head. "I don't know, but it's much more than me being Black Cat."

"You don't think they're bringing more captains here, do they?" Lin asked.

The amber-eyed male shrugged. "If they brought one captain here, who's to say they brought more."

Jenos whistled. "Are you sure it's not about Black Cat? I mean you're good, but even you can't stand up against a group of experienced captain-level shinigami."

"They're not here to fight me; they're here to watch me."

"And you're not going to tell us why?"

Heartnet closed his eyes and sighed. "I wish I could."

Jenos walked by him with a humph. "Whatever. Some friend you are."

"Don't worry". Lin reassured his distressed friend. "He needs some time to piece together this news. When we were alive, we were on different sides. Now, since we're in the same year and were once in Chronos, Jenos views it as some sort of bond between us. It's silly, I know. But it's better to talk to those you know than expect a chance to talk to strangers."

"Lin", Train began, "I do want to tell you guys, I absolutely do. But-"

"I know", he interrupted. "There might be listeners without our knowledge. Jenos will figure out eventually. Like around lunch hour, maybe sooner. He's not much of a moron than you and I thought."

With that, Lin followed the depressed male as Train followed the both of them to their next class.

~BCR~

At the hallway, a pair of footsteps echoed. One was Renji Abarai and the other was Byakuya Kuchiki. They were on their way to the first-year advance kido classroom. (Wow, that's a mouthful.) As they walked, Captain Kuchiki gave his lieutenant orders for his absence, such as paperwork and observing the subordinates while they're training, etc.

Once they were in front of the classroom, Renji said, "Captain, I must ask and I am sorry if it's overlaying my boundaries, but is it necessary to become a teacher just to keep an eye on one soul?"

Byakuya looked at him. "That one soul has the power to create and/or destroy spirit particles. That kind of power can put Soul Society in jeopardy. Do not underestimate him."

Renji rubbed his neck. "I'm just saying, Captain. He seems to be in control."

The captain of squad six scoffed silently. "For now. It is time you leave, Abarai. Class is beginning to start."

The red-haired subordinate nodded and turned to leave... only to get bumped into a stack of books. The impact made the beholder dropped the books. He looked up to see a male student around in his twenties going to the floor and picking up the fallen items without even apologizing to the lieutenant. Renji was about to aid when he heard a couple of footsteps running toward them. He looked up to see Train and another young male running in the halls.

"Do not run in the hallway", Byakuya told them as if he's scolding children. His voice surprised the two as they came to a stop beside their friend. Train crossed his arms.

"Since when did the academy hire a captain as a hall monitor?" he asked.

Byakuya gave Train a hard glare before entering the classroom. Renji looked back at him.

"You are treading on thin ice, Heartnet", he warned.

"I'm not starting anything", Heartnet said simply. "He's the one who keeps giving me the death glare when we first met because I was staring at his noodle headress."

"It's not called a noodle headdress, Train!" The brunet only rolled his eyes. Jenos scoffed as he walked by them.

"Look at that. Train made a new friend. Someone else to not tell about his issue." The former Number VII went inside the classroom.

"Don't mind him", Lin reassured the lieutenant. "He is concern of a small argument we had before coming here." He smiled. "Nothing to worry about at all." He then went to follow Jenos inside.

"'Nothing to worry about' my ass!" Train said. "Lin is just as curious as Jenos."

"...You know them?" Train looked at the tattoo-clad man.

"When I was alive? Yeah. Some what", he said. "But we weren't exactly buddy-buddy back then."

"So, they were acquaintances?"

"Let's just say we weren't always fighting side-by-side."

It became quiet in the hallway. So quiet, in fact, you can hear the loudest sound of the smallest object.

"Did you tell them... about your power?"

Train let his hand through his messy hair. "No, and that's my problem right there." He stared at the ground in thought. "I do want to tell them. I absolutely do, but I can't risk of the outcome afterwards. Just thinking about it is driving me insane." He looked at the older male. "Anyway, Lin and Jenos aren't idiots just to let you know. They have a clue what's going on, but not the reason."

Abarai only nodded and walked in the other direction. He stopped a few feet away in hearing range. "You're in control of your power, right?"

Train blinked. "I don't know. Maybe I guess."

Renji nodded in understanding. "When you're ready, it's your decision if your friends are worth letting out your secret." And with that he walked away.

The lonely 'feline' let the words sink into his skull. Then, he went inside the classroom along with his friends. The classroom is more of an open area where target are spread out around the yard. Byakuya Kuchiki stood before them, introducing himself before the bell rang.

'This guy doesn't waste time in waiting', he thought as he stood beside Lin.

"Today, we are going to work on Hado #31. Shakkahou", Kuchiki said to the first-years. "By reciting the incantation and concentrating on your spirit energy, you can form the destructive spell. You can use this period to practice this spell as I take attendance." He walked away to leave the students to their task.

"Alright!" Jenos yelled enthusiastically. "I'm going to complete the Shakkahou, and I'm going to do it without the incantation."

Lin scoffed. "And you still won't be able to carry out the task. You have to use the incantation, otherwise the only thing you'll get is a dud."

"It wasn't my fault! You were distracting me!" Jenos defended.

Lin rolled his eyes. "Oh, right. I distracted you by not saying a word as I stood behind you, waiting patiently. I must be a terrible friend."

Jenos ignored him as he came up a few feet away from the bulls-eye target. He put both hands up and yelled, "HADO 31: SHAKKAHOU!" Nothing came out from his hands. He waited. Then, he waited a little longer. Nothing, until a small speck of light came out from his hands. Those nearby chuckled at his failure. "DAMN IT!" he yelled to the sky. Every student looked at him, especially Captain Kuchiki.

"No yelling", the noble captain said. "I want to hear incantations, nothing else, Mr…"

"Jenos Hazard."

"Mr. Hazard. I do not tolerate idiocy while I am here." He continue to announce names as he see the students skills.

"Is it possible to switch classes?" Jenos asked quietly to Lin.

The said male shrugged. "How should I know?"

"Hey", Train called, gaining both of their attention. "What's so great about incantations? Creed said there are spells that doesn't need them."

"He right about that; however, even if they don't have incantations, you still need to concentrate on your spiritual energy to release the kido. It's not as difficult as it sound, though. It requires a lot of focus and detication.

"Incantations, however, are like wheels on a tricycle. The more time you practice the better you'll get, and soon, who can use many kido without incantations. That is a master."

"Wow", Train mused. "That's a lot to take in."

"I'll show you how the proper way to use hado #31." Lin went pass Jenos and did the same place as the first. "Jenos position is correct, but it was that he wasn't concentrating on his spiritual energy was his downfall." He closed his eyes. Concentrate on finding your energy and let your energy flow through your hands. Once you felt it in the palm of your hands, you say the incantation." Train felt an aura surrounding Lin as he recited the incantation by heart. "_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! HADO 31: SHAKKAHOU!"_ A ball of fire shot out from his palm and blasted the target on the edges like a fiery beast ate a piece of the hard wood as a snack.

Lin sighed in disappointment. "My only concern is my aim. It needs to be improved."

Train, and including everyone, stood there in awe at the only first year who cast a successful kido. The men became jealous of his skills, while the females personally thinking up a pal of getting Lin to become their private tutors.

"What is your name?" Xioa Li turned around to see Captain Kuchiki standing a couple of inches away from him, staring at the burned target.

"Lin Xiao Li, Captain." He bowed in respect.

"There might be a future for you at squad six." The noble turned his back at the three students as he went back to his usual business.

Jenos whistled. "It's not everyday a captain gives out a compliment, especially a noble like him."

The former Number X smiled and looked at Train. "Now it's your turn. It's okay if you fail on your first try. No one can be a master in a one."

'Basically, it's like the same principle as my power', Heartnet thought logically. 'This might be easy to do.'

He walked up to the target next to the missed one. He did the same position, but he paused. He gave Lin an apologetic look.

"Um..." Train uttered out, "What was the incantation again?"

Jenos shook his head in disbelief while Lin went beside Train's side.

"Positions, please." Train did as instructed. "Now repeat after me: _Ye lord_..."

"_Ye lord!_"

"..._Mask of blood and flesh_..."

"..._Mask of blood and flesh_..."

"..._all creation, flutter of wings_..."

"..._all creation, flutter of wings_..."

"..._ye who bears the name of Man!_"

"..._ye who bears the name of Man!_"

"_Inferno and pandemonium_..."

"_Inferno and pandemonium_..."

"..._the sea barrier surges, march on to the Mad Hatter's Tea Party!_"

"..._the sea barrier surges, march on to the Mad_-!" Train stopped himself. He glared at Lin who was standing there, giving an innocent smile. He looked at Jenos' shoulders quivering and his hand covering his mouth. The said man was holding onto his laughter. "Come on, guys. I'm trying to learn something here."

"Sorry. I tried to brighten up the mood around us." Lin went back to being casual. "Since I know you know the incantation, try giving it a try without my help."

The amber-eyed man nodded. He took a deep breath and took his positions. Then, he closed his eyes. For the first time, he was able to sense his own reishi flowing through his body. He focused his reishi to his hands. The flow of his power was fascinating. Sure it was the same principle as creating forms of reishi, but he never let it touch his palm. He can feel the reishi tickling in his fingertips.

It was time to cast the destructive spell.

"_Ye lord!_" he recited. "_Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!_" As he was reciting the incantation, students and Captain Kuchiki, saw Train's spiritual pressure surrounding his body. It was a dark blue color like his uniform. His reiatsu sky-rocketed around the area. The pressure was so impact, all the first years were having a hard time standing their ground. The same result occured with Lin and Jenos. A fire ball appeared on his palms and it got bigger throughout the chant. When he opened his eyes, there was a tint of blue reishi as he chanted: "_HADO 31: SHAKKAHOU!_"

Train released the big fire ball. The force came out so suddenly, an invisible pull brought him back only to be hit against both of his friends. With the extra weight brought onto them, the three of them fell down to the hard ground. Everything was covered in smoke. A lot of coughing was heard around the courtyard.

As the smoke began to disappeared, it gave a clear image of the three first year students covered in smut of cinders with swirls in their eyes.

"Maybe you should work on your release before casting the kido", Lin suggested.

"I think your right", Train agreed.

"Mommy, can you tell me the story of Gary Had a Baby Iguana?" Jenos asked in mid-confusion.

Byakuya covered his face with the sleeve of his robe. He looked at the courtyard as it came more into a clear view. Hie eyes widened. Train's bulls-eye target was completely disintegrated. Not just the target, but the blast went through the next three walls. This man, Train Heartnet, **is** a ticking time bomb ready to explode given at any minute.

A groan got him back into reality. The noble went up the three freshmen as Train got up from lying on his back. Train looked up to see the stern-eyed captain before him, half-covered in soot.

Heartnet gave him a simple grin. "So... did I pass?"

Instead of answering him, Byakuya announced, "Since the courtyard is now a mess, class is cancel for the day." Many students cheered. "However, for homework, I expect you all to memorize the incantation for Shakkahou." The students then groaned. He looked down at the amber-eyed brunet with a hard glare. "I expect you to be in control of your _**ability**_ the next we meet, Mr. Heartnet. Otherwise, you would have to endure meditating every time you come to my class. Do I make myself clear?"

The glare has no affect on Train, whatsoever. "Crystal."

The noble captain walked away from the small ground. Soon after, Lin rose up, sitting up straight with a groan as he messaged the bump on his head from the fall. Lin saw the large whole where Train's target once stood.

"Dear Lord!" he yelled, "I told you to focus on your energy, not let it out all at once!"

Heartnet shrugged. "This is my first shot at kido. I don't know about you, but I say it's a job done for me."

Jenos got up as well and had the same reaction as Xiao Li. "Damn. I feel sorry for the sore loser who has to clean up this mess."

Train got up. "Let's hope it's not us." He dusted the soot from his clothes. "looks like I need a new uniform."

"There's no way I'm cleaning up your mess." Hazard already got the Lin's books and walked out the classroom.

"Hey", Train yelled as he followed suit. He caught up to him when he put his hand on the upset man. "Will you stop being a jackass?! It's not my fault I can't tell you shit!"

"Maybe it's best not to be friends with am unlucky person, such as yourself. You know how it is. Seven and eleven are like two sides of a coin, or yin and yang. Don't want to overlap the other, right?"

"**JENOS**!" Lin yelled.

Train sighed. "You know what? I'm going to my room. Maybe I can catch a few Zs and a change of clothes before next class. See you later." He walked away from the two men before any of them could say a word.

Lin glared at Jenos as he put his hands on his hips. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"What?"

"You're pushing our friend away that's what! Why are you being a bastard all of a sudden?"

"Aren't you a little suspicious about Train's arrival? The captains' new positions? Train's surprisingly amount of spiritual pressure? Anything?" Jenos exclaimed.

"Of course I'm suspicious", Lin said softly. "But this is Train's concern. I know he wants to tell us, but, unlike you, he's being smart about it."

Jenos glared. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I mean if there are captains watching over Train, who's to say more of them are surrounding this academy. Watching our every move, and listening to every conversation we make. He's being careful. He's in a different domain with new rules. He needs a place where he doesn't have to look behind his shoulder every second."

"Hmm... maybe we should discuss this with the others." Lin looked at him. "After all, we never told him about our 'club'."

~BCR~

On his way to his room, Train heard a conversation up ahead. He didn't want to be a part of it; however, he heard one of them mention his name. Sighing to himself, he decided to ease drop for a minute or two. When he arrived at a corner, which on the other side was where the hushed meeting being place, Train pressed his back against the wall and listened quietly.

On the other side, the captains-Shunsui, Byakuya, Jushiro, Kenpachi, and Sanji-were discussing their notes on Train Heartnet. Kenpachi wondered what the hell was he doing here, wasting his time with these guys when he could find himself a challenge. Unfornately, he was hoping to fight the first year student himself.

"I continue to not see why he is powerful", said the wolfman captain; "He slept through my lecture as if it's naptime for him."

"He is a living weapon", Byakuya said bluntly. "He is as unfortunate as his tattoo. His reiatsu peaked during Kido class. His kido not only destroyed the academy's wall and target, he destroyed three walls beyond this location."

"**WHAT**?! Yelled Kenpachi. "This is what happens when I decided to come here later than expected. "I would've used that moment to see how strong he is."

"You should do it on your own time, Zaraki. One chaos is bad enough. Having more than two is a disaster."

The eleventh captain glared at the noble. "What are you trying to say, Princess?"

Kuchiki narrowed his eyes. "We are protecting the balance of the our world by not destroying it. If you were to encounter Heartnet in his blossoming state you could jeopardize many souls, including yourself. However, if you want to kill yourself for the sake of the thrill, be my guest."

"How about we fight right here, right now?" Kenpachi reached his sword in temptation. Byakuya simply stared at him with no emotion, yet his hand was twitching to get his own blade out.

"Come now, you two", ushered Jushiro. "This is only his first day here. No one is perfect on the first try when trying something new and violence isn't going to us anywhere, either."

Shunsui tipped his hat up a bit. "You never know what that kid can do. He might surprise us with his skills."

Kenpachi scoffed. "He better. If he's a weakass punk, then I just be wasting my time being excited for nothing."

"Well, well, well. I didn't imagine I would be finding you lot here." They turned to see Mayuri Kurosutchi walking up to them. The sunlight beamed from his teeth giving the illusion of having his teeth even yellower than before.

"Great. Who invited the Freakshow?"

Even if the comment was an insult, squad twelve's captain's smile never falter. "Jest all you want, you barbarian. I, on the other hand, have very interesting information about Train Heartnet. I was hoping Captain Hitsugaya would be among you…" Train cringed at both the information part and Toshiro's name being said. "…but he is not. Oh well." He turned to leave.

"And why not share your information with us, Captain Kurosutchi", Sanji said looking forward to hearing what the psychotic captain have to say.

If possible, Mayuri's smile got even wider. "If you insist. I have done a little research on his background. From what Hitsugaya said about him is true. He was a bounty hunter, a Sweeper so to speak…"

Zaraki cuts him off. "Yeah, yeah. We were there when it happened. Even I remember that day and it was only yesterday. Why should I be interested in something I already know about?"

Mayuri playfully sighed. "A barbarian true to his words, until the very end."

Zaraki growled until Jushiro put his hand on the angry captain's shoulder. "You were saying, Mayuri."

"Ah yes! You see, there are some things not even the bratty captain himself know about his new friend. Something most humans have in common: loss of a family at a young age, being adopted, then became an orphan again, took a job for a couple years, quit, then became a Sweeper." He looked at the captains. Their expressions were telling him to get to the point. To him it was nearly laughable. "Therefore, while I was doing my job, I had Nemu go to the living world to gather information about the tattoo. She came back with fascinating news indeed." His smile was still paste to his face. "Have you ever heard of an organization called Chronos?"

When he heard no answer, he continue, "As expected. Chronos is, as I already mentioned, an organization where there are an amount of members worked hard to reach their goal of "securing and maintaining peace". It makes me wonder if they are viewing it the wrong. The information I was given stated there are four ranks in Chronos:

"The lowest are the Chronos Soldiers. They're only regular soldier, not at all what I had in mind. Then, are the Erasers. Those are assassins who served in Chronos. There are stronger than the Soldiers: however, not strong enough. Next, are the Numbers or Time Guardians. These assassins who kill various targets in the name of Chronos. The Chronos are like a clock consists in twelve numbers. Last, and simply not least, are the Council of Elders or Elder Statesmen. They are only three elders who believe they are all wise-knowing and all..."

"And what does this have to do with Train Heartnet?" asked Captain Ukitake.

The wicked captain grinned. "It has everything to do with him. I let Nemu investigate on his tattoo. There is only one group where he was once worked. His old job... was being part of the Chronos Numbers."

It was silent between the captains, even Train was silent himself. How can someone know about it in a short amount of time?

"I don't believe you", said Zaraki, disbelieving on what he heard. "You said so yourself: "The Chronos Numbers has twelve members." Last I checked, his mark is thirteen. I may not be the samrtest person, but I know a clock only has twelve numbers. Unless there's a reason why he's the thirteenth member, I'm not interested." The brute captain turned to leave.

"I guess you don't want to hear about the Black Cat", insisted Mayuri.

Kenpachi stopped. "Is there a point coming along before I get bored with your talking?"

"Yes, and it does involve Black Cat." The spiky-haired man stood his ground, waiting for the scientist captain to continue. "The Black Cat was not only the thirteenth member, but he is more of a special case. He is their best assassin who followed orders like a loyal dog, killing his targets without fail. Sending bad luck to his victims with his gun. A cold-hearted man with no intention of showing emotions." He looked at Byakuya. "You would've gotten along well with him, Kuchiki." He pointed his long fingernail at each captain. "And he never misses target." When he pointed to Zaraki, pulled the trigger of his invisible gun. "He was Number XIII."

"You're telling us that man was an assassin named Black Cat because of his tattoo?" asked Komomura.

"That is excatly what I meant."

"Not to sound like a nonbeliever", said Captain Kyoraku, "but where's the proof? Did your research said anything on his appearance? His age? How about his weapon?"

Mayuri sighed. "Alas, there wasn't an image on his profile. All it said was he died after quitting the organization. It didn't even say anything about his real name either."

"And here I thought Train would be a worthy opponent", said Kenpachi, hiding his disappointment with a growl.

"He might be. Black Cat's file mentioned him having immense speed and agility. His senses are sharper than a regular human, and with excellent marksmanship. He could be Black Cat, or could be not. I wonder..." Kurosutshi said with a playful sigh. "Now that is a worthy specimen."

Train felt a sudden chill running down his spine.

Sanji sniffed the air. "There's a student nearby. I'm not certain who they are, but they are not far and I smell a hint of... smoke?"

Byakuya noticed movement around the corner. He touched his zanpakuto as he shunpoed to the area. When he got there, he quickly unsheathed Senbonzakura in a blink of an eye. To his dismay, no one was there. The noble sheathed his weapon back to its scabbard. He took one last look at the area. Nothing, but a open area of the cherry blossom trees on the courtyard.

"Is something the matter, Byakuya?" Jushiro asked in concern.

"It was nothing at all. It was only my imagination."

"Imbeciles!" exclaimed the insane captain of squad twelve. "We are in an academy. There are bound to be students everywhere around here."

"Nevertheless, we should discuss this more in my office. Shall we?" The captains followed the sickly man, leaving behind the eavesdropper in piece.

When he realized he's finally alone, Train came down from the tall sakura tree with a few petals sticking to his clothes and hair.

"I knew I never like that captain from the beginning", he said as he dusted himself from the petals and leaves. He gave his hair a hard shake before straightening himself. "I should give him a piece of my mind." He was about to imitate his pistol with his reishi, until his zanpakuto whispered in his ear.

"_You know you can't do anything about it_", she reassured him.

Train sighed. 'I know. I hate that I can just sit back and let this happen. It irritates me!'

"_I know. Your frustration is affecting your Inner World. The roses are wilting away. They can sense your inner turmoil. Please calm down and think logically._"

He took a deep breath. 'So, what am I going to do?'

"_The one thing you can do. Act ignorant and go on with your day._"

Train was close to object, but deep down he knew she was right. With a last sigh, he walked to find his room for a change of clothes and to piece together what happen today. And it's not even close to the afternoon.

**End of chapter 11**

* * *

**Wow... a lot has happened here. Train slept through History (not a big surprise there). He cast his first Kido, but ended up releasing a huge amount of reishi. I'm surprised he's still standing. And the meeting... well, you know what Mayuri obtained from Nemu about the tattoo. What did Jenos meant by saying about a "club". Well, I'm not going to tell you.**

**Train: Aw, where's my Shiro-chan?**

**Toshiro: Don't call me that!**

**Train: (leans in close) But you didn't correct me, right?**

**Toshiro: (blushes) ...Idiot...**

**Train: (grins)**

**Toshiro: Next time, Chapter 12: Lunch is for Gathering, Not Food Fights!**

**Train: Something tells me things are going to get messy... and I don't meant about the title.**


End file.
